AMARTE
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: Amar es una cosa especial no es un viene y va...Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad ¿sera esto verdad? ...sys entren, lean y dejen reviw TERMINADA! es un UA
1. Chapter 1

Se que aun no termino mis demás historias pero esk ya no resistí la tentación de compartir este fic con ustedes espero sea de su agrado...

**_Amar es una cosa especial _**

**_no es un viene y va_**

**_Amar solo te pasa una vez _**

**_pero de verdad_**

**_Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará_**

**_Amar es como un milagro difícil de explicar _**

**_Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento_**

**_Amar es cuando tu la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo_**

**_Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso_**

**_Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos _**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte _**

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida _**

**_solo por besarte_**

**_El amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo_**

**_El amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos _**

**_El amar es cuando tu la vez y se queda en tus ojos_**

**_El amar es cuando te das cuanta de que ella lo es todo_****_  
_**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte _**

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida_**

**_solo por besarte_**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte ie_**

**_Por los amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida_**

**_Ay! solo por besarte_**

Suspira viendo hacia fuera se encontraba en lo mas alto sobrevolando una de las ciudades mas hermosas del mundo el sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar..

-bueno...

- como se te ocurre irte así nada mas..-le reclama desde el otro lado una chica bastante exasperada-

-yo..-suspira..-sabes por que lo hice..-baja un poco la mirada..-

-lo se..-se escucha un poco mas calmada..-suspira..-pero

-sabes que yo no..

-suspira- este viaje te servirá de mucho no es así?

-si y es por eso que lo estoy haciendo..

-entiendo...y dime por donde vas..

-sonríe..-no me lo vas a creer-mira a través de la ventana..

-que!

-estoy viendo la torre ifel..

-enserio! Que en envidia..

-sonríe. pero después su semblante se torna serio y preocupado ala vez que asustado...-no le abras dicho a ..

-descuida nadie lo sabe es mas.. por eso te llamo para k me digas que les digo..

-suspira..-solo que..-suspira..-que regresare en dos días y k no sabes donde estoy por favor...

-suspira desde el otro lado..-bien como quieres lo are

-gracias...

-descuida para eso estamos las amigas

-sonríe..-muchas gracias y descuida que dentro de dos días –suspira-regresare..-cuelga-regresare para...-suspira y mira su dedo anular una hermosa sortija de oro con un hermoso diamante incrustado en el.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Estas conciente de que..

-si..si lo estoy no te preocupes..además solo serán 2 días

-si dos días pero sabes k muchas cosas pueden pasar en dos días..

-vamos deja de regañarme además que puede pasar en dos días..-sonríe- es mas acabo de llegar..

-enserio!

-si-sonríe viendo a través de la ventana-puedo ver perfectamente la hermosa torre fiel..-sonríe-

-suspira-no tienes remedio solo espero que te vaya bien y pienses bien las cosas..

-sonríe-descuida es lo mejor ya veras que cuando regrese estaré listo

-suspira-eso espero pues no pienso ser yo el que le diga que..-ya no termino pues colgó..

-suspira cerrando la ventana..- en dos días regresare y estaré listo para...-suspira mirando una pequeña fotografía con una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza sonriendo..

el avión aterrizo sin ningún contratiempo

suspira aun con la sortija en mano..-dos días..dos días y estaré lista..-se la quita y la guarda-

suspira guardando aquella fotografía-dos días..dos días y estaré listo..-suspira guardándose aquella fotografía-

se encuentra caminando por las hermosas calles de Paris pues le pareció correcto dar un pequeño paseo antes de llegar al hotel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que estaba algo distraída..sin mirar por donde caminaba..asta que al doblar a la esquina choco contra alguien..-

-lo..lo siento-se disculpo sin mirar a la persona solo vio como le ofrecía su mano para levantarse..

-descuide fue mi culpa..-le dijo aquel chico ella sintió algo extraño al escuchar esa voz..

-no fue la mia- sonríe aun sin mirarlo el tampoco podía verla pues ella tenia su mirada agachada pero cuando la ayuda a incorporarse completamente los dos se miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a el le parecía ver a un ángel una chica rubia de figura esbelta con un singular peinado pero sobretodo unos hermoso ojos azul celeste..mientras ella por su parte no podía apartar la vista del los ojos color zafiro del chico el cual era bastante apuesto y varonil...

-yo..-dijeron al mismo tiempo por lo que la risa de ambos no se hizo esperar-

-usted primero.-lo dijo dulcemente-

-sonríe-lo siento es que estaba algo distraída..

-sonríe.-yo también estaba algo distraído así que digamos que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa..

-si creo que si..-sonríe mirándolo el le corresponde con una sonrisa por lo que el rubor en ambos no se hizo de esperar-

-bueno creo que tengo que irme..-sonríe y se aleja-

-si..-sonríe y deja que se marche pero su corazón aun latía de una forma inusual de una forma que pensó ya jamás podría volver a latir no al menos con otra chica..

-ya alejada sintió como su corazón latía de una forma bastante reconfortable de una forma que pensó jamás volver a sentir al menos no con otro chico.. volteo pero se dio cuenta de que aquel chico ya no estaba..suspira, medio sonríe y se aleja..

después de aquel pequeño encuentro llego al hotel había hecho las reservaciones dos días antes para que no hubiera ningún problema pues sabia que en esas fechas de navidad había bastante gente..

sonríe abriendo la habitación muy hermosa pensó una reconfortable cama matrimonial un exquisito yacusi para relajarse una pequeña salita y una perfecta vista es todo lo que espero encontrar pues ese era uno de los hoteles mas caros de la ciudad realmente el reservar esa suit le salió algo caro..

-bien ya estoy aquí..-sonríe-creo me daré un baño..

-suspira abriendo la puerta-vaya al menos la suit no esta nada mal..-sonríe mientras da un vistazo en la recamara después bosteza-creo que me daré un baño.. mientras empieza a quitarse su playera y pantalón para dar paso a su bien formado abdomen..y su simplemente espectacular figura de caballero.. y..(ay lo siento esk me emocione ustedes entienden no? es que solo de imaginármelo hayy. a lo siento. Continuemos) al terminar de quietársela abrió la manija del baño y al abrirla...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-un grito a los mil vientos se escucho pero se sorprendido mas al ver a la misma personita de horas antes..-

-tu?-lo dijo el chico bastante sorprendido-

-tu? Que haces en mi habitación?-dijo la chica bastante enojada y sonrojada pues noto a la perfección su casi desnudo cuerpo pues solo estaba cubierto por una diminuta toalla mientras que el estaba de igual forma pues la chica acababa de salir y solo tenia una pequeña toalla cubriendo parte de su espectacular cuerpo..

-sonrió mirándola..- mas bien que haces TU en mi habitación bombón..-sonríe de una forma seductora..saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la recamara la cual estaba algo alejada del baño..-

-tu habitación.?-lo mira sarcásticamente ella también sale pero ya con una bata para dormir -

-si mi habitación.. yo pague por ella- el se pone una playera

-eso no es cierto yo la reserve dos días antes.

-suspira y se sienta-pues ya somos dos yo también reserve dos días antes..-

-esto es..esto es simplemente imposible habrá que ir a la recepción

-deacuerdo pero asegúrate de serrar bien la puerta en cuanto salgas pues pienso darme un baño..

-y quien dijo que yo iré..?-lo mira desafiante y se sienta frente a el en la pequeña silla del tocador el la mira sonriendo..-

-pues por que eres la inconforme..

-acaso tu no lo estas..?

-yo? No entiendo por que si a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo el estar con una hermosa chica..-sonríe acercándose a ella..—y mas aun..-sonríe seductoramente la chica empieza a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada-que solo ay una cama..-mira en dirección a esta ella hace lo mismo por lo que se pone mas roja que un tomate y se para bruscamente..-

-pu..pues..serás tu el que hable pues no creo que te grade dormir en el sillón..

-que..?-la mira..-yo dormir en el sillón..?

-claro pues como todo un caballero yo seré la que ocupe la cama..eso claro si no piensas llamar..-lo mira nuevamente desafiante..

-y quien dijo que soy un caballero..-nuevamente se le acerca seductoramente ella se pone mas nerviosa y se dirige al teléfono el sonríe viendo como marca y toma asiento en la cama..

-si recepción..si lo que pasa es que..creo hubo una equivocación y necesitaremos otra habitación..-lo dice mirando al chico enojadamente..-que.!-el chico mira su expresión y sonríe..-como..-lo dice enojada el chico continua observándola mientras se pone su pantalón -pero..!-trato de reclamar pero después sonó mas calmada..-a..entiendo..si gracias..-suspira colgando..

-y bien bombón..-sonríe recostándose en la cama..-

-deja de llamarme así quieres..-lo dice enojada y toma siento el se incorpora para quedar a su lado..-no hay habitaciones..-lo dice decepcionada

-bien..-sonríe y se pone de pie tomado una almohada y se la da ella la toma algo extrañada..

-esto..que..

-espero que el sillón se te haga cómodo bombón..

-que!..oye yo no pienso dormir en el sillón..

-a no..?-la mira.. ella nuevamente se sonroja pues esa mirada de alguna manera la ponía nerviosa-

-pero claro que no!

-bien entonces ambos compartiremos la cama..

-que? A no TU dormirás en el sillón..—le avienta la almohada..-y yo..-se recuesta sobre la suave cama..-dormiré aquí..-

-el la mira y se recuesta a su lado ella se extraña-que descanses bombón..-la mira para después serrar los ojos fingiendo estar dormido ella sonríe sarcásticamente y se pone de pie y sale azotando la puerta el chico solo suspira y sale detrás de ella...pero al hacerlo solo sintió como fue empujado y después escucho el serrar de la habitación y ahora fue el él que volteo con sonrisa sarcástica y empezó a tocar la puerta..

-pequeña tramposa..abre ahora mismo...-empezó a tocar..

-deja de tocar y déjame dormir quieres..?-solo se escucho eso desde el otro lado pero el continuo tocando asta que ella abrió traía una almohada y se la arrojo serrando nuevamente la puerta..

-espero que el sillón se te haga cómodo... bom..bon.. –resalto mucho la ultima palabra el no evito sonreír pero ahora no de forma sarcástica si no con una sincera sonrisa una sonrisa que hacia mucho no expresaba...entonces sonrió con malicia y empezó a tocar nuevamente..

-suspira-dije que me dejaras dormir..

-como quieres k duerma si hace mucho frió y no tengo con k cobijarme al menos dame una cobija o algo...

-suspira y se pone de pie el chico al escuchar como se acercaba se coloco aun lado de la puerta y cuando vio como se abra la jalo hacia fuera y ahora ella escucho como se serraba la puerta detrás de ella..

-uyyy..-lo dijo molesta-tramposo abre ahora mismo!

-deja de molestar y déjame dormir..—ahora fue el él k lo dijo aunque riendo para sus adentros.. la chica empezó a tocar con mas furia asta k noto algo..

-bien tu ganas me voy...-solo escucho el sonar de la puerta de la habitación..

"se fue? No .no lo creo.."-lo pensaba mientras se incorporaba su mano estaba en la manija.."mejor espero tal vez quiera quitarme la cama.."suspira y toma asiento esperando y no noto ni escucho ruido alguno.."se abra ido?"-suspiro resignado y abrió la habitación empezó a inspeccionar cada rincón y no noto nada..-"enverdad se fue?"cuando vio como salía del baño corriendo hacia la habitación el sonrió y empezó a correr ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a pelear para ver quién entraba primero..

-hazte a un lado..

-a..no tu serás la que se aleje..

-vete..

-no..

y siguieron peleando pero la chica de un hábil movimiento logro entrar primero aunque no fue demasiado rápida pues el la sujeto de la mano..

-suéltame..

-no asta k salgas de MI habitación

-ya te dije que no..-ahora ambos estaban dentro pero aun peleando ella intentaba zafarse pero entre mas esfuerzo mayor era la presión en ella, ya empezaba a exasperarse y le dio una tremenda cachetada con la mano libre el se sorprendió pero aun así no desistió..

-vaya con que bomboncito tiene carácter..

-deja de llamarme así!-lo dijo molesta y poniendo mas fuerza pero al hacerlo retrocedió y no se dio cuenta de que la sabana estaba colgando de la cama por lo que tropezó jalando al chico con ella...ahora ambos estaban sobre la cama el chico sobre ella ambos podían sentir el agitado respirar del otro los dos estaban perdidos entre sus miradas ella no podía dejar de ver el color zafiro de sus ojos mientras el no podía dejar de ver el hermoso azul celeste de su mirada..estaban mas que sonrojados el chico empezó a acercarse a sus labios la chica al ver eso movió un poco la cabeza aunque tratando de ocultar el rojo de sus mejilla el chico solo sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama..

-suspiro y trato de sonar mas calmado..-escucha creo que no comenzamos bien que te párese si ambos compartimos la cama ya que es mi primera noche en Paris además solo estaré dos días..así que..

-que casualidad yo también estaré dos días así que...

-suspira..-vaya y se puede saber por que solo estarás dos noches es decir una chica que viaja a Paris no es solo para estar dos noches..-lo dice mas calmado enverdad le agradaba la idea de aun quesea mantener una pequeña platica con ella..

ella sonríe enverdad que ese chico era el primero en sacarla de sus casillas y peor aun el primero en ponerla así de nerviosa y sonrojada..nuevamente suspira y se coloca justo al lado de el y toma asiento..

-no lo se y tu por que solo estarás dos días..?-lo hizo continuo la platica a el le agrado eso

-digamos que serán los últimos dos días de libertad..-se extraña un poco por la respuesta..libertad? acaso ese chico buscaba lo mismo que ella..-y tu?

-digamos que... solo es para aclarar un poco mi mente..

-suspira..-vaya así que tu también estas huyendo..

-huyendo?

-alguien que busca aclarar su mente en otra parte y además solo, podría decirse que esta huyendo..y dime de que huyes..?

-yo..-suspira su mirada empieza cristalizarse el lo noto a la perfección por lo que se maldijo por preguntar..

-yo..-pero recordó algo..¿también?...-espera dijiste también eso significa que tu..-lo mira extrañada-

-sonríe..-algo así..-

-suspira-no estoy huyendo solo estoy confundida..-suspira..-muy confundida eso es todo..-medio sonríe su mirada nuevamente empieza a cristalizarse por lo que l chico sonríe-

-pero no creo que ayas venido a recordar eso, si no k a olvidarlo así que me disculpo por recordarte tu motivo de viaje-sonríe dulcemente ella sonríe sinceramente quizás como nunca antes-

-siento la cachetada-medio sonríe mirando como tiene su mejilla algo roja el se toca un poco y empieza a sobarse-

-aun me duele-sonríe-almenos sabes como defenderte

-m..digamos que si un poco..-sonríe nuevamente el le corresponde de la misma manera ambos nuevamente se miran con sonrojo..

-tengo una idea bombón..

-una idea?..-lo mira extrañado..

-ambos venimos a olvidarnos aunque sea un poco de nuestras obligaciones no es así?

-pues..

-que te párese si las olvidamos juntos..

-tu..y yo?

-si..ninguno conoce París y que mejor forma de conocerlo que en compañía de.. digamos ¿amigo?-sonríe extendiéndole la mano ella sonríe y acepta su ofrecimiento..

-bien pero me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre así que mucho gusto me llamo..-pero antes de decirlo el coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..

-no me lo diga..

-que..?-ella se extraña pero el se conocía bastante bien y esa chica ciertamente llamo su atención por lo que si conocía su nombre podría pasar algo que el enverad no quería...-pero...

-sonríe-aun , aunque lo supiera no dejaría de llamarte bombón, así que solo escucharas ese nombre de mis labios..-sonríe mirándola ella sonríe ¿por que no? también a ella le agrado eso pues al no escuchar su nombre aunque sea solo por dos días podía enverdad sentirse libre..

-y..yo conoceré el suyo..?

-mm..-la mira interrogante para después sonreír..-no lo se, gusta saberlo..

-lo mira pero después niega con la cabeza..-no.. no me gustaría..

-sonríe-bien..entonces puedes llamarme como tu quieras..

-como yo quiera..?-lo mira con malicia..

"creo que no fue buena idea" pensaba mientras veía como la chica lo seguía mirando y sonriendo...

los rayos del hermoso sol daban justo sobre su rostro por lo que empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.. al abrirlos se incorporo lentamente y noto como su acompañante de cama no estaba se extraño un poco

-donde..?-cuando escucha como se abre la puerta y sonríe al ver como llega con una charola llena de comida

-vaya me trajiste el desayuno?

-tu desayuno? Quien dijo que era para ti.?.-sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y empieza comer..

-no me vas a dar aunque sea un poquito..-se pone a su lado-

-nop..-continua comiendo fruta..

-que malo eres..-lo mira -o es que estas enojado..OSITO..-empieza a reír -el la mira con cierto desagrado..para después sonreír y ofrecerle fruta..

-sabia que no eras tan malo..-nuevamente sonríe y ahora si ambos comenzaron desayunar..

después del desayuno ambos decidieron recorrer la ciudad ese seria su primer día en Paris..un día muy especial para ambos se la pasaban hablando de cualquier cosa y de rato en rato lograban sacar una sincera sonrisa uno del otro ambos se sentían libres la tarde cayo lentamente mientras ellos aun seguían caminado y recorriendo algunas tiendas..

-sabor favorito..

-mm creo que chocolate aunque si es triple con fresas enzima..-

-el sonríe ante su respuesta "otra cosa en común" lo pensaba mientras seguía caminado-

-y el tuyo..?

-pues..

-mira..que lindo osito..-corrió asta una tienda..-

-suspira ciertamente ese sobrenombre no le causo la mas mínima gracia...y se dirigió a ella-que miro..

-ya te dije..

-no es cierto me dijiste mira que lindo osito..

-pues si mira que lindo osito..-sonríe señalando un pequeño oso color Rosado con un hermoso moño blanco justo sobre su cuello..-el sonríe sarcásticamente-

-a..tu pensabas que cuando dije que lindo osito me refería a ti..-lo mira-

-yo..no claro que no..

-sonríe..-pues era obvio que no pues aun no me pareces lindo..-sonríe mirándolo..

-el sonríe de igual manera..-a no..?-la mira seductoramente ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse..

-tengo hambre vayamos a comer si?-lo mira inocentemente el sonríe de igual forma..

después de comer ambos llegaron al hotel al llegar ella se tiro sobre la cama..

-ay..estoy muerta..

-y como no, no sabia que eras compradora compulsiva..

-sonríe-pero si no compre muchas cosas..

-a no..-la mira con sarcasmo pues en la puerta hay varias bolsas ella sonríe y suspira después empieza a serrar su ojos y cae profundamente "dormida" el la mira y sonríe..

-bombón que es esto que siento..cada que te veo sonreír una calidez inunda mi corazón..-la mira y su mirada empieza cristalizarse-pero no ,no puedo enamorarme..no puedo..-suspira y lentamente se acerca a ella y por impulso beso sus labios..-perdóname-suspira y se va al sillón .ella empieza a abrir sus ojos y una delicada lagrima resbalo de sus hermoso ojos..-yo tampoco puedo..yo tampoco puedo enamórame..-se cubre sus rostro pues las lagrimas ya empiezan a brotar..-no..puedo..-

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola que tal les gusto espero que si y me gustaría saber su opinión a si que ¡qué esperan para dejar reviw! Bien creo que es todo por le momento tardare un poco en subir el segundo capitulo solo espero k enverdad sea poco..se despide por el momento**

AIHITERUKOU 


	2. Charper 2

MOTIVOS... UN INEVITABLE ADIOS 

Lentamente empieza a incorporarse sobre la cama y noto como su acompañante ya no estaba se extraño y salió pero se sorprendió mas al ver el desayuno sobre la mesa y una nota sobre esta se acerco y comenzó a leer.

Buenos días BOMBON

Se que habíamos quedado en estar estos dos días juntos pero como hoy es el ultimo creo que será mejor que ambos estemos solos almenos así pensaremos en nuestro motivo de viaje ¿no lo crees? Claro que esto solo será durante el día pues mas vale que estés lista para hoy en la noche...cenaremos juntos..juntos en la hermosa torre ifiel..¿qué dices? Si cuando llegue no estas lista comprenderé que no quieres ir...

Se despide por el momento

OSITO

Al terminar de leer sonrió "cenar en la torre ifel" –suspira y sonríe-por que no..será divertido y... –su mirada empieza a cristalizarse-y así podré decirte adiós..

-camina solo pensando..pensando en su motivo de viaje...

**flash back**

-aun sigo sin entender por que se lo propusiste..—le reclamaba un chico de cabellera rubia y corta y apuesto

-bueno tu sabes que ella siempre a estado con migo y..

-si pero...-suspira-te conozco te conozco bastante bien como para atreverme a decir que tu no estas e..

-no lo digas..tu no puedes decirme si lo estoy o no..-le reclama..

-as lo que quieras pero escucha bien esto..-lo mira- ya se lo propusiste y ahora que sepas la respuesta.. ya no abra marcha atrás..-lo mira –ya no la abra y quedaras atrapado a su lado para siempre..-suspira y sale del departamento el solo ve como sale y al ver eso suspira y toma asiento..

**fin flash back**

-suspira-quien diría que tenias razón haruka pero ahora que lo hice enverdad ya no hay marcha atrás..-nuevamente suspira y se coloca unas gafas negras- ya no la hay..

-camina, camina sola por las calles solo observando a la gente cuando divisa desde el otro lado como una señorita se despide de beso con su padre..y lo recuerda..

**flash back**

-se puede saber por que estamos aquí papá?-lo dice algo intrigada pues casi nunca su padre la lleva a sus reuniones..

-por que quiero que conozcas a alguien?

-a..a alguien?-se extraña un poco mas..-

-si así es..-sonríe-mira es aquel que estas en la entrada..-ella lo mira para después desviar su mirada a la entrada un chico bastante apuesto cabello corto y unos ojos azul profundo..aunque algo mayor que ella..

-y se puede saber por que quieres que lo conozca..-

-sonríe..-por que será tu prometido..

-que..?-para en seco y se sorprende bastante su padre al ver su expresión sonrió y la jalo hacia adentro..

**fin flash back **

-suspira-soy una tonta..si no le hubiese hecho caso ahora yo..-suspira..-pero no ,no puedo por que soy tan débil como para enfrentarlo..-nuevamente suspira y cruza la calle-

-cuanto es..

-2 euros..(creo que esa es la moneda que se usa aya si no pues ya ni modo)-paga y se dirige a una banca a terminar su helado..cuando ve a una pareja sentada justo frente a el y lo recuerda..

**flash back**

-enserio..-lo mira emocionada aquella chica de cabellera rojiza-

-si..-sonríe-te gustaría casarte con migo..-le muestra una hermosa sortija con un diamante en forma de mariposa incrustado en el..-

-sonríe aun mas y lo besa..-por supuesto..no sabes lo feliz que me haces..te amo...-sonríe y nuevamente lo besa..

**fin flash back**

-por que se lo dije? Si no se lo hubiese dicho ahora yo..-suspira-pero no ,no me atrevería a hacerle daño..nunca me atrevería..—nuevamente suspira y continua caminando..

-gracias..-sonríe mientras le da el helado y sonriendo se dirige a una banca la misma banca que minutos antes ocupo aquel chico...al desviar la mirada observo a una pareja besándose y lo recordó..

**flash back**

estaban en el restaurante mas lujoso de la ciudad acababan de terminar la cena..cuando aquel chico de mirada azulada llamo la atención de los presentes y amorosamente la paro junto a el..

-se que nos acabamos de conocer y nuestro compromiso fue arreglado pero me gustaría saber si..-ella empieza a ponerse algo nerviosa cuando el chico saca un pequeño estuche color negro ella retrocedió un poco cuando el chico la tomo de la mano y amorosamente coloco justo sobre su dedo anular una hermosa sortija de oro con un diamante incrustado en el..-te gustaría casarte con migo..-la mira ella no sabe que decir lo que quiere es salir pero no lo hizo ya que desvió su mirada viendo a su padre el cual la miraba impaciente..

-yo..

-si?-la mira sin apartar la vista de ella los presentes están muy emocionados con tal declaración menos una ,una chica rubia que la mira con cierta tristeza...

-yo.

-vamos hija que esperas..

-yo..-lo mira para después sonreír –acepto..acepto casarme contigo..-sonríe con una sonría que no llego a sus ojos..-el la mira inmensamente feliz y la besa ella corresponde el beso los presentes aplaudieron menos aquélla rubia que sin quien nadie lo notase limpio una pequeña lagrima que resbalo de sus ojos...

**fin flash back**

al terminar de recordar abrió los ojos y vio a la pareja aun besándose..

-que envidia..-sonríe un poco-un beso..me gustaría sentir un beso con amor..un beso con amor mutuo..-suspira-y por alguna razón se le vino a la mente lo de anoche movió un poco la cabeza para después tocarse los labios..-en..enverdad me beso..

-sigue caminado asta que se detiene frente a una tienda y al mirar hacia adentro sonrió y entro...estaba por pagar lo comprado cuando lo vio ,vio un libro grueso y lo recordó

**flash back**

-un libro?

-si acaso no te gustan..?

-si pero no crees que es mejor otra cosa..

-sonríe-no señor es mi cumpleaños y eligiere mi regalo..

-suspira-como quieras aunque sabes que yo

-si..si preferirías cómprame un tonto oso pero bien sabes que ese tipo de regalos son muy infantiles..-lo mira el solo suspira resignado..

**fin flash back**

-infantiles..-suspira y medio sonríe..- somos tan diferentes... -y recuerda lo de la tarde anterior.. después sonríe estrechando mas lo comprado y sale feliz de aquella tienda..-

-ay no..no me diga que ya no esta..-lo dice bastante agobiada

-no señorita lo siento mucho..

-suspira resignada..-enverdad lo quería..-y después desvía su vista hacia un chico bastante concentrado leyendo un grueso libro y lo recordó...

**flash back**

**-**que lees?

-disculpa..-noto que no le presto la mas mínima atención y se molesto un poco..

-que, que es lo que estas leyendo?

-a..esto..-suspira y toma asiento ella lo sigue y se sienta a su lado..

-si..

-suspira –es un libro de medicina..-

-medicina..?

-si sabias que el cuerpo humano esta..-y empezó a hablar de ese tema..

**fin flash back**

**-**suspira-somos tan diferentes..-nuevamente suspira y sale de aquélla tienda..

-ya no tarda en anochecer.. mira hacia el inmenso cielo quitándose su obscuras gafas...

**flash back**

-estas bien..-lo mira el se encuentra sentado sobre su cama..

-si descuida..

-no es cierto..!-le reclama-mírame y dime que estas bien..

-yo..-la mira para después bajar un poco la mirada

-lo sabia no estas bien no es bueno guardad tus emociones anda desahógate conmigo

-ya te dije que estoy bien..-suspira y trata de sonreír, ella lo mira y lo abraza..el solo corresponde el abrazo..

**fin flash back**

-suspira-no, no me atrevería a dejarla...no después de todo lo que a hecho por mi.. suspira mirando lo comprado-..aunque...solo por hoy solo por esta noche, solo por esta noche me olvidare de ti solo por esta noche y mañana, mañana estaré listo estaré listo para hacerte feliz..

si no me doy prisa pensara que no quiero ir.. sonreía mientras se cambiaba y al tomar el hermoso vestido comprado se le cayo la sortija se agacho para levantarla...

**flash back**

-es muy hermosa.. enverdad esta enamorado de ti hija..-lo decía mientras tomaba su mano y veía la sortija.

-suspira-si pero..

-sonríe-estoy seguro de que te enamoraras de el y me lo agradecerás algún día..

-papá yo..

-hija sabes que te quiero y que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz se que es un poco mayor pero te ara feliz estoy seguro.-.empieza a toser-

-es..estas bien..

-si..-sonríe..-no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando te cases con el podré irme en paz..-sonríe mientras la mira..

-yo..-suspira..-si papá seré inmensamente feliz..-se acerca y lo abraza..-

**fin flash back**

-suspira tomando la sortija y medio sonríe- el me ama.. tal vez mi padre tenga razón y es lo mejor para mi...aunque.. solo por hoy solo por esta noche intentare ser feliz por mi misma...y mañana, mañana regresare para almenos estar lista..lista para..-mira la sortija y se la pone-lista para casarme...

suspira y se pone el vestido...

11:00 pm escucha el abrir de la puerta al escucharlo se dio cuanta de que aun traía el anillo y se lo quito dejándolo rápidamente sobre el tocador..y rápidamente se dirigió a la pequeña sala..

-vaya pensé que me dejarías plantada..osito..-sonríe mirándolo el sonríe con sonrojo pues realmente se veía hermosa un vestido de noche largo y entallado color azul cielo unos guantes largos color blanco esa noche se peino de diferente manera se recogió un poco el cabello..y noto como el tampoco se veía nada mal un traje color negro una corbata perfectamente acomodada y una hermosa rosa roja que adornaba el saco del traje-y..y como me veo..-sonríe con sonrojo dando una vuelta para lucir el vestido..el sonrió y se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano y deposito un beso en ella

-te vez realmente hermosa bombón..-y la toma del brazo sonriendo

llegaron sin ningún contratiempo a la torre ifel el restaurante se encontraba en lo mas alto uno bastante elegante y mas caro de la ciudad ambos estaban en el elevador y al llegar ella no evito sonreír pues no había mucha gente y era hermoso el lugar..

-a nombre de quien están las reservaciones..-pregunto el encargado ella mira como su osito se pone nervioso acaso dio su verdadero nombre? pensó..no no quería escucharlo..

-suspira y toma un poco de aire..

-"ay no lo va decir"

-o..o..osito..-lo dijo lo mas bajo que pudo ella no evito reír al igual que tampoco el encargado aun con risa le sonrió..

-por aquí por favor..- suspira y toma a su bombón de la mano..

ya acomodados bombón aun continuaba riendo..

-deja de burlarte quieres..-lo decía algo molesto..

-es que aun no puedo creer que lo hicieras, que dieras el nombre de osito para reservar..-nuevamente ríe, ríe como nunca antes.. el solo suspira y la mira y nuevamente se sonroja y ese latir tan extraño comienza a surgir...

-y créeme que estaba dispuesto a dar el nombre de bombón..

-oye no te atreverías verdad?

-mm..-la mira..-

-así?

-claro..

-y por que no lo hiciste..-lo mira desafiante..

-pues por que te lo dije no es así..

-decirme..decirme que..?

-el único nombre que escucharías de mis propios labios seria bombón..y no me pareció correcto que alguien mas lo dijera..-sonríe encantadoramente asiendo que de ella surja nuevamente ese extraño y reconfortable latido..

les trajeron la cena y nuevamente entre cada comentario ninguno podía evitar sonreír reían de cualquier tontería ninguno quería que la noche terminara pues sabían que esa seria su ultima noche, su ultima noche de libertad..

-te compre algo..?

-a si..-lo mira interrogante..-

-sierra los ojos-ella lo obedece-ya puedes abrirlos-al abrirlos sonrió ampliamente pues frente a ella apareció un hermoso y pequeño oso rosado con un listón blanco amarrado en el cuello.. e inmediatamente lo sostuvo en sus brazos para después abrazarlo con fuerza y no evito derramar una lagrima el se extraño..

-gracias..lo cuidare mucho..-

el la mira duda en hacerlo pero si no lo hacia sabia que se arrepentiría..lentamente se puso de pie y la sostuvo de la barbilla alzando su rostro para lograr verla fijamente ella lo mira aun con algunas lagrimas el sonríe y tiernamente y lo mas delicadamente posible seco sus lagrimas.. ella sintió el suave roce por lo que se sonrojo dudaba en hacerlo pero sabia que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría..lentamente se acerco a su rostro ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro el roce de sus labios cada vez era menos.. y lo hicieron primero fue un pequeño roce pero después se convirtió en un suave..dulce y tierno beso de amor.. al separase ella se puso de pie bruscamente..el se extraño..

-no..no..-continua llorando..-no esto no esta bien..-y salió corriendo hacia el elevador..el tardó en reaccionar por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que esperar a que el otro elevador llegara..para salir detrás de ella...

al llegar a la planta baja noto que ya no estaba y suspiro..-rayos!-grito con furia-por que lo hice..por que la bese..ahora..ahora..ahora no podré sacarla de aquí..-se decía así mismo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón-no podré...-derramando una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos color zafiro-

-llego al hotel hecha un mar de lagrimas..-por..por que lo bese..por que quise saber que se sentía..por que me empeñe en saber a que sabe un beso..un beso lleno de amor..por que.!-lo decía con rabia mientras empacaba sus cosas cuando el pequeño oso cayo ella se agacho a recogerlo y recordó el beso mirándolo..-después miro su el saco de el sobre su cama y por alguna razón lo tomo pero al hacerlo algo cayo de el...y miro fijamente el pequeño objeto una fotografía, en ella una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza sonriendo..

-quien?

-es mi prometida..

al escuchar esa voz volteo temerosa para encontrárselo al igual que ella con lagrimas sobre su rostro..pues ella noto que en su mano traía su sortija..

-yo..-trato de decir..el suspiro y tomo asiento..jugando un poco con la sortija

-estas casada no es así?.-lo dice sin mirarla..-ella duda pero piensa que al igual que ella merece una explicación

-no, solo estoy comprometida...

-suspira-ese es tu motivo de viaje..

-si..mi padre arreglo nuestro compromiso..

-tu padre?-voltea a verla nota que sigue llorando..

-entonces tu no..

-ella negó con la cabeza..-no..no lo amo..es mas no conocía el amor..

-conocías..-la mira y ve como continua llorando ella se encuentra jugando un poco con la fotografía-

-si y ahora te doy gracias..-lo mira y trata de sonreír pero ya no puede mas y rompe en llanto arrojándose a sus brazos el corresponde el abraso y también llora-te doy gracias por enseñármelo..

-no..soy yo el que debe agradecer tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor..y.. yo..

-no..no me lo digas..por favor..no lo digas..-lo mira y se pone de pie-

-vayámonos de aquí..-la toma de la mano haciendo que voltee-

-que..?

-vayámonos lejos al fin del mundo si es necesario vayámonos y quedémonos juntos, quedémonos juntos..-la mira llorando ella niega y suspira mas tranquila..

-jamás podría hacerle esto a mi padre..jamás me atrevería a defraudarlo..jamás..-lo mira y después le extiende la foto para que la sostenga el la toma..-y supongo que tu tampoco querrías defraudarla a ella..-trata de sonreír

-yo...-suspira y mira la fotografía-no..no podría..

-lo vez..ninguno puede..ninguno puede abandonar la prisión donde esta viviendo ninguno..-suspira y toma la sortija y se la coloca para después sostener su mano y sobre su pecho y llorar nuevamente –esta noche llorare todo lo que pueda, llorare para sacar este sentimiento que a nacido dentro de mi..llorare..llorare..-continua llorando asta que siente unos brazos sobre protectores se extraña..

-entonces lloremos juntos, lloremos juntos para sacar este sentimiento que nos esta quemando por dentro...lloremos..

_**si tu te vas**_

_**te llevaras mi corazón**_

_**y yo sin ti ya no se por donde ir**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**nunca te podré olvidar**_

_**me quedo aquí, solo pensado en ti**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**el dolor me comerá**_

_**ni un día mas**_

_**yo podré vivir sin ti **_

_**mis lagrimas hacen un mar**_

_**nadare sin descansar esperando tu llegar**_

_**y es que estoy imaginándome el final**_

_**y me da miedo pensar que el día llegara **_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**se me ira todo el valor**_

_**y yo se que nunca encontrare otra igual**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**el dolor me comerá**_

_**ni un día mas, yo podré vivir sin ti**_

_**mis lagrimas hacen un mar**_

_**nadare sin descansar **_

_**esperando tu llegar**_

_**y es que estoy imaginándome el final**_

_**y me da miedo pensar que el día llegara**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**si tu te vas **_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**mis lagrimas hacen un mar**_

_**nadare sin descansar esperando tu llegar**_

_**y es que estoy imaginándome el final**_

_**y me da miedo pensar que el día llegara **_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**si tu te vas**_

_**si tu te vas...**_

wou...asta yo misma me sorprendí por lo que escribí espero aya sido de su agrado y espero reviws ok este capitulo lo termine enseguida de haber subido el primero jaja estaba inspirada bien esto es algo así como el prologo pues como notaron puse dos canciones de enrique iglesias.. una al principio y una al final la trama comenzara en el tercer capitulo...bien por ahora se despide

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**VIDAS DIFERENTES**_

RINGGGGGG...! el despertador anuncia las 6 de la mañana y con ello un nuevo día la aun adormilada chica suspira apagando el despertador para después incorporarse ese día sin duda pensó seria muy especial pues iniciaba un nuevo curso y con ello nuevos alumnos..entro a la bañera dejando a la vista su espectacular cuerpo sin duda alguna era la maestra mas hermosa de toda la escuela..al salir se miro veía fijamente al espejo sin dejar de admirar esos hermosos ojos azul celeste los cuales solo expresaban un tristeza oculta para los demás...suspira y comienza a cambiarse.. el teléfono sonó..

-si diga..

-baya ya estas levantada..

-suspira y trata de sonar lo mas alegre posible..-si lo que pasa es que hoy inicia un nuevo curso..

-lo se y es por eso que te llamo, lo que pasa es que voy a viaja a estados unidos..

-es..estados unidos..?-su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente como en aquella ocasión

-si..pero descuida solo será un viaje rápido a mas tardar regresare mañana...

-ya veo..

-solo quería que lo supieras-sonríe desde el otro lado de la bocina-recuerda que no podría demorarme demasiado pues el gran día se acerca..

-si lo se..-sonríe un poco.

-bien me voy mi vuelo sale en una hora..recuerda que te amo..

-si..yo..-suspira y sonríe un poco..-te quiero y... cuídate mucho..

-lo are nos vemos princesa..-cuelga ella termina suspirando resignada después desvía su mirada hacia su tocador y lo ve un pequeño oso rosado con un hermoso listón blanco amarrado en su cuello..

**flash back**

se encuentran en el aeropuerto después de aquella noche y de charlar ambos decidieron que lo mejor era el adiós definitivo..

-entonces este es el adiós..-trato de sonreír...

-si..-suspira-nuestras vidas ya están hechas y..

-bombón yo..

-niega con la cabeza..-me dio gusto conocerte osito..-sonríe luchando por contener esas lagrimas que aun mantiene el la mira con sus ojos color zafiro los cuales también luchan por mantener esas lagrimas y no dejarlas salir pero nuevamente la abraza..ella lucha por contenerlas pero no pudo mas y el sonar de su sollozar se escucho perfectamente...el al escucharlo y sentirlo se separo limpiándolo delicadamente..

-bombón yo..

pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de abordar..

-es..es mi vuelo tengo que irme..-mantiene la mirada agachada pues sabe que si nuevamente lo mira no seria capas de irse..

-suspira..y la toma..-no te vayas... quedemos juntos..

-yo..

pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 5..

-suspira..-es tu vuelo si no te..si..no te apresuras lo perderás..

-no me importa yo..

-adiós..-suspira se acerca a el y le roba un beso fugas en sus labios para después salir corriendo..

solo ve como se aleja..su corazón le dice que la siga que no la deje ir pero...pero la imagen de una chica pelirroja impidió que lo hiciera

-adiós..bombón..-se coloca sus gafas pero se logra ver perfectamente el resbalar de una lagrima ,una lagrima llena de una inmensa tristeza..

**fin flash back**

-en que piensas..?

-decías.?.-la mira pues se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia la nada..

-suspira..-olvídalo..

-lo siento es que estaba algo distraído..-sonríe tratando de sonar lo mas sinceramente posible-

-si ya me di cuenta..pero bueno eso no importa..que te párese este..?-lo dice muy emocionada mostrándole un catalogo de..vestidos de novia..

-es..esta bien..

-solo bien..?-lo mira algo enojada-

-suspira..-deacuerdo esta fabuloso..-lo dice no muy convencido..

-enserio?

-si..

-pues a mi no me gusta..

-el solo suspira resignado..-kakyu (creo así se escribe lo siento es que no estoy muy familiarizada con ese nombre) ya hemos visto mas de 10 catálogos y ninguno te a gustado..

-suspira-bueno es que quiero que sea el mejor de todos quiero verme espectacular ese día..-sonríe mirándolo..-solo para ti..

-suspira y sonríe-cualquiera que escojas estará bien..

-enserio..

-si..-sonríe y besa su frente para salir del lugar..

-ya te vas..?

-si quede de verme con haruka... te veo después..-suspira saliendo la chica solo lo mira y sonríe para después seguir mirando los vestidos..

ya afuera mira hacia el cielo..

-por que no te puedo sacar de mi mete..-suspira para después seguir caminando..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sonríe entrando al aula..de clases..pero esa sonrisa cambio al ver a sus alumnos los mismos del año pasado un verdadero dolor de cabeza no eran malos al contrario eran buenos chicos pero eran muy inquietos..

-suspira..-buenos días niños..

-buenos días miss tsukino-saludaron todos al mismo tiempo..

-ella los ve y se dirige a su escritorio..-pues parece que nuevamente seré su maestra este año así que como tantas veces se los pedí solo díganme serena..o maestra serena..deacuerdo.. les sonríe ellos le corresponden con una sonrisa y toman asiento..

-pues párese que no hay caras nuevas así que comenzare la clase deacuerdo..

-siii

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así que después de todo será en un mes ..

-suspira-si ya no puedo darle mas largas al asunto además de que..-suspira resignado..-

-el lo mira-te lo advertí no es cierto..?-lo mira tomando un sorbo de café..

-el lo mira con cierto enfado..-si pero nunca imagine que en tan solo dos días mi corazón conociera lo que es el amor..

-el lo mira-aun puedes arrepentirte pues apenas están los preparativitos..

-no puedo y..y aunque quisiera seria imposible jamás ne atrevería a hacerle esa canallada a kakyu..

-el lo mira..-siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti..

-podríamos cambiar de tema..

-como quieras y dime que es lo que quieres hablar

-supe que la pequeña hotaru entra hoy a una nueva escuela..

-suspira-si así es..setsuna dice que es lo mejor..el cambiar de ambiente le aria muy bien ya que..

-nota que su mirada empieza cristalizarse..-descuida ya veras que le ira muy bien..-sonríe-y dime donde va a estudiar..

-sonríe mirándolo..-en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio..

-To..Tokio..-sonríe con agonía el solo sonríe y toma su hombro..-te daré un consejo..intenta ser feliz se que la quieres de eso no hay duda solo que ahora podrías interesarte mas en intentar amarla no lo crees?-lo mira el solo sonríe un poco y afirma..

-si creo que tienes razón además que posibilidades hay de que la vuelva haber..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien ahora veremos..

-disculpe maestra serena..-la llama desde afuera ella se extraña..-permítanme un momento se dispone a salir..y sus alumnos estaban apunto de ponerse de pie cuando nota sus intenciones..-mas les vale que estén sentados cuando regrese les queda claro..!-los mira ellos solo toma asiento nuevamente..algo temerosos al salir suspira y mira a la directora la cual la llamo con ella esta una pequeña niña de ojos violetas y cabello negro ella al verla se agacho y sonrío..

-su nombre es..-pero no termino de presentarla pues solo vio como serena se agachaba..-

-sonrío..al verla-hola pequeña como te llamas..?-ella no respondió solo suspira y ve a la directora..-descuide me are cargo..

-se la encargo mucho señorita tsukino

-descuide ya vera que serenos muy buenas amigas verdad..?-mira a pequeña la cual no dice nada serena la toma de la mano y entra con ella al salón y cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar todos su alumnos se encontraban aventándose bolitas de papel por todo el salón..ella los mira con cierto enfado puede sentirse su aura de enojo la pequeña se asusta un poco y sus alumnos al sentir su presencia dejaron de lanzarse bolitas y se sentaron inmediatamente ella solo los mira con cierto enojo..después se dirige al escritorio sin decir nada los alumnos solo la ven con temor..-sonríe..y suspira mas calmada ciertamente ya los conocía sabia que con llamarles la atención no lograría nada

-nuevamente suspira y coloca ala pequeña frente a ella..-bien como notaron traigo a una personita nueva..-sonríe..y la mira..-puedes decirnos tu nombre.. pequeña..?-pero no dice nada..-no me lo quieres decir..?-nuevamente la mira ella solo niega ella suspira..-los alumnos solo la miran asta que uno se pone de pie..

-mi nombre es Kael..-sonríe serena lo mira y sonríe..

-yo me llamo Rini..(despreocúpense no es la hija de serena y de mucho menos darien ok solo la usare como un personaje mas..) y a si empezaron a presentarse todos serena los miraba sonriendo

-ahora puedes decirnos el tuyo..?

-ella afirma..-hotaru..hotaru tenou..

-ella sonríe..-vez tienes un lindo nombre y no querías compartirlo que mala eres..-la mira con regaño pero al fin y al cabo sonriendo pues ya había logrado algo..-que te parece si te sientas..-mira a su alrededor..-ya se junto a Rini..-ella afirma y se dirige a su lugar ya sentada..

-bien continuemos donde nos quedamos..-sonríe y continua la clase...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así que después de todo te vas a casar chiva..-lo decía un chico de cabellera rubia el cual se encontraba manejando-

-sonríe..-si así es y con la mujer mas hermosa que puedas imaginar..

-vaya si que estas enamorado..

-si..lo estoy..jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien así..

-pero tengo entendido que su padre arreglo su compromiso..

-si pero después de conocerla supe que era la mujer ideal para mi..

-y que hay de ella..?

-suspira-se que no me ama pero que si me quiere me lo a dicho.. y yo me encargare que después de la boda ese cariño se convierta en amor..

-si tu lo dices..

-que quieres decir con eso andrew..

-nada nada..-mira ya llegamos..-lo dice mientras mira el hospital..

-suspira..-puedo ver que le han hecho algunas remodelaciones?

-si así es..el director que pusiste es muy eficaz y ahora solo necesitamos tu aprobación para los nuevos materiales que se compraran y podrás irte..

-bien entonces que esperamos..-ambos bajan pero al hacerlo el de mirada azulada no se fijo y choco con alguien haciéndola caer..la cual se golpeo y perdió el sentido..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-dime no piensas salir con tus compañeros..-se agacho aun lado de ella..ella negó con la cabeza..serena solo suspira..

-y se puede saber por que..?-no recibe respuesta..

-acaso no as hecho amigos..-ella negó serena la mira..-

-mentirosa..

-ella la mira extrañada..-caso tu bella maestra no cuenta..-sonríe-yo podría ser tu amiga..quieres que lo sea..?-sonríe mirándola..-ella afirma con la cabeza..

-sonríe-bien entonces como buenas amigas vayamos a jugar..-sonríe y la jala hacia afuera ella se extraña pero la sigue..se estira un poco..-mira que lindo día...y dime a que quieres jugar..

-yo...

-maestra serena quiere jugar..?-se le acerco un niño..con sus amigos..ella sonríe..y mira a la pequeña..

-solo si su juego incluye a mi nueva amiguita..-los niños la miran y jalan a hotaru con ellos serena los mira pero después también es atraída con ellos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

un preocupado chico se encontraba pasando un pequeño algodón con algo de alcohol sobre la nariz de una inconsciente chica..la cual lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos..

-se encuentra bien..?

-yo..si..creo que si..-suspira y trata de ponerse de pie..-como es que..

-suspira-temo que mi amigo choco con usted y lamentablemente perdió el sentido

-donde estoy...?

-esta en el hospital moon..-lo dijo el culpable de aquel choque entrando en la habitación y al ver a la chica sonríe..-vaya así que después de todo si eres tu kakyu..

-como es que..-lo mira detenidamente pero después sonríe ampliamente..-darien!darien chiva..

-si..

-vaya cuanto tiempo..

-ustedes se conocen..?

-en la secundaria ella y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. kakyu el es andrew un amigo

-mucho gusto..-sonríe dándole la mano el corresponde el saludo

-igualmente..

-pero que pequeño es el mundo..-sonríe-bueno los dejo darien recuerda que los papeles de la aprobación..

-descuida ya están firmados..

-entonces ya te vas..

-si en el vuelo de las 10..

-bien me dio gusto verte y recuerda que esperare la invitación con ansias..

-si lo se..-sonríe y le da la mano..

-fue un gusto señorita compermiso..-sonríe y sale del cuarto..-

-invitación?

-si..-sonríe-voy a casarme..

-ella sonríe-vaya felicidades y se puede saber quien es al afortunada..

-se llama serena, serena Tsukino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y tus hermanos que dicen de todo esto Seiya..

-suspira..-Taiki..ya sabes el hospital y todo eso pues casi no lo e visto

-no se lo as dicho? Seiya ya llevan casi 6 meses de estar comprometidos y aun no..

-es que no a habido oportunidad

-suspira..-y Yaten..

-Yaten.-rie-de viaje como siempre y es el que mas me preocupa..

-suspira y sonríe-no le simpatiza verdad..

-no desde que la conoció no se pueden llevar bien..

-pues si que va a ser difícil el que la acepte

-m..tendrá que acostumbrarse

-eso significa que su compromiso aun no es oficial con ellos

-m..podría decirse..

-suspira-no tienes remedio..

-y entonces viajaras a Tokio..

-si así es me preocupa hotaru

-descuida es una niña muy fuerte ya veras que estará bien..

-si pero todo paso tan rápido sabes algo..?

-que.

-creo que lo que mas le afecto fue la noticia de tu boda..

-de mi boda?..y por que..

-suspira-pues por que te la pasabas todo el día con ella y después de darle la noticia la descuidaste..

-si lo se pero tu sabes que a kakyu no..

-sonríe-lo se no le gusta formar parte de tus juegos..

-suspira-si así es los considera demasiado infantiles..

-y no lo son..?

-claro que no, es mas ahora que lo recuerdo hotaru me debe la revancha en el videojuego..-lo mira haruka solo sonríe y continúan caminando-.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-serena!-llego una chica rubia y se le fue encima a serena casi la tira sus alumnos solo sonrieron al verla pues ya la conocían..

-mi..mina. pero que haces aquí?

-solo vine a ver que monstruos te tocaban este año..-sonríe viéndolos-y por lo visto serán los mismos..-hola..-ve a todos con una sonrisa..

-hola mina..-saludaron todos menos la pequeña de ojos violetas pues no la conocía ella al verla sonríe.

-vaya una nueva alumna..hola soy mina la mejor amiga de tu maestra serena...-le susurra algo al oído..-si te grita solo dile que se las vera con la gran mina ai..

-mina!-su voz hizo que callara..

-lo siento..-sonríe algo nerviosa la pequeña al ver esa escena sonrió serena al ver su expresión se sorprendió y a la vez sonrío..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira saliendo de la oficina ese día había tenido bastantes citas..

-ya se va doctor kou..

-si estoy muy cansado por favor cancele el resto de las citas..

-descuide lo are..por cierto..-lo dice haciendo que se detenga..

-si?

-la aprobación de los nuevos materiales ya esta firmada solo abra que esperarlos

-vaya..-sonríe-fue rápido..

-si, es mas el doctor chiva aun esta en las instalaciones..

-suspira..-bien si lo veo creo que le daré las gracias por escuchar mi petición..-bien me voy que descanses..

-si usted también..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra

-Yaten!-una chica llego y se le fue enzima casi tirandolo..

-el suspira con desagrado..-que rayos quieres rey..

-por que no me dijiste que te ibas..

-sabes que odio estar solo en un lugar..y ya estuve demasiado tiempo aquí así que me voy..

-si pero creí que..

-suspira y la toma de la barbilla..-fue lindo lo que pasamos pero solo eso, así que si me disculpas me voy mi vuelo sale en 5 minutos..-sonríe y se acerca a sus labios para besarla..ella no lo corresponde el se separa de ella sonriendo y se aleja..

-suspira..-tonto..nadie juega con rey hino nadie...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-iras a ver a kakyu

-suspira-acabo de ir con ella para ver el vestido a si que no creo..- cuando suena su celular..

-diga..a...eres tu..si..que .tuviste que..y estas bien..si..a..si quieres que vaya?..si en 10 minutos llego..en donde?..si no esta lejos espérame..adiós..si yo también..-cuelga haruka lo mira..

-y..?

-suspira-esta en el hospital moon creo que tropezó con alguien y esta ahí..y no se luego te veo..

-mi vuelo sale hoy no se te olvide..-lo dice mientras lo ve alejarse..-

-si..si aya te veo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-en cuanto lo conozcas veras que no pude haber hecho mejor elección darien..

-sonríe-por lo que me as contado se quieren mucho..

-si..a veces suele ser muy infantil y bueno no niego que eso me desagrada pero es lindo..no puedo negarlo..

-suspira-eso mismo pasa con serena a veces es demasiado infantil supongo que se debe a su trabajo..

-su trabajo?

-si es maestra en una las mejores escuelas de Tokio..

-ya veo.-sonríe- yo no podría serlo bien sabes que..

-si lo se los niños no son tu fuerte..

-ciertamente ,aunque si me gustaría tenerlos pero creo que no ahora..-sonríe un poco cuando la puerta se abre..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

Hola que tal espero aya sido de su agrado como verán y ya se abran dado cuenta ya están apareciendo los demás personajes y la trama de la historia apenas esta comenzando jaja espero les aya gustado y no olviden dejar reviw mis agradecimientos a:

**ELIZ: **muchas gracias por tu reviw y espero que te agrade como va quedando la trama..

**PANDORA NO REA: **pues solo espero que enverdad no te de un infarto pues espero tus reviw para que me digas si te gusto

**UMI KOU: **otra historia sii y me da gusto saber que la estas leyendo

..se despide por el momento

AISHITERUKOU 


	4. Chapter 4

_**VIDAS DIFERENTES II**_

-así que tu eres Seiya

-lo mira extrañado-a si es Seiya kou mucho gustó..-lo mira algo desafrente por alguna razón al verlo no le simpatizo kakyu estaba tomado su brazo..

-suspira..-darien iba conmigo en la secundaria vino aquí por que es el dueño de este hospital verdad..?-lo mira..

-si asi es..

-vaya entonces debe conocer a mi hermano..

-su hermano..-se extraña un poco pero después sonríe..-kou..claro..Taiki kou es su hermano..

-si a si es..

-pues debo decirle que su hermano es un gran medico...

-Seiya invite a darien a comer con nosotros no te molesta verdad?-lo mira..

-a comer..?

-si..-supira-no me digas que lo olvidaste Seiya.. me dijiste que iríamos a comer después de que me decidiera por el vestido?

-suspira y la mira..-y ya te decidiste..?

-sonríe-si y esta divino..ya veras en la comida te lo enseño aquí traigo el catalogo..

-que no es de mala suerte mostrar el vestido antes de la boda..?-lo dice darien metiendose un poco en la conversación-

-solo si lo traes puesto..-sonríe aun mas..-y que dices Seiya nos vamos..

-si claro..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-a si que usted es la madre de hotaru..

-suspira viendo desde el otro lado de la ventana en cuanto llego quiso hablar con serena a solas por lo que le dijo a mina que la cuidara..-mas bien su tutora.. setsuna mucho gusto

-igualmente..así que su tutora acaso..

-suspira con un poco de agonía..-por lo que noto hotaru no es muy social no es cierto..

-la mira.-bueno a esa edad el hacer amigos no es nada fácil..

-se equivoca..

-que?

-la mira-hotaru era una niña llena de vida y con muchos amigos

-era..?

-si..-suspira –hotaru a sufrido mucho estos últimos meses..primero la perdida de sus padres y por ultimo la perdida de su mejor amigo..

-amigo..?

-ella y el eran inseparables el es el mejor amigo de su hermano

-entonces no es de su edad?

-no..Seiya-serena ala escuchar ese nombre sintió un latir extraño en su corazón..

-Seiya..?

-así es como se llama, el y ella se la pasaban todo el día juntos iba por ella a la escuela y se la llevaba a comer de vez en cuando, sus padres trabajaban mucho por lo que Seiya era el único con el que convivía...su hermano siempre a estado al pendiente de ella pero con su trabajo no le es posible verla a diario..

-y caso el no trabajaba..?

-sonríe-si es dueño de las empresas Light

-empresas Light...que no..

-sonríe-si son las empresas dedicadas al modelage...

-ya veo..-suspira-seguramente el debe ser una persona muy gentil pues no cualquiera pasa todo el día con una pequeña la cual ni siquiera es de su familia..y descuida su trabajo

-si Seiya es un gran ser humano pero...

-y..y que provoco su perdida-empezó a interesarse un poco mas-

-sonríe-se comprometió y..y ya no le era posible verla tan seguido..y después de la perdida de sus padres.. pues poco a poco empezó a formar su propio mundo..dejo de sonreír..y...-su mirada empezaba a cristalizarse..pero se sorprendió al ver como serena tomaba su mano en forma de apoyo..-

-descuide por lo que e notado hotaru solo necesita sentirse querida..-sonríe-hace poco salimos a jugar y la vi sonreír..-

-enserio!

-si..-sonríe-descuide yo personalmente me are cargo de la pequeña hotaru..

-no sabe como se lo agradezco..

-no tiene nada que agradecer..me encantan los niños-sonríe se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y ya le dijiste a tus hermanos..

-suspira se encuentra manejando darien esta en la parte de atrás..-no aun no..

-como que no!-Seiya llevamos mas de 5 meses comprometidos y tu..-al escuchar 5 meses darien se sorprendió un poco-

-bueno sabes que no me a sido posible localizarlos..Taiki nunca esta y siempre esta muy ocupado..y Yaten..bueno

-Yaten! Sabes que el no me importa es un pesado..

-kakyu es mi hermano y si reconozco que no le simpatizas pero

-siempre es lo mismo .cuando se los dirás..

-kakyu yo..-darien noto que la conversación estaba subiendo de tono por lo que intervino..

-kakyu lo médicos somos gente muy ocupada así que si Seiya no a encontrado la oportunidad pues debes creerle..

-suspira un poco resignada..-mis padres regresaran en una semana de su viaje por que no los invitas a cenar y hay juntos les damos la noticia oficialmente..que dices..?

-suspira-deacuerdo tratare de localizar a Yaten..y Taiki pues. sacare una cita..-bromeo un poco pues pensó que era ridículo sacar una cita para ver a su hermano..kakyu solo lo vio resignada y darien solo suspiro Seiya ya no dijo nada solo continuo manejando..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

llego a su departamento realmente estaba agotado.. era algo elegante una cómoda sala y una suave y reconfortable cama y un pequeño pero fino comedor suspira resignado tomando asiento en el sofá...y apretó el botón de mensajes..

-Taiki?..hola soy yo Seiya..-suspira-si tienes tiempo me gustaría hablar con tigo.. márcame cuando estés libre..-ticccccc fin del mensaje..-suspira y nuevamente lo presiona

-Taiki.?.suspira-como siempre no estas... bueno solo quería que supieras que me dirijo a Tokio y pienso quedarme un mes tal ves dos...por favor no le digas a Seiya..ya que no me gustaría verle la cara a la pelos de..-presiono el botón sonriendo para escuchar el otro mensaje pero al escuchar la voz se extraño..

-Taiki?..soy yo meliss...-pero no termino de escucharlo pues oprimió el botón de borrar..-nuevamente suspira y se pone de pie..

-Tokio..- sonríe un poco y mira hacia su tocador y saca una pequeña fotografía.. en ella una chica de cabellera tan azul como el cielo al igual que su mirada..al verla sonrió con agonía..para después susurrar un nombre..-amy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira estirándose un poco...

-todavía aquí?...

-sonríe viendo a la persona..-si lo que pasa es que como inicio un nuevo cursó quería que todo estuviera listo nunca sabes cuando abra una emergencia..y tu que haces aquí?

-yo..-sonríe-..estoy esperando a serena..esta hablando con la mama de una nueva alumna..

-una nueva alumna..

-si una niña de ojos violetas es muy linda aunque..no se expresa demasiado..

-ya veo..-sonríe..-mina..

-si..

-como esta serena..

-como esta de que..?-la mira algo nerviosa sabia que esa chica era muy observadora..

-suspira-esta mañana cuando llego pude notar algo en su mirada como si estuviera ..

-bueno amy sabes que muy pronto se va a casar deben ser los nervios no lo crees..

-mina no nos hagamos tontas..serena esta sufriendo mucho y como sus amigas..

-amy..crees que no lo se serena ya no es la misma siempre trata de sonreír pero..ya no le es posible hacerlo como antes..

-todo fue después de ese viaje tan repentino que hizo horas después de haber aceptado su compromiso no es así..?

-pu..pues si..-

-mina dime que paso exactamente en ese viaje..dime que paso en Paris

-pues..-suspira..y niega.-lo siento pero..

-suspira y la mira..-lo entiendo tu y serena se conocen desde muy niñas y es natural que desconfíen de..

-no amy de ninguna manera es solo que..

-suspira-olvídalo solo quería que superas que si le hace falta algo a serena lo que sea yo también estoy aquí pues también es mi amiga..

-descuida serena lo sabe de eso no hay duda..y que me dices tu a habido alguna novedad enfermera escolar..

-suspira y sonríe—no por fortuna el día paso normal aunque solo espera que funcione la cafetería y veras a todos los alumnos con dolor de estomago-empezó a reír mina al igual que ella empezó a reír..

-es verdad la comida siempre da dolor de estomago...-ambas reían-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-gusta mas café..

-no gracias..así estoy bien..-lo decía un chico de cabellera peliplateada mientras leía una revista..se encontraba sobrevolando alguna ciudad..-disculpe..

-.si..-le respondió la chica deteniéndose-cuanto falta para aterrizar..

-en 10 minutos llegaremos..a Tokio

-bien gracias..-continua leyendo-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y cuando será tu boda darien?..

- en un mes..

-vaya..al igual que la nuestra verdad Seiya..

-a..si..-lo dice no muy convencido..-

-y dime donde la conociste..

-pues..-Seiya vio como darien dudaba en responder por lo que le intereso la respuesta..-

suspira-la verdad es que nuestro padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso..

-un compromiso arreglado?-Seiya hablo ciertamente esa respuesta llamo su atención y mas aun ya que le recordó a cierta rubia..-

-si pero ambos nos enamoramos así que no hubo ningún problema con eso..

-menos mal..imagínate que te casaras solo por obligación y por que otras personas lo quieren..yo no lo aria..-sonríe tomando a Seiya de la mano..

-pero hay personas que si lo harían..

-esa respuesta extraño tanto kakyu como a darien..pues al decirla se noto cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y como te fue en tu primer día de clases..?-pregunta con una sonrisa una chica de cabellera aguamarina..

-bien..-lo dice no muy convencida y tomando asiento en la mesa..

-solo bien?-la mira cuestionándola..-

-mi maestra es una persona muy linda pero..

-pero..

-su mirada esta llena de tristeza igual que la mia..

-hotaru yo..

-y mi hermano vendrá hoy.?-la mira-

-la chica al escuchar eso se paro de la mesa..-si..hoy lo veras..-suspira y sale del comedor..

-ella solo suspira cuando setsuna llego con la comida..-y..michiru..-lo dice extrañada pues noto que la chica de cabellera aguamarina ya no estaba..

-se fue..

-se fue..?-después suspira y toma asiento..-le mencionaste a tu hermano no es así..?

-la pequeña no dice nada solo come tranquilamente..-hotaru sabes que tu hermano y michiru pues..

-ella deja de comer y la mira..-son unos tontos..se quieren y lo niegan...-se para de la mesa y sube a su habitación..

-setsuna solo suspira-creo que venir no fue buena idea..-nuevamente suspira y comienza a comer..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-serena..serena!

-que..-suspira-..a..lo siento mina estaba algo distraída decías?..-sonríe un poco..

-ella la mira y toma asiento se encontraban en su departamento pues después de clases mina la acompaño y amy tenía que llegar temprano a casa..-

-olvídalo mejor no te pregunto en quien estabas pensando..

-qui..quien..-la mira algo ruborizada y sorprendida..-

-por tu reccion me imagino que en. tu osito..sonríe mirándola..pero después nota como serena se dirige a su habitación la sigue y solo ve como toma entre sus manos al pequeño oso color rosado mina la ve con una mirada llena de tristeza..

-lo siento no fue mi..intenci..

-suspira..-su nombre.. a pesar de que no lo escuche..me hubiese gustado saberlo..-lo dice mientras presiona con fuerza aquel oso..mina va con ella y la abrasa la abraza como en aquella ocasión y como siempre lo había hecho desde que se entero del gran amor que surgió en el corazón de su mejor amiga..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien ya estoy aquí..-sonríe mientras le entregan su equipaje al tenerlo salió del aeropuerto-Tokio.. es bonito..-suspira y sube a uno de los tantos taxis..

-a donde lo llevo?

-conoce algún lugar donde pueda rentar un departamento..?

-el taxista lo mira desde el retrovisor y sonríe-depende de que busque..

-busco un lugar que no sea muy caro pero tampoco muy barato..

-conozco un lugar donde se esta rentando un departamento gusta que lo lleve?

-si por favor..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-fue un gusto volver a verte kakyu pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de marcharme..

-entonces si te vas hoy..?

-si-sonríe-no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo a serena..

-ya veo..bueno sinceramente espero que te vaya bien y pues esperare la invitación..

-si..lo mismo digo..-volteó para mirar a Seiya- fue un gusto –le extiende su mano-

-sonríe con ironía ciertamente no le grado ese sujeto ¿por que? ni el mismo se lo explicaba-igualmente chiva..-corresponde la despedida-

-suspira-nos vemos kakyu..-sube al taxi después de haberse alejado volteo con Seiya para verlo enojadamente..-

-por que lo trataste así..

-tratarlo así..?no entiendo a que te refieres.

-Seiya..te conozco no te simpatizo..y te portaste tan indiferente?

-indiferente..ahora resulta que no te grada mi forma de ser..

-suspira-Seiya no quiero discutir hacia mucho que no lo veía al menos pudiste tratar de no se..

-kakyu tu y el se la pasaron hablando de cosas que al menos para mi fueron bastante aburridas..y sabes que el disimular no es mi estilo así que..

-suspira-olvídalo..iras a despedir a haruka..?

-si su vuelo sale en unas horas..

-lo mira-bien me iré a casa y te veré mañana decauerdo..-se da media vuelta y se va algo molesta y triste Seiya lo nota y la detiene..

-la mira-escucha..yo..lo siento es solo que..

-sonríe un poco..-descuida no es tu culpa darien es..no se como decirlo..es..

-maduro?

-pues si..y no digo que tu no lo seas es solo que..

-descuida lo entiendo es tu amigo y me porte demasiado mal con el descuida te prometo que cuando vuelva a ver me disculpare..

-harías eso por mi..-lo mira

-suspira-si..- ..-Seiya en sus adentros solo rogó por que esa promesa no se cumpliera pues tampoco el pedir disculpas era su estilo..sonríe y la besa-no vemos..

-si..-sonríe y se da media vuelta pero ahora con una inmensa felicidad..-

-Seiya la ve alejarse sube a un taxi y se va.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya asta que te encuentro

-a..Yaten eres tu..

-si acabo de llegar a Tokio

-así que ya llegaste...

-si todavía no me instalo estoy viendo un departamento creo que me quedare aquí es algo amplio y cómodo..

-ya veo y si piensas quedarte un mes..?

-si así es tal vez sean dos pues hacia mucho que no venia a Tokio..

-ya veo..

-Taiki..?

-si

-por que no vienes..

-ir a ..ir a Tokio..?

-si..el departamento es bastante amplio y la verdad seria bueno tenerte aquí hace mucho que no te veo

-bien sabes que es tu culpa siempre te la pasas viajando.

-lo se..y que dices vendrás..

-no se..e tenido mucho trabajo y..

-trabajo..?caso sigues con..

-no!-negó de inmediato..-eso termino..-suspiro Yaten sonrió..

-el viajar te ara bien tómalo como unas vacaciones que dices?

-que..no se lo pensare..

-bien y Seiya..sigue con..

-si sigue con kakyu..no entiendo por que no te simpatiza..

-suspira-es una aprovechada..y bien sabes por que lo digo..

-no lo creo se ve que realmente esta enamorada de el?

-a..eso no importa lo único bueno de viajar es que no la e visto..

-sonríe. ay Yaten ya suenas como Seiya..

-ni quien lo diga jamás seré como el..

-bueno te dejo no se a que hora sea aya pero aquí ya esta obscureciendo..

-deacuerdo..Taiki.

-si..

-piénsalo..

-lo are si me decido te marco deacuerdo..

-bien nos vemos..-cuelga y suspira tomando asiento el departamento estaba amueblado y era bastante amplio con tres recamaras y un comedor..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-entonces no tienes fecha de regreso..

-no, no la tengo las cosas ya están arregladas en la oficina y mi presencia no será requerida..

-ya veo salúdala de mi parte..

-por que no lo haces personalmente..

-sonríe-irme a Tokio con tigo?..no lo creo kakyu no me dejaría..

-suspira-acaso le pediste permiso cuando te fuiste a Paris a tan solo una horas de haberle dicho que si se quería casar con tigo?

-bueno..no pero...-suspira-me hubiera gustado tanto saber su nombre..

-el lo mira-que no se llamaba bombón..-el ríe un poco-

-sonríe..-escucha le haces mucha falta a hotaru..una semana..solo una y te regresas que dices..?

-que yo...-suspira-no se..realmente me gustaría verla a mi también me hace falta el estar con ella..realmente se gano mi cariño..

-y entonces..?.lo mira pero después Seiya sonríe..

-eres un tramposo haruka tenou..

-que..?

-estas usando a hotaru como pretexto para que vaya con tigo..

-que..eso no es..

-sonríe-no finjas lo que pasa es que no quieres ver a michiru..

-oye eso no es..-se sonroja un poco..

-aja.. deacuerdo me convenciste iré con tigo..

-que? Y se puede saber por que ahora cambiaste de parecer..?

-por que será divertido verte pidiéndole perdón a la pobre de michiru..-sonríe a un mas..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

acababa de terminar de instalarse la verdad no traía muchas cosas..ya que todo lo requerido siempre lo compraba en el lugar que visitaba el y sus hermanos eran muy unidos pero esa unión poco a poco empezó a desaparecer tras la muerte de sus padres donde quedaron como únicos herederos ellos tres...

acababa de salir pues necesitaba comprar algunos víveres..dirigiéndose al elevador del edificio..estaba apunto de serrar cuando...

-deténgalo!-el sonar de la voz hizo que detuviera la puerta y no se serrara después entro una chica bastante agitada..

-mu..muchas gracias..-sonrió viéndolo el al verla no pudo por alguna razón de dejar de mirarla ambos se miraron fijamente ella empezó a ruborizarse pues nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo cabellera peliplateada y unos ojos verdes los cuales expresaban muchas cosas mientras que el no dejaba de admirar su bellos ojos azules...

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

Hola! Espero les aya gustado el capitulo si lo se hay cosas algo confusas pero bueno acaba de empezar tal vez ahora no me este quedando como lo esperaban pero mejorara lo prometo ok y prueba de eso será que en el próximo capitulo serena y Seiya se volverán a ver..si! así es se volverán a ver..hay...,no puedo esperar para terminar el capitulo si ya lo comencé pero me faltan algunos detallitos así que tendrán que esperar un poco mas y realmente espero que sea poco ok bueno ... muchas gracias por sus reviws y se despide por el momento

AISHITERUKOU 


	5. Chapter 5

_**ENCUENTROS DEL CORAZON..**_

Ambos están en el elevador pero ninguno evita mirarse de reojo..el silencio fue algo incomodo pero ninguno quiso romperlo por fin el elevador se abrió y salió rápidamente y corriendo una mina bastante sonrojada jamás alguien había provocado algo así en ella..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que tu que!..no Seiya de ninguna manera.. en una semana regresan mis padres y tu...

-suspira desde el otro lado de la bocina..-kakyu solo será una semana extraño demasiado a hotaru te prometo que..

-viajaras solo para ver va esa niña Seiya eso no..

-vasta kakyu bien sabes que no es solo una niña es..es como mi..

-tu hermana lo se..-lo dice algo enfadada-pero no Seiya tu no te puedes ir..

-pues me iré y dentro de una semana regresare..

-Seiya..Seiya..Seiya!-colgó kakyu solo suspiro resignada y enojada desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Y bien..?-llega haruka con un boleto en mano y ve como Seiya cuelga el teléfono después lo mira y sonríe...-listo vamonos a Tokio!

-lo tomo bien?..

-suspira y sonríe sarcásticamente!-bastante bien asta me deseo buen viaje..

-Seiya..

-lo mira y suspira resignado..-bien no le pareció, pero que importa si no me ve en una semana, si pasare el resto de mi vida con ella..-lo dice tomando el boleto-ahora si vamonos..

-suspira- si tu lo dices..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no logra conciliar el sueño por mas que trata le es imposible pues no deja de pensar en el..se pone de pie y se dirige a su tocador y toma el pequeño oso para recordar..pues solo son recuerdos lo que la hacen seguir adelante..

**flash back**

-te compre algo..?

-a si..-lo mira interrogante..-

-sierra los ojos-ella lo obedece-ya puedes abrirlos-al abrirlos sonrió ampliamente pues frente a ella apareció un hermoso y pequeño oso rosado con un listón blanco amarrado en el cuello.. e inmediatamente lo sostuvo en sus brazos para después abrazarlo con fuerza y no evito derramar una lagrima el se extraño..

-gracias..lo cuidare mucho..-

el la mira duda en hacerlo pero si no lo hacia sabia que se arrepentiría..lentamente se puso de pie y la sostuvo de la barbilla alzando su rostro para lograr verla fijamente ella lo mira aun con algunas lagrimas el sonríe y tiernamente y lo mas delicadamente posible seco sus lagrimas.. ella sintió el suave roce por lo que se sonrojo dudaba en hacerlo pero sabia que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría..lentamente se acerco a su rostro ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro el roce de sus labios cada vez era menos.. y lo hicieron primero fue un pequeño roce pero después se convirtió en un suave..dulce y tierno beso de amor..

**fin flash back**

**-**por que no dejo de pensar en ti..por que...por que...-cuando su telefono suena

trata de sonar lo mas serenamente posible..-si..diga..

-aun despierta..

-mi..mina..sucede algo?

-no..es solo que quería saber si estabas durmiendo es que cuando me fui pues..

-suspira y toma asiento..-no puedo dejar de pensar en el mina..no puedo..-rompe en llanto..

-qui..quieres que vaya..

-no mina yo

-suspira-serena no te puedes pasar así el resto de tu vida..

-pero que ago mina..que puedo hacer..

-buscarlo

-bus..buscarlo..?

-si..búscalo y se feliz..

-no puedo mina..no puedo..no se nada de el no se su nombre no se donde vive..no se

-pero sabes en que ciudad..

-pero y darien yo no..

-suspira y empieza enfadarse..-entonces deja de quejarte..

-que..

-me dices que lo amas pero también me dices que esta darien, entonces de una vez por todas olvida a tu osito y encárgate de amar darien!-lo dice bastante enojada y colgó serena se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero al fin y al cabo supo que tenia razón y que ella misma era la culpable de sus sufrimiento

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-estas bien..

-que..-voltea a verlo se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana haruka suspira con resignación Seiya solo sonríe –

-no lo se es que..-suspira- ella y yo nos llevábamos tan bien éramos amigos..creí que era tiempo de pasar a otra fase y le propuse ser novios después..

-le propusiste matrimonio..

-si..no lo se ahora que lo pienso somos tan diferentes...

-ciando alguien conoce el amor las demás personas se convierten en un cero a la derecha..te lo digo por..

-sonríe..-lo se experiencia aun no entiendo que le viste a michiru..

-el suspira-no lo se y eso es lo que mas me molesta..-suspira serrando los ojos..Seiya lo mira pero después nuevamente mira hacia afuera y la ve se imagina a su bombón sonriendo solo para el..

**flash back**

-y el es haruka tenouh el hermano mayor de la pequeña hotaru..-lo decía setsuna haruka estaba frente a ella..-

-haruka tenouh-le extiende la mano

-michiru kaio mucho gusto..-sonrió saludándolo..-ambos podían escuchar el latir de su corazón bastante acelerado-

**fin flash back**

-estúpida..soy una estúpida como puede creer que el..-suspira se incorpora sobre la cama..-que enverdad me quería..-suspira y sale de su habitación..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya es tarde..-mira su reloj las 3 am...-coloca su mano sobre el teléfono pero después sonríe desistiendo..-no la llamare mañana..

después entra a su habitación y sonríe tomando un retrato que se encontraba sobre su tocador el y su futura esposa sonriendo..

-serena..muy pronto nos casaremos..muy pronto seremos marido y mujer..-sonríe y se recuesta sobre la cama dándole un beso al retrato..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tokio...-lo susurra por mas que se esforzaba el sueño no llegaba..se pone de pie y se dirige a su tocador y la saca, saca esa fotografía la única capaz de regresarle aunque sea un poco de felicidad

- por que amy..por que..

**flash back...**

acababa de salir del edificio estaba apunto de subir a un taxi cuando alguien la tomo del brazo

-te vas..

-si..

-pero por que..no amy tu no..

-suspira y lo mira-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí mi hogar esta en Tokio y..

-pero al menos explícame por que..

-no hay nada que explicar Taiki..-lo mira estaba llorando..-no hay nada..-baja la mirada y sube al taxi Taiki solo ve como se aleja..

**fin flash back**

-Taiki..-lo decía mientras una lagrima resbalaba de ella..-serás feliz..ella te abra echo feliz..lo decía mientras trataba de dormir..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

un nuevo día comenzó como era de costumbre se levanto temprano el teléfono sonó suspiro al imaginar de quien se trataba..

-si?

-buenos días princesa...

-da.darien..-sonríe un poco y recuerda las palabras de mina..-

**flash back**

de una vez por todas olvida a tu osito y encárgate de amar darien!-

**fin flash back**

-suspira-cuando regresaste...?-lo dijo un poco mas alegre darien lo noto-

-regrese la madrugada pero no quise despertarte..te parece si paso por ti para ir a comer..

-si claro me encantaría..

-sonríe..-bien a que hora terminan tus clases..

- a las 2

-bien a las dos estaré ahí recuerda que te amo..

-si..yo..-suspira.-yo .te quiero..-y colgó para después suspirar..-no puedo no pudo decir lo que no siento no puedo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hotaru abre..! –lo decía setsuna tocando la puerta pues se encerró en cuanto vio a su hermano en el comedor junto Seiya ..-

-...-no recibieron respuesta-

-vamos hotaru ya dije que lo sentía ahora sal por favor..-lo decía Seiya desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-...-sin respuesta

-suspira-hotaru soy yo haruka anda abre..

-...-aun sin respuesta-

-hotaru-hablo michiru haruka y Seiya se hicieron a un lado- acaso no quieres ir a la escuela me habías dicho que tu maestra te pareció una persona muy linda..no querrás defraudarla faltando a tu segundo día de clases o si?-después de haber dicho eso hotaru salió..Seiya y haruka suspiraron de alivio Seiya enseguida se agacho..-

-hotaru yo..-pero no termino de decir nada pues la pequeña lo abraso Seiya correspondió el abraso los presentes solo sonrieron..

-quieres que te lleve a la escuela..?-se separo de ella sonriendo..-

-ella sonrió pero negó..-

-no quieres..?

-quiero que mi hermano me lleve..-volteo mirando a haruka el correspondió con una sonrisa..

-bien el te llevara pero yo iré por ti deacuerdo aun me debes una revancha en el videojuego..

ella afirmo y tomo haruka del brazo después se retiraron..-creo que ya esta mejor..

-si eso parece..Seiya..

-si..

-cuanto tiempo te quedaras

- una semana..

-tan poco

-si es que..

-lo se tu boda.. y dime que dijo Yaten..-lo dijo burlonamente michiru..

-Yaten.,.Yaten es verdad veré si lo localizo..-sonrió y se alejo..

-michiru..

-si..

-estas bien..

-si por que lo preguntas setsuna..

-es que tu y..

-la mira..-lo que paso –suspira- ahora no tiene importancia el esta aquí por hotaru no..no por mi..-la mira medio sonríe-bien iré a preparar la comida conociendo a Seiya no quedara nada..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentra caminando por las calles de Tokio...con su celular en mano

-ya le dije que se ara cargo Seiya..

-lo se pero necesitamos modelos nuevas..la empresa en estados unidos ya no tiene prospectos estarían bien algunas audiciones en alguna otra parte..

-suspira-estoy en Tokio ahora y..

-bien hay una empresa en ese país esta a cargo de ayanami..

-ayanami?.. ..-medio sonríe-a.. ya la recordé.

-por que no va, no podemos esperar mas tiempo..

-ashh que lata..esta bien,. esta bien ago las audiciones y la mando a estados unidos deacuerdo? a propósito donde esta Seiya!-lo dijo molesto pues se suponía que el estaría a cargo de la empresa..-

-de viaje

-suspira-ya veo bien me are cargo..suspira y cuelga..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya a si que esta es tu escuela..-lo dice mientras estaciona el auto-

-si...ella es mi maestra..-señala a serena la cual estaba bajando de su auto sonríe un poco al ver como hotaru sonrió al verla haruka baja seguida de hotaru...

-buenos días..-saludo haruka a serena la cual estaba de espaldas pero después volteo con una gran sonrisa eso impresiono a haruka jamás había visto tan cálida sonrisa..y no evito sonrojarse un poco..

-bu..buenos días..nos conocemos?-saludo serena algo extrañada-

-a yo..

-es mi hermano..-dijo la pequeña serena sonrió aun mas..-buenos días hotaru..vaya así que es tu hermano..-le extiende su mano-mucho gusto serena tsukino soy la maestra de la pequeña hotaru..-haruka tardo un poco pero al final sonrió y le extendió su mano..

-haruka tenouh mucho gusto..

-bien hotaru parece que no soy la única a la que se le hizo tarde así que apresurémonos por que si no nos dejan afuera..-sonrió tomo a hotaru..-fue un gusto compermiso..-sonrío y entro con la pequeña de la mano ambas corriendo..

haruka solo sonrió -enverdad que hotaru tuvo razón en decir linda..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

acababa de levantarse..sonríe... tomando el teléfono. y marca.

-Yaten?

-Taiki? vaya que sorpresa..

-suspira-te tome la palabra y...

-viajaras a Tokio?

-sonríe un poco..-en realidad ya estoy aquí..

-que!-lo dijo algo sorprendido..

-si llegue en la madrugada..

-sonríe- vaya si que te decidiste rápido..

-y donde estas

-en el hotel princes..

-ya veo.. ahora no puedo ir el inútil de Seiya se fue de viaje y no hay nadie que resuelva un problema..

-sonríe-.iras a la empresa que esta aquí en Tokio..

-si..si voy para aya..

-bien que te parece si te alcanzo aya..

-me parece bien aya te espero..-ambos cuelgan..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-regreso rápido chiva..

-si solo fui a arreglar algunos papeles

-sonríe..-y ya esta listo para la boda..

-mas que listo señor tsukino

-solo espero que enverdad haga feliz a mi hija pues el compromiso..

-descuide su hija será feliz se lo aseguro

-eso espero darien ..eso espero..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira se encontraba fuera de la empresa Light su ultimo aire de esperanza pues sabia que si no conseguía el trabajo su sueño terminaría..nuevamente toma aire se toma el jugo que traía y estaba apunto de entrar cuando alguien choco con ella...

-oye tu fíjate por donde caminas..-lo dijo bastante enojada pues se derramo el porco jugo que sobraba-pero se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico del elevador..el al verla sonrió-

-mas bien fíjese usted como se le ocurre pararse en medio de la banqueta

-suspira-la..la banqueta es de todos además arruino mi vestido nuevo! Sabe cuanto tuve que ahorrar para comprarlo..

-no lo se ni me importa ahora si me permite..-se abrieron las puertas de la empresa y entro-

-ay..es usted un grosero! Estúpido! Idiota! Ayyyy- grito con furia mientras veía cono entraba..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y haruka?

-no lo se ni me importa..-lo dijo algo molesta Seiya solo sonrió..

-michi..haruka esta sufriendo créeme aprendió la lección y..

-Seiya dos favores deja de decirme michi y cambie de tema si..

el sonríe-

-y..y a que hora sale hotaru..

-a las 2

-ahh pero si apenas son las 12 falta mucho y estoy aburrido..

-a veces te comportas como un niño la verdad no se como es que aun siguen siendo las primeras en el modelaje las empresas light

-sonríe-pues me creerás que ni yo lo se..

-si como no..por que no vas a su escuela

-no abra problema..?

-no lo creo

-enserio!-bien ahora regreso..-sonríe y salió de la cocina..-michiru solo suspiro..

-sufriendo..claro..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-puedes creerlo!

-y ya no entraste?

-serena como querías que entrara así..-lo dice muy sufrida mostrándole su vestido color amarillo que ahora era un anaranjado, en parte claro..

-sonríe-hay mina..

-oye y hotaru..

-afuera parece que la llegada de su hermano la alegro..

-tiene un hermano?

-si

-y?..-la mira algo interrogante..

-y..que..?

-como es, es guapo, es alto, de que color son su ojos tiene novia...

-no lo se mina no le pregunte solo vino a dejarla y ya además por si no lo as notado estoy..estoy comprometida..-lo dijo no muy animada..mina la mira..

-serena lo de la noche yo quería..quería disculparme no fue..

-niega un poco-descuida creo que tienes razón y debo concentrarme en amar a darien..-sonríe un poco..—suspira y se pone de pie..

-a..adonde vas mina..

-como que adonde! A conseguir información..

-información..?

-si voy al patio con hotaru..-sonríe y sale serena solo suspira y empieza a mecerse en la silla de espaldas viendo el pisarron..cuando la puerta se abre..

-disculpe me dijeron que aquí podría ver a hotaru tenouh...-serena al escuchar esa voz su corazón empezó a latir como nunca antes "esa voz" lentamente empezó a voltear y ahí estaba el al verlo su corazón se estremeció el dueño de la voz tampoco podía dar crédito alo que sus ojos veían ¿será que era el destino? ambos se miraban sin pronunciar palabra

-bombón!-susurraba aquel chico..

-o..osito!-susurro la chica ..-

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

HOLA... espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y si soy mala por que lo deje ahí pero weno lo bueno ahora si k comienza siii jajaj


	6. Chapter 6

_**NO NEGUEMOS EL AMOR**_

**_Cuando despierto  
yo puedo sentir  
que ya no hay nada  
que me aleje de ti  
siento que vienes a mí_**

**_Dime que quieres  
el cielo, el mar,  
lo que me pidas  
yo te lo voy a dar  
nada nos va a separar_**

**_Deja que mi alma se empape de ti  
y sentirás fuego  
cuando te fundas en mí_**

**_No neguemos el amor  
que sentimos tú y yo  
no neguemos el amor_**

**_Somos un río  
que no vuelve atrás  
somos las olas que se miran  
y van juntas buscando el mar_**

**_Somos la vida  
somos el sol,  
somos el tiempo,  
el tiempo que nos unió  
y que abrazó nuestro amor_**

**_Deja que mi alma...  
_**

**_No neguemos que en tí encontré  
el amor que no busqué  
y nada es cierto  
cuando no estás  
aquí._**

-bom..bombón..?-por fin Seiya pudo articular palabra..

-o..osito?

-sonríe..-no..no puedo creerlo eres..eres tu?-la mira con una inmensa alegría y sorpresa..

-yo..

-cuando alguien llego y toco a Seiya por la espalda esto hizo que volteara y se encontrara a la pequeña hotaru ella noto la perfección la cara de serena noto como su mirada expresaba un sin fin de cosas.. -que haces aquí?-volvió a llamarlo Seiya volteo a verla..

-ho..hotaru..hola-saludo algo nervioso pues aun estaba algo sorprendido ella sonrió y se dirigió a serena..

-maestra quiero presentarle a mi mejor amigo...-serena un esta perdida en sus pensamientos pero después reacciono extendiéndole la mano..-mu..mucho gusto..-.dudo en decir su nombre pero después suspiro y trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible..-Se..Serena Tsukino..

el..no sabia que hacer pero después suspiro algo decepcionado y correspondió el saludo..

-mucho ..mucho gusto Seiya kou..-ambos se saludaron pero solo ese saludo basto y sobro para que ambos sintieran nuevamente el latir de su corazón como en aquella vez..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así que después de todo si decidiste venir

-suspira-digamos que me hacia falta un cambio de ambiente..-toma un poco de café-y que paso en la empresa..

-suspira-lo de siempre falta de nuevos prospectos..

-y?

-dejamos un anuncio las adiciones empezaran mañana..quieres venir?

-suspira-bien sabes que ese ambiente no me gusta por eso es que..

-si..si.. nos dejaste a cargo a Seiya y a mi...el cual no hace su trabajo nunca va..

-sonríe..-si pero cuando va..

-lo se aunque me cueste admitirlo es un genio en los negocios la empresa estaba apunto de quedar en bancarrota pero el la saco de ahí..

-si..lo se..

- por cierto en esa época la pelos de

-Yaten!-lo mira enojadamente

-kakyu..-lo dijo sarcásticamente.-había terminado con el no se te hace raro..?

-basta Yaten ya vas a empezar..

-solo digo la verdad.. bien sabes que ella no me simpatiza y aun que te cueste admitirlo a ti tampoco..-

-bueno pues..

-vez como si tengo razón..

-bueno pero a diferencia de ti no lo ando anunciando a los mil vientos..

-pues deberías así se dará cuanta de que no es bienvenida con nosotros los kou..

-Taiki solo suspira con resignación cuando algo llama su atención desde afuera..-mira Yaten..

-que..-voltea..-

-que ese no es haruka..?

-que..-voltea aun mas..-si..pero que hace aquí en Tokio..?-ambos se miran con extrañes y salen..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así que se llama haruka..

-sip. ayy solo eso le pude sacar..-lo decía algo frustrada -

-sonríe-ay mina..por cierto?

-que..?

-que le paso a tu vestido..?

-suspira..-ay ese idiota..!arruino mi vestido..

-i..idiota..

-sonríe un poco..-bueno pues veras no es la primera vez que lo veo creo que se esta quedando en el mismo edificio que serena..

-a si?

-si ayer lo vi en el elevador me pareció un chico muy atractivo pero ahora..

-mina a ti todos los chicos se te hacen atractivos..

-e..-se sonrojo-eso no es cierto..

-amy empieza a reír un poco..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentran en el auto de haruka

-así que viniste para ver a hotaru..

-si a si es.. ahora iba a la escuela pues no le mencioné a Seiya a que hora salía..

-que! Seiya esta aquí..?-lo dijo algo sorprendido Yaten..

-si ..

-suspira-genial y yo que no quería encontrármelo..

-el sonríe..-pues me creerás que el a estado como loco localizándolos

-a si?-lo dice algo extrañado Taiki..-

-si..

-y eso..de seguro para decirme k quiere vacaciones en la empresa..

-sonríe..-créeme que si ese fuera el motivo deberías alegrarte..

-que..?-Yaten se extraña pero después..-espera no me digas que vine con la pelos de..

-Yaten..

-que?-mira Taiki algo malhumorado- Vino con esa haruka..-ahora mira a haruka

-sonríe..-despreocúpate que vino solo..

-menos mal ahora verle la cara a esa..-suspira viendo hacia la ventana...haruka y Taiki solo sonríen..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraban en el salón el descanso ya había terminado y los alumnos estaban adentro pero Seiya se quedo y estaba sentado junto a hotaru y aunk ambos estaban conversando Seiya miraba de reojo a serena..

-suspira-las clases terminaran pronto por que..por que no espera afuera joven kou..-lo miro serena pues el solo hecho de sentir su mirada la ponía bastante nerviosa..

-el la mira y se pone de pie..-bien esperare afuera..-y sale al salir serena sintió un gran alivio pero coloco su mano sobre su pecho pues su corazón aun latía con fuerza..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bosteza-estoy aburrida las clases terminaran en 15 minutos verdad..?

-si iras con serena..

-a..no..no-negó y después sonrió- parece que darien vendrá por ella..

-ya veo..-sonríe-que lindo a pesar de que fue un compromiso arreglado darien la quiere mucho..

-si..-sonríe un poco..

-mina

-si..

-serena no quiere a darien verdad..?

-pero que cosas dices amy claro que lo quiere..-empieza reír nerviosamente-"solo k no lo ama"pensaba mientras seguía riendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-esas por favor..

-bien aquí están..-sonreía mientras le daba un gran ramo de rosas rojas..

-sonríe mientras la toma..-estoy seguro que le encantaran..-y sube a su auto..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentra afuera del salón sentado en una silla

-por que..por que el destino se empeño en que la volviera a ver..-suspira-por que..- -si lo mas seguro es que..es que ya este casada..

-Seiya!-volteo y después sonrió al ver a la persona..

-haruka..-se pone de pie y después llego haruka a el..

-que haces aquí?

-mas bien tu que haces que se suponía que yo vendría por hotaru no?-lo mira-

-Seiya..

-que..?

-estas bien..?-lo pregunta un poco preocupado..

-a..no entiendo por que lo preguntas..si..

-olvídalo-sonríe..-ya la viste..

-ver..ver a quien..?

-a su maestra..

-se sorprende un poco pero después vuelve a sentarse y suspira con agonía..-.si ya la vi..

-es linda no?

-sonríe- es bombón..

-que..-se ruboriza un poco-bueno si es un bombón pero..

-no haruka es bombón..-lo mira haruka no entiende pero después se sorprende un poco

-espera me estas tratando de decir que ella la maestra de hotaru es..

-si..haruka si ella es mi bombón..

-cielos!-lo dijo bastante sorprendido.-no..no puedo creerlo ella s..

-si..-lo mira haruka no puede creer lo que escucha el timbre suena y los niños ya empiezan a salir..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya tardaron no lo crees..

-sonríe viendo desde la ventana..-

-que es tan gracioso.

.-no me lo vas a creer..

-que..

-recuerdas a la personita de la que te hable hoy en la mañana..

-hablas de la persona a la cual le tiraste el jugo y ni siquiera le pediste una disculpa..

-sonríe-si..mira es ella..-señala hacia fuera..y ahí estaba ella una chica de cabellera rubia algo larga peinada de media coleta con un gran moño rojo y sobretodo unos hermosos ojos color azul se encontraba en la entrada despidiendo a algunos niños...

-vaya si que es bonita..-sonríe pero después mira como Yaten abre la puerta del auto..

-sonríe y baja..

-espera Yaten adonde vas

-ahora veras..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya todos habían salido bueno casi todos pues hotaru seguía adentro

-asta mañana y recuerda hacer tu tarea..

-si..

-sonríe pero después esa sonrisa desaparece al ver como entra Seiya seguido de haruka-ella al verlos suspiro..-parece que ya te vas hotaru..

-ella al ver a Seiya se fue a sus brazos..ella suspira e iba a guardar sus cosas cuando siente la presencia de Seiya detrás de ella..

-me gustaría hablar con usted..

-yo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-asta mañana mina..

-asta mañana..-sonríe mientras se despide de un alumno con la mano

-lindo color de vestido..

-que..?-al escuchar esa voz su corazón empezó a estremecer..-usted!-volteo bastante molesta..

-hola..-saludo inocentemente..

-espero que aya vendo a disculparse..-lo dijo muy decidida-

-disculparme pero por que..si así se ve mas lindo el vestido claro que solo el vestido pues..-no termino de decir nada mas pues cuando menos lo sintió mina le dio una cachetada..

-idiota!-suspira y se aleja Yaten solo se toca la mejilla enverdad le dolió..

-vaya parece ser que por primera vez el gran Yaten kou a fallado..se puede saber por que le dijiste esas cosas..ese no es el Yaten al que conozco..-lo dice colocando su mano sobre su hombro..

-duda en responder no mas bien piensa en que responder pues nunca antes se había comportado así frente a una chica pues siempre que veía a una chica que a el le interesaba le hablaba de cosas lindas es decir las seducía y por lógica caían pero que le paso ahora? por que la insulto? Por que le dieron ganas de molestarla? Eso mismo el se preguntaba pero después sonrió al imaginar que solo era un reto, que por fin al gran Yaten kou se le presento un reto..un reto en el cual según el seria el vencedor..

-ay esa mirada no me gusta para nada Yaten..-lo decía Taiki algo divertido pues conocida bastante bien a su hermano..pero después al voltear a lo lejos pudo distinguir a una chica de cabellera tal azul como el cielo al igual que sus ojos..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-haruka..

-si..

-Seiya y mi maestra ya se conocían verdad?

-que..?como es que..

-sonríe-sus miradas brillaron mucho cuando se vieron..-suspira- fue igual a la tuya de cuando viste por primera vez a michiru..

-haruka se sorprendió y al vez se sonrojo..

**flash back**

se encontraba en el elevador quería ver a haruka antes de marcharse a California para terminar sus estudios..

-buenos días esta el joven haruka..

-sonríe-si pero en este momento no puede atenderla..

-acaso esta ocupado..?

-no..bueno si –sonríe-

-"que raro no me dijo que hoy tendría alguna junta" –bueno muchas gracias..-sonríe pero después al ver que se distrajo un poco aprovecho y entro al despacho y se extraño al ver que no había nadie..-suspira y sonríe-cielos creo que..-cuando empieza a escuchar algunos ruidos detrás del despacho en una pequeña puerta dudo en abrirla pero lo hizo y al hacerlo se sorprendió mucho las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin control.. y como no hacerlo pues estaba haruka en el piso y sobre el una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña..-

-ha..haruka..-al decir esto el chico volteo bastante sorprendido y asustado..

-mi..michiru..-ella ya no dijo nada mas solo salió corriendo del lugar..

**fin flash back**

-por que lloras..?

-que..-lo dice algo sorprendida y después limpia su lagrimas..-es...es por la cebolla..-lo decía mientras terminaba de cortar los últimos trozos después suspira y limpia su lagrimas..

-michiru..

-que..-la mira tratando de mantener su mirada pero después ya no pudo mas y lanzo a los brazos de setsuna..-por que me engaño..por que..

-setsuna solo suspira y la abraza en señal de apoyo..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentran en el salón de clases solo viéndose, viendo como es que ninguno de los dos a cambiando, viendo y sintiendo ese latir que surgió la primera vez que se vieron..

-bombón..-rompió aquel silencio-

-lo mira-que..que haces aquí creí que habíamos quedado en no buscarnos..

-el la mira y se acerca..-yo..yo no te busque..

-si no lo hiciste dime que haces aquí..

-yo..acaso te molesta mi presencia..

-yo..-ve como se esta acercando a ella.-.yo..

-serena!-esa voz hizo que ambos voltearan

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

hola! si..si me encanta ser mala jajaja pero como lo dije, lo bueno ya comenzó k tal lo de haruka y michiru esa duda ya se abra aclarado auk sea un poco no? pero k hay con amy y Taiki..y quien interrumpió el reencuentro.?.jaja eso lo veremos en el cap siguiente y muchas sorpresas mas..siiii espero reviws ok y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo brindado y ¡gomen! por escribir poco sobre sys pero descuiden eso mejorara lo prometo.. a.. casi lo olvidaba la canción k colok al principio es la oficial sip es la que me inspiro en este fic y este capitulo jaja se despide por el momento...

_**AISHITERUKOU.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**_

-mi..mina..-la mira-

-a..lo siento interrumpí algo?

-suspira-no..no interrumpió nada..-nuevamente suspira–fue un gusto señorita Tsukino..-la mira y se retira al irse serena no evito derramar una lagrima..solitaria..

-se..serena que te ocurre..? se acerco una mina bastante preocupada..ç

-es el mina..es el..

-que..no entiendo quien es el?

-es...es..es osito..-la mira con melancolía..

-que?..-mina la mira mas que sorprendida..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora Taiki Yaten y haruka estaban rumbo a la casa de haruka pues los había invitado a

comer..aunk el camino fue algo silencioso pues por alguna razón ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos..

-y..que los tajo aquí a Tokio..

-que..?-los dos salieron de sus pensamientos..Yaten sonrió un poco..

-pues hacia mucho que no venia y quería dar un pequeño paseo..

-así k no piensas quedarte mucho tiempo..?

-no solo un mes o dos..

-ya veo y tu Taiki?

-yo..-era el mas distraído pues aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquella persona que le pareció ver..-pues..lo mismo-sonríe- quería darme un poco de tiempo libre pues mi nuevo cargo en el hospital es muy pesado..

-sonríe-es verdad Seiya me comento k ahora eres el director..-y así comenzó una platica-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-uno de chocolate..y tu hotaru..?-sonríe mientras ve a la pequeña..

-de fresa..-lo dice no muy convencida-

-sonríe y se dirige al vendedor..-y uno de fresa..-sonríe el vendedor le da los helados y ambos van a sentarse..a una banca cerca del parque..ambos empiezan a comer...

-y como as estado..?

-suspira-bien..

-solo bien..?

-la mira cuestionándola un poco..

-si..setsuna trata de k no este sola michiru me quiere y juega con migo pero..

-pero..-empieza a preocuparse un poco pues la mirada de la pequeña empieza a cristalizarse un poco..

-los extraño..los..los extraño mucho..-y lo hizo después de 6 meses desde que sucedió aquella tragedia la pequeña hotaru lloro.. y Seiya lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla..abrazarla como debió haber echo ese día..que por que no lo hizo?...

**flash back..**

-que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar..-lo dice Seiya algo preocupado pues kakyu lo había llamado urgentemente...

-lo mira algo preocupada y con la mirada algo triste..-mis padres..

-que..? que sucede con tus pudres..

-lo mira y lo abraza..-van..van a separarse.. –lo abraza y comienza sollozar..

-Seiya no sabia que hacer si consolarla o solo reclamarle por hacerlo venir desde estados unidos a Francia solo para eso..

**fin flash back..**

-perdóname..-fue lo único que pudo decir ,hotaru lo miro aun con lagrimas..Seiya sonrió un poco pero de sus ojos color zafiro empezaron a brotar algunas lagrimas..y delicadamente seco las lagrimas de hotaru..-debí estar con tigo..debí estar ahí para abrazarte..y para decirte que siempre contarías con el cariño de todos los que te rodeamos..-sonríe un poco..-me perdonaras algún día..?

-ella lo mira sonriendo y ahora fue la quien le seco sus lagrimas..-solo si me prometes siempre estar conmigo..

-el sonríe y pone su mano en forma de juramento..-te lo prometo..

-hotaru sonríe y lo abraza pero aun llora...-por..por que..por que se fueron..por que..-empezó a llorar aun mas Seiya continuo abrazándola sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba llorar solo eso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y ya te decidiste por el vestido..

-que..-se encontraba algo distraída jugando con la comida-

-suspira-no estas poniendo atención..

-a..lo siento –sonríe un poco-decías..?

-suspira-que si ya te decidiste por el vestido..?

-a..el vestido..-lo dice no muy animada..

-el la mira-serena que te pasa..as estado muy distante desde que salimos de la escuela..

-suspira-a..no no me pasa nada es solo que fue un día muy cansado eso es todo-trata de sonar lo mas sinceramente posible pues desde que salieron de la escuela ella no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en el encuentro con su osito.. .-te molestaría si no vamos..

-el la mira para después sonreír al mismo tiempo que toma sus manos para besarla-desde luego que no princesa pero recuerda que solo falta poco y no quisiera que por las prisas escojas cualquier vestido..

-suspira y sonríe-lo se y..no te preocupes..que mañana mismo empezare a buscar uno..

-sonríe-bien me alegra oír eso.-sonríe y ambos se ponen de pie..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira- y ahora que?-suspira mientras coloca una gran caja en el piso..

-sonríe-mina te dije que no era necesario que vinieras..

-sonríe..si lo se pero es que no tenia nada que hacer serena esta con darien ahora y bueno..

.-así que yo era tu ultima alternativa..-la mira algo enfadada..

.-a..no no quise decir eso

-sonríe-descuida lo se..bueno al menos gracias a tu ayuda termine pronto

-es verdad y por que te mudaste?

-sonríe-bueno no toda la vida iba a vivir con mi madre además este departamento ya lo tenia solo me faltaba amueblarlo y ahora pues solo me falta instalarme..-sonríe..

-ya veo..-sonríe-que envidia..me gustaría tener un departamento propio..

-ella la mira y se sienta a su lado ofreciéndole un poco de jugo..-gracias...

-pero si consigues el empleo ten por seguro que lo tendrás..

-sonríe..-eso si..es lo único bueno..y no dudo que lo tendré...

-y por que estas tan segura..?

-pues por que..no seria justo que el mundo se perdiera de una belleza como la mía..-empieza reír amy solo se le queda viendo en forma de extrañeza..pero de pronto mina divisa algo en la caja..

-que..que sucede mina..?

-amy..

-que?

-quien es Taiki..?

-que?..!-amy se para bruscamente y algo sorprendida después mira la caja donde ambas estaban recargadas y lo ve en ella grabado ese nombre, nombre que no le traía muy gratos recuerdos..

**flash back...**

iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital iba algo distraída por lo que no fijo cuando choco con alguien..

-lo..lo siento..-dijo .mientras recogía algunos papeles..-

-no descuide..-al verla se sorprendió un poco jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa y ella también se sorprendió un poco al verlo unchico bastante apuesto cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos violetas..el cual enseguida empezó a ayudarle a recoger los papeles..

-gracias..-lo dijo tímidamente mientras lo veía con sonrojo ciertamente esa bata de medico color blanca lo hacia lucir bastante bien por lo que supuso trabajaba ahí..-

-descuide no es ninguna molestia..-sonríe mientras le da el ultimo papel tirado..

-mucho gusto..amy misuno..-sonríe mientras le extiende su mano..

-el gusto es mío...Taiki kou...acabas de entrar..?-tenia curiosidad por saberlo ya que nunca antes la había visto ahí..-

-si..-sonríe tímidamente- estoy haciendo mi servicio..

-ya veo..pues espero que seamos buenos amigos..amy..

ella se sonroja un poco por tan encantadora mirada..

**fin flash back...**

-Taiki..Taiki!

-que.a-suspira y sonríe-a..lo siento decías muchiru..ella solo sonríe-

-déjalo michiru desde que salimos del colegio a estado así de distraído..

-eso no es cierto Yaten..

-que no es cierto.?.a ver dime que estaba diciendo michiru..

-a..bueno pues..-se pone algo nervioso-

-estaba diciendo que le da gusto el que estemos todos aquí.. verdad michiru?-lo dijo haruka poniendo su mano sobre su hombro michiru al sentir acercamiento se separo..

-si eso mismo, me da gusto que estén tu y tus hermanos aquí Taiki ahora si me disculpan iré a servir la cena..-suspira y se dirige a la cocina pues estaban en la sala..al verla ya alejada-

-vaya parece ser que aun no se le olvida...-empieza decir Yaten en tono burlón..

-si eso parece

-oye haruka ya intentaste hablar con ella..?

-suspira-créanme que lo e intentado incluso el olvidarla pero simplemente no puedo..

-pues tu tuviste al culpa al menos si estabas engañándola debiste tener la delicadeza de cuidarte las espaldas..-lo dice Yaten-

-por millonésima vez no la estaba engañando..-lo dice algo molesto-

-a no?

-claro que no..

-y la escena que la pobre vio..

-ya se los explique lita me beso..

-y como todo caballero correspondiste..-lo dice Taiki -

-olvídenlo con ustedes no se puede..-cuando se escucha el timbre..-

-debe ser Seiya..

-si..

-por cierto y que hace el aquí..?

-sonríe-mejor que el se los diga..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-amy..

-que..

-quien es..?

-ya te lo dije..no lo se mina las cajas no son mías y..

-suspira-amy tu mientes igual o peor que serena por que no me cuentas..somos amigas no..

-suspira-no me gusta hablar de eso mina la verdad es que no..-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse..mina lo nota y se pone de pie..

-por que no me cuentas ya sabes lo que dicen las penas son menos mientras se comparten con tus amigas... –sonríe, amy solo la mira con una medio sonrisa-

-suspira y nuevamente toma asiento en el piso recargándose en una caja..-cuando termino de hacer mi tesis me dijeron que antes de obtener mi titulo tenia k hacer un servicio y ..y me mandaron a estados unidos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira mientras ve como hotaru esta felizmente dormida..

-entonces lloro..

-si haruka así es..-sonríe-creo que eso era lo k necesitaba..

-si..es verdad ese día no lloro solo se la paso en silencio sin hablarle a nadie..

-me alegro que al menos se desahogara con migo..

-ciertamente ese día le hiciste mucha falta..

-si y me arrepiento tanto de no haber estado con ella..

-sonríe mientras sierra la puerta ambos salen..-bueno eso ya no tiene importancia ahora debes concentrarte en cumplir esa promesa k le hiciste..

-sonríe es verdad..-suspira un poco desanimado..

-Seiya..

-si?

-suspira y coloca su mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo..-estas bien..?

-yo..-suspira un poco pues sabia que haruka lo conocía bastante bien pues no en vano eran amigos desde la infancia..incluso lo conocía mejor k sus hermanos..-no haruka no lo estoy..sinceramente jamás me imagine volver a verla..y sabes lo k mas me dolió..-lo mira para después sonreír un poco..-su indiferencia..

-el lo mira ..-crees que este..

-no lo se y sabes..-lo mira..-sinceramente espero k así sea..espero que este casada por que si no...no se de lo que seria capas..

-el lo mira..-pues esperemos que enverdad lo este pues te conozco y se k el volver a verla te ara cometer mas de una locura

-el solo lo mira para después sonreír..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y...y k sucedió después..por que..por que lo dejaste..

-sonríe un poco..-por que ..por que me engaño..

-te..te engaño?

-si..

**flash back**

-sonríe ese día iría a comer con Taiki...cuando alguien toca a su consultorio..

-adelante..-después de decir esto una chica algo alta con un hermoso cabellos azulado entro..

-buenas tardes amy..ya..ya te vas..?-la mira algo hipócrita..

-si..esk iré a comer con Taiki..

-a..enserio?..-lo dice como si no supiera..

-si..por..

-sonríe.-.a no por nada ..amy..

-si..

-no es que sea metiche ni mucho menos chismosa pero sabes..algo..

-que?

-suspira..-ay amy esk no se como decírtelo tu eres mi amiga y..-empieza a hablar de la manera mas hipócrita k se puedan imaginar,..es decir con carita de mosquita muerta..-

-solo dilo y ya..-en realidad ya lo quería saber pues se le hacia un poco tarde..

-suspira- amy es que cuando venia para acá sin querer escuche como Taiki invitaba a melissa a salir hoy por la noche...

-que..?

-suspira-bueno no me creas si no quieres pero por que no lo compruebas es mas a horita ambos están en el consultorio de Taiki..

**fin flash back**

-y..y por supuesto tu no le creíste..

-claro que no yo..yo creía a Taiki incapaz de hacerme algo así..pero..

**flash back**

**-**Taiki..?

-que sucede amy..

-suspira..-po..podríamos ir hoy por la noche al cine hace tiempo que no vamos y me gustaría ir contigo..-sonríe mientras lo mira sabia que eso que hacia estaba mal pero de alguna forma tenia k saber si esta noche estaría libre o..se vería con ella..-

el la miro algo sorprendido pero después suspiro un poco..-lo siento pero hoy por la noche no puedo..

-ella se sorprendió acaso no podía por k saldría con ella?-a..no..

-no lo que pasa es que esta noche estaré muy ocupado con algunas cosas en el hospital es mas por eso es k te invite a comer pues hoy por la noche no podría me comprendes verdad..?-la mira dulcemente..

-yo..si Taiki..-sonríe.-.entonces será después..

**fin flash back**

entonces el y ella..

-suspira-no lo se pero desde ese día mi relación con Taiki empezó a complicarse..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira..se encontraba tomando un baño pues ese día sin duda fue uno muy complicado e inesperado...

**flash back**

-maestra quiero presentarle a mi mejor amigo...-serena un esta perdida en sus pensamientos pero después reacciono extendiéndole la mano..-mu..mucho gusto..-.dudo en decir su nombre pero después suspiro y trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible..-Se..Serena Tsukino..

el..no sabia que hacer pero después suspiro algo decepcionado y correspondió el saludo..

-mucho ..mucho gusto Seiya kou..-ambos se saludaron pero solo ese saludo basto y sobro para que ambos sintieran nuevamente el latir de su corazón como en aquella vez..

**fin flash back**

-por que..por ahora ahora..por que..-esa era la única pregunta que se hacia desde que lo vio..-suspira-aunk me duela decir esto pero..pero deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón k ya estés casado pues..pues..podría cometer una locura..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y la pelos de...

-Yaten!

-que..

-suspira-esta en estados unidos ella no quiso viajar..

-ya veo..y dime como van las cosas entre tu y ella..

-bueno pues..-duda un poco pero después mira a haruka el cual sonríe..michiru llega con un poco de café enseguida todos lo toman y empiezan a beber un poco..-

-vamos Seiya ya no le puedes dar lagas al asunto además tus dos hermanos están reunidos así que es el momento no lo crees..

-sonríe un poco ..-si tal vez tengas razón michiru..

-que Seiya que es lo que nos tienes que decir..-lo dice tranquilamente Taiki..-

-haruka empieza a reír un poco pues lo que mas le inquieta es la reccion de Yaten..

-suspira..-voy..-niega un poco-no..en un mes..-nuevamente suspira ciertamente esta tomando algo de valor para decirlo.-en un mes..me casare con kakyu..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola k tal eh? Ja si soy mala..me encanta ser mala jaja ok lo admito hay poco romance pero descuiden a partir del próximo capitulo el romance surgirá a mil por hora jaja weno espero les aya agradado este capitulo espero sus reviws no se les olvide..ya k me gustaría saber su opinión..y si gustan k la continué lo are ok.. se despide por el momento**

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**LLEGAS Y ENCUENTROS...**_

-suspira..-voy..-niega un poco-no..en un mes..-nuevamente suspira ciertamente esta tomando algo de valor para decirlo.-en un mes..me casare con kakyu..

al escuchar la noticia Yaten escupió su café..

-que tu que..!-rápidamente se para bastante molesto Taiki se paso bastante rápido el café...por lo que empezó ahogarse ..

-lo k escuchaste voy a..

-a no Seiya tu y esa no pueden..

-basta Yaten no te pregunte tu opinión ella y yo..

-la defiendes demasiado si supieras..

-si supiera k...

-olvídalo eres demasiado

-demasiado k..

Taiki estaba mas colorado cada vez y una asustada michiru empezó a darle algunos golpes en la espalda para k se recobrara de la impresión mientras Seiya y Yaten seguían discutiendo..

-basta ustedes dos..-lo dijo un molesto haruka..-parecen niños...

-Yaten y Seiya suspiran mas calmados y ambos toman asiento Taiki por fin recobro el aliento y suspiro un poco...

-Seiya estas seguro..el matrimonio es algo muy serio..-lo dijo Taiki..algo serio y tosiendo un poco

-yo...-duda un poco Yaten lo noto, Taiki seguía esperando respuesta..-yo..-suspira-si..lo estoy..

-suspira y se pone de pie..-si es así..no me queda nada mas que desearte toda la felicidad del mundo..-sonríe un poco..pues el también noto la duda..

-gracias..

-Yaten solo suspira con desagrado..-pues no me esperes en la boda yo me largo Taiki te espero en el departamento ya sabes la dirección..-salió de la sala bastante molesto..

-Taiki sonrió un poco Seiya solo suspiro con agonía..

-dale tiempo es solo que..-lo dijo Taiki para darle un poco de apoyo..

-descuida se que no le agrada y..la verdad me gustaría saber el motivo..tu sabes algo..?

-yo..-niega-no, no se nada..

-ya veo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

va en el taxi subió al primero que encontró..

-suspira..-casarse..-sonríe un poco para después negar así mismo..-ay Seiya si tu supieras..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sonríe mientras guarda un vestido en el closet..

-mañana..mañana por fin sabré si mi sueño se ara realidad-nuevamente sonríe mientras se dirige a su cama para dormir..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el elevador por fin se abrió y al salir vio a una chica tratando de abrir su departamento con algunas bolsas en mano y en el piso.. sonrió ante la idea de tener un poco de diversión después de haber pasado tan amargo momento..rápidamente se dirigió a ella y tomo una de sus bolsas..-

-permítame ayudarla..-lo dijo amablemente y por que no..con algo de galantería..-

ella se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió mirándolo el se sorprendió un poco pues ella con solo su mirada logro ruborizarlo..-gracias..-lo dijo mientras por fin logro abrirlo el chico movió un poco su cabeza en negación pues le pareció tonta su reccion..-

-esta bien si las dejo aquí..-lo decía mientras dejaba una bolsa en la entrada ella volteo y le sonrió nuevamente su rubor no se hizo de esperar..

-si no es mucha molesta me gustaría que las dejara en la cocina..-nuevamente sonrió el e también lo hizo y la siguió, mientras caminaban la chica iba encendiendo algunas luces..por lo que el chico pudo notar a la perfección su tan elegante departamento y por que no bonito y amplio..una pequeña sala un perfecto comedor y un gran televisor justo frente a la sala..

-gusta algo de beber..?-lo decía mientras colocaba algunas bolsas sobre la mesa..-

-bueno pues..-sonrió..pensando que no había perdido su encanto..-

-bueno aunque en realidad solo tengo agua..-empezó a reír un poco..el sonrió aquella chica le pareció un persona muy gentil..-

-entonces agua esta bien..

-ella sirvió el agua y se la dio..-

-gracias..-le sonrió en forma de coqueteo..ella lo noto y sonrió..-

-siempre es tan galante con las chicas que conoce..?-lo dice sonriendo mientras toma siento en una de las sillas de su comedor..-

-el se sorprende un poco acaso la chica sabia su intenciones..solo se limita a sonreír a tomara siento junto a ella..-

-solo a las chicas lindas..-la mira esperando que la chica se ruborizara o laguna reccoon pero fue todo lo contrario pues el ruborizado fue el ante su mirada..-

-pues gracias por su cumplido aunque sabe algo yo no acostumbro invitar extraños a mi departamento..

-a..no..

-ella sonrió y nego..

-y entonces por que me invito a mi..-sonríe al pensar que su encanto una vez mas funciono..

-sonríe-por su mirada..

-por su mirada? se sorprendió un poco-por..por mi mirada..

-si..su mirada dice muchas cosas y una de ella es que es una persona muy gentil aunque por su comportamiento no le gusta que nadie lo sepa..

-el se sorprendió un poco ella era la primera chica que notaba algo así en el..por lo que sonrió y dejo a un lado sus intenciones supo que nunca se atrevería a jugar con alguien así ..por primera vez el gran Yaten kou acepto su derrota a si que solo se limito a sonreírle..-

-enverdad te parezco una persona así..?

-por supuesto..

-el nuevamente sonrió y le ofreció su mano..-mucho gusto Yaten..kou..

-ella se sorprendió un poco por el apellido pero después supo que tal vez lo k le vino a la mente no era otra cosa si no mas que simples suposiciones..

-mucho gusto serena Tsukino..se acaba de mudar verdad?

-el sonríe y afirma..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira mientras entra a su habitación..

**flash back**

-Seiya estas seguro..el matrimonio es algo muy serio..-lo dijo Taiki..algo serio y tosiendo un poco

-yo...-duda un poco Yaten lo noto, Taiki seguía esperando respuesta..-yo..-suspira-si..lo estoy..

**fin flash back**

nuevamente suspira-enverdad lo estoy?..-sonríe y niega..-no, no lo estoy..pero..que ago.,.ella..-sonríe. -ay bombón enverdad deseo que estés casada enverdad...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya fuiste el primero en irte y el ultimo en llegar se puede saber donde estabas..?-lo decía Taiki pues ya hacia mas de una hora k había llegado..

-el sonríe-con una amiga..

-sonríe-vaya tres días aquí y ya tienes amigas..

-.el sonríe- .no esa clase de amigas por primera ves Yaten kou tiene una amiga..

-el se extraña un poco pues sabia perfectamente que Yaten no era el tipo de personas a las k le gustara tener solo amigas..

-si tu lo dices ..por cierto mañana estaré con haruka y Seiya..

-suspira-que.. serás el padrino...?-lo dice en forma sarcástica..

-el solo suspira-si lo seré pero no es solo por eso..por cierto enverdad no piensas ir..Yaten es la boda de nuestro hermano y.

-no voy a ir y punto además de que esa no se merece a Seiya..-lo dijo bastante molesto y dirigiéndose a su habitación..

-dime por que no te simpatiza tal vez si me lo dices o se lo dices a Seiya..

-suspira-a ti por k no te simpatiza..

-bueno pues..

-sonrió-asta mañana..que descanses..-suspira mientras entra Taiki solo suspira con resignación y se dirige a su habitación..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

un nuevo día llegaba y con ello algunas sorpresas estaba serrando su departamento cuando alguien la toco por la espalda ella volteo algo sorprendida pero después sonrió al ver a la persona..

-buenos días serena..-saludo con una sonrisa-

-buenos días Yaten..-nuevamente sonrió, ciertamente a pesar de que se conocieron apenas anoche ambos se simpatizaron..aunk solo sabían pocas cosas uno del otro ella sabia que le gustaba viajar así k solo termino diciéndole todas las partes que había visitado mientras que el solo sabia que ella se casaría en un mes..y que era maestra..

ambos iban en el elevador.

.-entonces trabajas en una escuela primaria.

-si..es una de las mejores de Tokio...

-ya veo..-sonríe-quieres que te lleve..

-ella sonríe pero niega..-muchas gracias pero tengo auto..

-es eso o tu novio es celoso..

-ella sonríe un poco pero después el elevador se abrió y salió..-nos vemos..-sonríe mientras se dirige a su auto el sonrió y se dirigió al suyo pues en la noche había llamado a su agencia para que le mandaran un auto..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira mientras ve la entrada

-bien mina aino ahora que estas aquí no puedes retractarte..-sonríe mientras entra a la gran empresa..Light

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentra conduciendo...

-vendrás por mi verdad Seiya..?

-por supuesto que si hotaru..

-sonríe-y tu Taiki a donde iras..

-no lo se tal vez vaya a la empresa para ver a Yaten..

-ya veo por que no vamos al cine los 4 hace mucho que no vamos..

-es verdad..bien que te párese si vamos por Yaten a la empresa y te recogemos los tres..

-ella sonríe-si..-tanto Taiki como Seiya sonríen pues hotaru había regresado a ser la niña que ellos conocieron..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras que en el aeropuerto de Tokio..

-aquí esta su equipaje..

-sonríe- muchas gracias..

-quiere que le consiga un taxi..

-si no es mucha molesta ,si me encantaría..

-el sonrió y la dirigió a la salida..ya ahí abordo un taxi..

-a donde la llevo señorita..

-ella sonrío..-a la empresa Light

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira-cielos hay muchas aspirantes..-lo decía mientras veía la gran fila..-tranquila mina..se que tu puedes..-se lo decía a si misma...cuando al dar vuelta choco con alguien..

-lo..lo siento..-se disculpo-pero después al ver a la persona se sorprendió..

-us..usted?

-sonríe-vaya nos volvemos a ver..

-acaso me esta siguiendo..?-lo dice algo molesta pues ya le pareció mucha coincidencia el encontrarlo 3 veces...

-yo..sonríe-ya quisiera señorita..

-a..y se puede saber por que..

-sonríe..-acaso no sabe quien soy..?

-como si me interesara saberlo..-lo dijo sarcásticamente..-

-sonríe..-vino a presentar la prueba de modelo no es así..?

-yo..si..si a eso vine..

-sonríe..-pues le deseo suerte por que déjeme decirle que soy muy estricto en cuestiones laborales..

.que?..ella no entendía pero después empezó a ponerse nerviosa..-no..no me diga que..

-sonrió-mucho gusto..Yaten kou..dueño de esta empresa..-sonríe extendiéndole la mano..a una mas que sorprendida mina..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aeropuerto...

-sonríe..-estoy segura que le agradara esta sorpresa..suspira y sube a uno de los tantos taxis..

-a donde la llevo señorita..

-a la empresa Light

-enseguida

-suspira..-"estoy segura que estará ahí.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien hotaru aquí estamos..ahora ve y esfuérzate..-lo decía Seiya mientras estacionaba el auto frete al colegio..

-me..me llevas asta mi salón..?

-se sorprendió un poco –por que no te acompaña Taiki yo..yo los espero..-Taiki se sorprendió un poco..pues noto como Seiya lo miraba en forma suplicante de que el entrara con ella..-

-suspira-pero..

-suspira-anda hotaru yo te llevo mientras Seiya espera te parece..?

-yo..bueno..-lo dijo algo decepcionada y bajo seguida

-Seiya..

-que?

-Estas bien..?

-yo .si..anda ve yo te espero..

-suspira y baja no muy convencido por la respuesta..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encuentra lavando los trastos del desayuno...

-as visto a setsuna..

-suspira-salió y no llegara asta hoy en la noche..

-ya veo entonces estaños solos..-sonríe mientras e cerca ella suspira y lo mira-

-por desgracia si..

-suspira-muchiru escucha yo..yo lo siento pero lo que viste..no..

-lo que vi fue mas que suficiente para darme cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres haruka..y ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un gravé error al enamorarme de ti..

-suspira..-pero michiru..tenemos que hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar..-lo mira y después sale de la cocina bastante molesta..haruka solo suspira resignado..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mucho gusto-sonríe- serena Tsukino..

-el gusto es mío..-sonríe con rubor pues cree que hotaru se quedo algo corta con eso de linda..

-bien hotaru las clases comenzaran pronto así k ve a tu lugar..

-si..adiós Taiki..

-sonríe-adiós pequeña..

-sonríe-bueno fue un gusto pero como vera tengo que dar clases..

-el gusto fue mío..-sonríe y mira como se sierra la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien ya estoy aquí.. prepárate Yaten kou..-sonríe mientras las puertas de la gran empresa se abren..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suspira.. las candidatas ya están aquí..

-sonríe..-bien llévalas al estudio enseguida iré..

-por cierto señorita

-si..

-el joven kou acaba de llegar..

-sonríe un poco..-quien de los tres..

-sonríe.-el joven Yaten..

-ya veo bien enseguida iré..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

camina hacia la salida del la escuela cuando divisa a cierta chica se sorprende un poco pero ya le había perecido el verla así que esta ves decidió seccionarse de k enrelidad fuera o no ella..

entra a su oficina ese día se le había hecho un poco tarde..sonríe mientras acomoda algunas cosas en su consultorio..cuando escucha como la puerta se abre..aunk no volteo pues pensó seria la directora k venia a regañarla..

-a..amy?

-esa voz la hizo voltear inmediatamente era el , aquel chico por el cual derramo mas que mil lagrimas..

-ta..Taiki..?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira ya había tardado demasiado..

suspira-Taiki..apresúrate..-lo dijo algo desesperado nuevamente suspira-enverdad no quiero verla..no quiero..no quiero por que si la veo seria capas de..capas de...capas de robarle un beso..-sonríe tocándose sus labios..-un beso..me gustaría volver a sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos..enverdad me gustaría..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aun se miraban, veían como esk ambos seguían conservando ese hermoso mirar..

-amy..eres..eres tu..?-lo dijo algo sorprendido y a la vez alegre..

-Taiki..que..que haces aquí..?

-amy..yo..

-suspira mas calmada..-creí que aun estarías en estados unidos..

-y..y lo estoy ahora soy el director del hospital..

-toma siento..-me da gusto eres un gran medico..

-amy..por que te fuiste.?.por que me dejaste? por que.. -tenia miles de preguntas..-

-suspira-no..no hay nada que explicar..

-el suspira y sonríe un poco-por lo que veo eres la enfermera escolar..

-si..así es..este es mi nuevo trabajo..

-pues los niños deben de estar contentos al tener una enfermera tan linda..

-ella se ruborizo un poco como es k después de casi 2 años siguiera logrando hacerla ruborizar de esa manera..-

-Taiki yo..

-disculpa la interrupción..-entro una de las tantas secretarias..- la directora solicita tu presencia..

-suspira-si enseguida iré..

-amy yo..

-suspira-vete por favor..no..no se como me encontraste..pero por favor..no me vuelvas a buscar..-lo mira y sale del consultorio aunk derramo una pequeña lagrima soltaría Taiki solo vio como se alejaba..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-buenos días puedo ayudarla en algo..?

-si..busco a Yaten kou..?

-Yaten kou?

-si vera es el dueño de esta empresa y me imagine que estaría aquí..

-a..si así es pero..

-sonríe..-que bueno me puede decir donde esta su oficina..?

-a..si claro pero quien lo busca..

-sonríe-descuide el me conoce bastante bien soy rey hino..su prometida..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sus alumnos se encontraban en silencio resolviendo algunos problemas...

**flash back**

-gracias..lo cuidare mucho..-

el la mira duda en hacerlo pero si no lo hacia sabia que se arrepentiría..lentamente se puso de pie y la sostuvo de la barbilla alzando su rostro para lograr verla fijamente ella lo mira aun con algunas lagrimas el sonríe y tiernamente y lo mas delicadamente posible seco sus lagrimas.. ella sintió el suave roce por lo que se sonrojo dudaba en hacerlo pero sabia que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría..lentamente se acerco a su rostro ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro el roce de sus labios cada vez era menos.. y lo hicieron primero fue un pequeño roce pero después se convirtió en un suave..dulce y tierno beso de amor..

**fin flash back**

-sonríe mientras se toca su labios..-"un beso.."-suspira- "solo uno."-lo piensa mientras ve a sus alumnos pero hotaru noto como se ruborizada ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-se puede saber por que tardaste tanto..?-lo dice Seiya va manejando en dirección a la empresa..

-a..decías..?

-suspira-olvídalo..

-Seiya..

-si..

-por que no la quisiste acompañar..

-que..?

-por que no acompañaste a hotaru acaso hay algo en esa escuela que..

.-a.no..no de ninguna manera es solo que...a..mira ya llegamos estacionare el auto deacuerdo..-sonríe mientras estaciona el auto enverdad no quería que nadie mas supiera lo de el y su bombón.. Taiki se le queda viendo mas que extrañado..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira algo agobiada ya había visto a mas de 10 aspirantes y aun no encontraba lo que requería..

-y para que necesitan a la modelo ayanami?

-sonríe al escuchar la voz..

-vaya..Yaten kou..se puede saber que haces aquí?

-el le sonrió..-créeme que tu no eres la razón..aunque..-se acerca a ella seductoramente..-

-suspira-descuida no pretendo serla..como sea..la modelo se necesita para promocionar unas joyas..

-ya veo..

-y vienes con tus hermanos..?

-sonríe-no tardaran en llegar sabes .. aunk me cueste admitirlo eres una gran presidenta..

-sonríe-es una de mis tantas cualidades..

-lo se..-sonríe acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

-disculpen..-una voz los interrumpió..

-que sucede?

-lo siento pero la otra candidata esta esperando..

ella sonríe y se dirige a la entrada –será en otra ocasión Yaten..-sonríe mientras sale coquetamente..Yaten solo sonríe para si pero después de pensarlo un poco y recordar a cierta aspirante quiso dar un vistazo al estudio..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

disculpe la oficina de Seiya kou..

-Seiya kou?

-si..vera el es el dueño y como esta aquí en Tokio pues supuse que estaría en su oficina..

-lo..lo siento pero el único joven kou que esta aquí es el joven Yaten?

-Yaten?..-lo dijo molesta-genial y ahora..

-a..pero mire que el que va entrando no es..-lo dice señalando hacia la entrada...la chica sonríe y se dirige rápidamente a la entrada y se lanza a los brazos del que acaba de entrar-

-Seiya!

-ka..kakyu..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

Si, si lo se sigo sin escribir sobre la pareja protagonista pero descuiden k pretendo darles situaciones verdaderamente romanticonas jajaj además de que weno ya apareció nuevamente la pelos de... Jaja me da una risa solo de imaginármelo... pelos de k tendrá? Jaja en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán pues no precisamente será Yaten el que lo dirá y por que rey llego presentándose como su prometida? acaso hay algo k no sabemos?.además ..que es eso de lo k Seiya no esta enterado y Yaten si?..haruka podrá hablar con michiru..?y k hay con darien y el padre de serena por k no salieron en este capitulo..? (ja me culpo por eso.)..weno todas estas dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco..claro eso si gustan saberlo..weno solo me resta darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y esperando REVIWS se despide por ahora..

_**AISHITERUKOU..**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SORPRESAS**_

-ka..kakyu..-un sorpresivo Seiya intentaba mantener el equilibrio pues la pelirroja casi terminaba tarándolo-k que haces aquí..-lo dijo zafándose por completo..

-.suspira..-como k ago aquí..-sonríe..-vine a verte..te extraño tanto..-y sorpresivamente lo beso..Seiya correspondió el beso pues su hermano estaba presente..—sonríe..-acaso no te da gusto verme?

-a..bueno si pero..

-sonríe-Seiya iré a buscar a Yaten por k no le enseñas a kakyu la empresa..-compresivamente hablo Taiki..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-buenos días señor chiva..

-buenos días señor fujimata

-ya esta listo?

-sonríe..-mas k listo..en un mes será mi boda..

-será una lastima pues lo tendremos ausente al menos por algo de tiempo no?

-pues si pero solo será poco..después de la luna de miel estaré de vuelta

-sonríe..-aun no se como es k le hizo para tener a tan hermosa prometida..ya que se sabe que el señor tsukino es de carácter algo especial..

-sonríe un poco..-tuve mis métodos..

-sus métodos..?

-sonríe..-yo solo me entiendo si?-ante esa respuesta solo dejo mas k extrañado al su acompañante.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien un poco mas a la derecha..—sonríe y camina a la derecha enseguida hace una pose..se trata de una chica muy hermosa cabellera castaña y algo larga..-

-perfecto deja tus datos..

-perfecta?..-dijo incrédulo un chico algo molesto pues no le gusto para nada aquélla chica..

-suspira y lo mira..-Yaten as echo esa expresión desde la quinta..hazme un favor y vete..si..solo me distraes..

-sonríe.-creí k estábamos buscando a la mejor..

-y así es..

-sonríe y se acerca..-entonces deja k un experto se haga cargo..-le sonríe y se acerca peligrosamente a su labios...ella se pone un poco nerviosa y ruborizada Yaten lo nota y sonríe separándose de ella- señor tarashi.. –llamo a el fotógrafo..

-si señor..

-sonríe..-que todas las candidatas pasen..

-todas!-habla algo sorprendida ayanami...-

-sonríe..-si así es..veremos todas al mismo tiempo y las k no llenen los requisitos se irán..así no perderemos el tiempo..además de k ya me quiero ir..

-ella sonríe..-no tienes remedio..esta bien..blake as pasar a todas..

-como usted diga..-sonríe y sale..pero no sierra la puerta debido al presencia de alguien mas k entro..

-suspira viendo a la k entro..-k sucede .-lo dice ayanami..

-sonríe-lamento la interrupción pero..pero hay alguien esperando al joven Yaten en su oficina..

-a..a mi?-se extraña un poco..pero después sonríe al recordar a quien esperaba..-debe ser mi hermano..

-sonríe y niega..-no..lo siento..

-a. no?..y quien es..

-sonríe algo nerviosa..-su..su prometida..

-Yaten se sorprende... y ayanami quería reír para sus adentros..-mi prometida!-lo dijo molesto.

-si..bueno ella lo dijo..-empezó a decir nerviosa pues teme ser despedida por dejarla entrar..-

-sonríe sarcásticamente..-dijiste k esta en mi oficina verdad..?

-si..

-ahora vera esa..-sale rápidamente de su oficina y muy molesto ayanami empezó reír mientras la secretaria no sabia k sucedía..

-prometida..-sonríe-pobre..Yaten la va a matar..-seguía riendo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraba borrando el pisaron sus alumnos acababan de salir a receso..

-maestra..-alguien la llamo y volteo algo extrañada..

-que sucede hotaru..por k no saliste con tus compañeros..?

-sonríe..-bueno es que..-duda un poco pero después la mira fijamente..-le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-ella se extraña un poco pero después toma siento hotaru se sienta en una banca frente al escritorio..

-y..y k clase de pregunta..-la mira..

-pues..es es algo indiscreta..

-ella la mira algo incrédula pero después sonríe..-con k indiscreta e..-sonríe aun mas.,.-tu no te preocupes pregúntame lo k quieras..

-ella sonríe y la mira..-es..es casada..

-ella se extraña aun mas pero después suspira con algo de agonía..-no..no soy casada..

-sonríe..-enserio!-lo dijo muy emocionada

serena cada vez estaba mas k extrañada..-no..pero..-suspira un poco desilusionada..-pero muy pronto lo estaré..-eso ultimo hizo k hotaru cambiara un poco de expresión a triste pero después de ver la cara de tristeza de serena sonrío un poco..-

-ya veo..-sonríe..y su novio pasara hoy por usted..

-suspira..-no..lo veré asta la noche..

.sonríe..-entonces estará libre..

-pues si pero..

-sonríe..- k bien le gustaría ir al cine?

-bueno pues..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba muy cerca de su oficina..

-Yaten!-una voz lo hizo volteara justo cuando estaba por entrar..

-suspira..-ahora no Taiki..tengo algo k arreglar..-lo dijo muy molesto Taiki se extraño un poco por su actitud..cuando Yaten entro..

-déjalo..-lo dijo sonriente..

-ayanami?..pero..

-suspira-yo se lo k te digo por k no vienes con migo..las audiciones están por terminar..y ya tengo a la modelo no te gustaría verla..?

-bueno pues..

-sonríe y lo toma del brazo-..anda vamos..

-pero..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

al entrar se sorprendió de al verla estaba en su silla y jugando con algunos papeles..

-rei..?pero..

-Yaten!-no termino de hablar Yaten pues.. rei se lanzo a sus brazos..Yaten suspiro desagradablemente y se safo..-que ..que rayos estas haciendo aquí..?

.-sonríe ..-como que k ago..vine a verte..

-suspira..-creí k te había quedado claro que no quería verte..lo k paso en Inglaterra..pues..

-sonríe..-fue maravilloso..

-que?..-no entiende nada..-escucha..no se k pretendes al presentarte como mi prometida pero..te advierto k lo mejor será k te alejes de mi..por que..

-sonríe con malicia..-yo no pretendo nada es solo k me gusto la idea presentarme como lo k soy..

-sonríe sarcásticamente..-tu no eres mi prometida..

-sonríe—así es aun no es oficial pero lo será

-sonríe..-así?..y como se supone lo aras..

-lo mira y con una sonrisa y mirada de malicia le extendió unos papeles..

-que..que rayos es..

-suspira..-Yaten..-lo mira..-vas a ser padre..

-que?-una reacción de sorpresa fue la recibida pero después cambio a una molesta..-pero k rayos estas diciendo..

-la verdad compruébalo es positivo..-sonríe- .tu y yo..

-la mira y la toma fuertemente del brazo..-lárgate...

-que yo no..

-te vas o llamo a seguridad.-lo dijo aun mas molesto..

-serias capas..?-lo dice incrédula..

-quieres probarlo..-la mira desafiante..

-ella se safa y abre la puerta..-me voy ..pero no te libaras de mi tan fácilmente Yaten kou..—salió muy molesta y azotando la puerta segundos después Yaten tiro con furia algunos papeles y choco su puño contra el escritorio..-maldición!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases estaban por terminar ahora se encontraban en la clase de deporte así que serena aprovecho para ir con amy..

-y..y que le dijiste..

-suspira..-pues no pude negarme..

-sonríe un poco..-te la pasaras bien..-la mira pero después suspira..

-.amy..

-si..

-es..estas bien?

-que..así claro..

-la mira y sonríe..-que tienes..

-yo..no nada..

-le sonríe..-somos amigas no? anda dime..tal vez pueda ayudarte..

-ella la mira y le sonríe..-lo que pasa es que..suspira..-hoy por la mañana..mi pasado vino..

-tu..tu pasado? lo dijo algo extrañada..

-sonríe un poco..-si..-su mirada empezó a cristalizarse..-

-amy..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sonríe..-enserio..?-lo dijo muy emocionada..

-por supuesto usted es la candidata perfecta para promocionar esas joyas..

-sonríe aun mas..-entonces yo..

-si así es .bienvenida a las empresas Light señorita mina aino..-sonríe extendiéndole la mano ella sonríe aun mas y le extendió la mano..

-mu..muchas gracias de verdad..-

-no tiene nada k agradecer solo k ahora solo tiene k pasar la aprobación del presidente y listo..

-cuando escucho presidente su mirada cambio drásticamente sabia k no era del agrado de el..y por consiguiente no la aceptaría..

-sucede algo señorita..

-a..no nada es solo k..

-sonríe..-por mi esta bien..-una voz se escucho-

-joven Taiki..-lo dijo ayanami..mina se extraño un poco..pero Taiki la miro y le sonrió..extendiéndole la mano..-bienvenida señorita..

-ella se extraña un poco pues pensó seria Yaten en juzgarla..-pues.

-con que aquí estabas..-llego Seiya y kakyu las cual estaba colgada del brazo de Seiya..-creí k no te gustaba este ambiente..

-bueno no pero..quise dar un vistazo..

-sonríe soltando a kakyu..

-vaya así k tu promocionarás las joyas.

-a..bueno si..-sonríe-así es..mina aino...mucho gusto..

-el gusto es mío..Seiya kou..-le extendió la mano..en forma de saludo y le sonrió con galantería y por consiguiente mina se sonrojo cosa k no le agrado a kakyu..Yaten justo en ese momento iba llegando .y al ver escena se molesto un poco mas..

-.genial lo k me faltaba la pelos de..

-Yaten ..-sonríe-..y tu prometida..?-lo dijo algo divertida..-

-muy graciosa ayanami –lo dijo molesto dirigiéndose a Seiya y los demás.. ayanami solo lo miro y se fue..-

-vaya..vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí..-lo dice algo sarcástico..

-Yaten..-trato de calmarlo un poco Taiki..

-a mi también me da gusto verte Yaten..

-suspira y voltea a otro lado..-vaya con que quedaste tu..?-la mira..

-bue..bueno pues si..solo falta su aprobación..-lo dijo algo preocupada mina..

-bueno pues..

-por supuesto k se quedara..-lo dijo un alegre Seiya..-es perfecta no lo crees Yaten..

-bueno pues..

-además de que tiene unos ojos hermosos..-por ultimo dijo Taiki ante la sorpresa de sus dos hermanos..Seiya sonríe..-es verdad-.la mira..-tus ojos son hermosos..-mina se sonrojo aun mas kakyu estaba mas k molesta la estaban ignorando por completo..

-sonríe..-claro..ese color de ojos vendría bien con unas joyas finas.. pues así lucirán mas..

-lucirán mas?..que es lo que le trataba de decir aquella chica acaso la estaba insultando..?..grave error..nadie insulta a mina aino..

-kakyu..-trato de decir Seiya..algo molesto..

-k..?es la verdad –sonríe aun mas..y se acerca e amina y la ve de pies a cabeza..-y sinceramente me alegra k solo modeles joyas pues con ese cuerpo.,.

-kakyu..-Seiya empezó a molestarse..

sonríe sarcásticamente apretando los puños con algo de molestia Yaten lo noto..

-discúlpala es solo que..-trato de disculparse con mina..-

-sonríe..-descuide..sabe algo señora..

-señora?-Yaten al escuchar eso empezó a reír para sus adentros Taiki se extraño y Seiya ya no sabia k hacer..

-señora?..-respondió molesta kakyu..-sabes k niñita tu no me vas a hablar así acaso sabes quien soy..-

-ella la mira mas k molesta sabia k si lo hacia perdería el trabajo pero eso ya no le importaba nadie humillaba de esa manera a mina aino. Seiya Taiki y Yaten no sabia k hacer...-sinceramente no se quien es ni me importa..alguien como usted no se merece la mas mínima atención...-empezó decir una molesta mina Yaten se sorprendí jamás pensó escuchar a alguien hablar así..

-que es lo que tratas de decirme..sabes k soy la novia de Seiya kou..del dueño y por consiguiente futura dueña de la empresa así k si yo quiero podría despedirte..

-basta kakyu.!-empezó a reclamar Seiya

-sabe k... haga lo k le plazca sinceramente nunca me atrevería a trabajar con personas como usted ..jamás me permitía el estar rodeada de una vieja bruja..!-lo dijo molesta y dirigiéndose a la salida..Yaten sonríe ante todo lo k le dijo y solo se limito a reír..

-tu de k te ríes..-lo dijo muy molesta kakyu

-sonríe-.-de k por fin alguien te dice en tu cara lo k eres..

-basta Yaten!-lo dijo molesto Seiya..Yaten solo suspira y se dirige a la salida..Taiki lo sigue..

-que fue todo eso kakyu..

-bue..bueno yo..-trato de calmarse..

-suspira..y niega..-toma..-le extiende un papel.

.-y..y esto..?

-hablaremos en la noche esta es la dirección de haruka

-espera yo pensé que iríamos a comer..

-suspira-no puedo quede de llevar a hoaru al cine..

-que? pero Seiya..

-nada de peros hablaremos en la noche..-suspira molesto y sale..

-lo mira..-hotaru..ay esa niña..tendré k hallar al forma de deshacerme de ella..-sonríe..mientras sale de la empresa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sonríe..-.bien niños es todo por hoy..

-sii!-todos salen..

-suspira..-entonces si vendrá..

-sonríe..-si así es..le dije amy abra problema con eso

-a..por supuesto k no..

-aunk no me as dicho con quien iremos..

-la mira y se acerca y le hace señal de que se agache ella obedece..-son..Seiya..-al escuchar ese nombre se paro mas k extrañada..y ruborizada a la vez

-se..Seiya..

-sonríe y afirma..-y también con su hermanos..

-hermanos...hotaru yo..

-serena..-llego una mina bastante triste..

-mi..mina..pero..

-hola hotaru.-.la saludo desanimada..

-hola..

-sonríe un poco..-podrías dejarme hablar con tu maestra...

-ella sonríe y afirma..

-miss no se vaya a ir e..?

-ella se sorprende un poco pero después le sonríe..-por supuesto k no avísame en cuento lleguen..

-ella afirma y sale..

-cuando llegue quien..?

-sonríe y suspira..-Seiya..

-que?—se sorprende un poco...-Seiya va a..

-suspira –y no solo eso iremos al cine..

-que?-se sorprende aun mas..-enserio!

-si..mina..ven con migo por favor..

-que pero..

-por favor..mira amy también va a..

-amy?

-suspira..-si..me dijo lo de..Taiki..

-a..si?

-si..y creo k no esta muy bien le servirá de distracción..no lo crees..?

-pues si pero yo k tengo k ver..

-suspira-vi tu cara cuando llegaste no te fue bien en la audición verdad?

-a..bueno pues..

-anda vamos si!-la mira con ojitos de borrego a medio morir..

-esta bien además será gratis no?

-ella sonríe y afirma..

-listo serena ya podemos irnos..

-hola amy..

-mina..pero a k hora llegaste?

-sonríe..-hace un momento..y también iré con ustedes..

-enserio..-lo dice animada pues ya hacia tiempo k no salían juntas..

-si..-cuando la puerta se abre..

-maestra..-llego muy emocionada hotaru..

-que..que sucede hotaru?

-ya llegaron.-sonríe y justo de tras de ella aparecieron tres apuestos chicos..mina casi se iba de espaldas al verlos..amy no podía creerlo ahí estaba el..y serena solo se limito mirarlo fijamente su corazón se empezó a acelerarse nuevamente..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**H**ola..si si me encanta ser mala...jajaja y si sigo sin escribir sobre sys..pero ahora si. se los juro.. se los prometo..se los garantizo..en el próximo capitulo abra mucho romance. Siii! y sip no dije pelos de k tenia pero eso si lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo..k pasara ahora?..rei embarazada?...saben algo muchas cosas pueden pasar en una sala obscura de cine y mas si el galán lo tienes aun ladito jajaja no se pierdan el prox capitulo **_SOLO UN BESO_** dejen reviws por fa..y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.. y se despide por ahora su amiga

AISHITERUKOU 

_Ya esta la actualización en..._ **_SUEÑOS_**

_Próximamente_... **_UNA PRINCESA EN TOKIO..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca pongo openning ni mucho menos ending pero creo k este capitulo lo amerita pues así le dará un poco mas de sentimiento...(o..al menos eso pienso yo) además de k el ending es nuevo..disfruten de el ..k a mi pesar es el mas largo k he escrito..

-maestra..-llego muy emocionada hotaru..

-que..que sucede hotaru?

-ya llegaron.-sonríe y justo de tras de ella aparecieron tres apuestos chicos..mina casi se iba de espaldas al verlos..amy no podía creerlo ahí estaba el..y serena solo se limito mirarlo fijamente su corazón se empezó a acelerarse nuevamente..

SOLO UN BESO 

**_Amar es una cosa especial _**

**_no es un viene y va_**

**_Amar solo te pasa una vez _**

**_pero de verdad_**

**_Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará_**

**_Amar es como un milagro difícil de explicar _**

**_Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento_**

**_Amar es cuando tu la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo_**

**_Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso_**

**_Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos _**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte _**

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida _**

**_solo por besarte_**

**_El amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo_**

**_El amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos _**

**_El amar es cuando tu la vez y se queda en tus ojos_**

**_El amar es cuando te das cuanta de que ella lo es todo_****_  
_**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte _**

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida_**

**_solo por besarte_**

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte ie_**

**_Por los amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego iou_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida_**

**_Ay! solo por besarte_**

hotaru noto la mirada de los ahora seis así k sonrió un poco y se dirigió a serena..

-démonos prisa o se nos ara tarde..-.dijo hotaru jalando a serena hacia la entrada ante la mirada de todos los cuales aun no podían pronunciar palabra .Seiya suspira..

-ho.hotaru..bom.-niega un poco.-a..no quiero decir tu maestra vendrá?..

-ella sonríe-si la invite acaso ahí algún problema..?-lo mira inocente..

-a..no..bueno..

-por supuesto k no lo hay..vaya serena con k eres la maestra de hotaru..-lo dice sacándose un poco de sorpresa Yaten.. pues jamás pensó en volver a ver a mina y menos después de su "renuncia"

-sonríe un poco-..bueno así es..

-us.ustedes se conocen..?.-pregunto algo intrigado Seiya..-

-sonríe y se acerca a serena pasando su brazo por su espalda..-si así es ella vive en el mismo edificio donde ahora me estoy quedando..

-suspira mas calmada..-si así es..

-serena..-dijo tímidamente amy pues aun no podía creer k nuevamente estaba el ahí frente a ella..

-que..que sucede amy..

-suspira.-lo..lo siento pero acabo de recordar algo y .y no voy a poder ir ..lo siento..-iba a salir pero Taiki la sostuvo del brazo para sorpresa de todos..-

-la mira..-por k no nos acompaña estoy seguro k no le quitara mucho tiempo..

-bu..bueno pues..-no sabia k decir..estaba muy nerviosa el acercamiento de Taiki le traía nuevamente ese latir tan cálido y voluble k pensó ya había perdido..-yo..

-sonríe y la toma dela brazo..-si vendrás verdad?-la mira tiernamente

-hotaru yo...

-suspira..-por supuesto k vendrá ..-lo dice una suplicante mina pues.. no quería estar ella contra los tres ya k pensó ninguno había olvidado el pequeño incidente en la empresa..

-bueno pues..

-amy ven si..-ahora fue serena la k lo dijo amy solo suspiro y afirmo..-deacuerdo..

-sonríe-genial ahora vamonos o si no se ara tarde..-dijo Yaten..al parecer el mas ajeno a toda esa situación..salió de la mano de hotaru seguidos de Taiki y amy serena estaba por salir pero antes de k lo hiciera Seiya la tomo del brazo para su sorpresa..

-espera..

-ella suspira y lo mira..-k..k sucede..si no nos apresuramos hotaru..

-la suelta y la mira-bom..no serena..

-ella se extraña un poco su corazón aun late con fuerza y el rubor aumenta..pero trata de calmarse-Seiya.yo creo k lo mejor..lo mejor será..k..k..

-sonríe-..lo se..tu y yo nunca nos conocimos verdad?-la mira pero en sus palabras se nota cierto aire de tristeza, tristeza k contagio a serena pues su mirada también entristeció..-

-ella lo mira y afirma..-tu y yo ahora..-no sabe k decir ese acercamiento jamás se lo imagino..su corazón sigue latiendo su mirada la hipnotiza sin querer y sin saber por que empezó a acercarse a el, el solo la veía ese latir lo podía sentir y también empezó a acercarse a su rostro..

-serena!-una inoportuna mina llego..-

ambos se dieron cuenta del acercamiento a si k actuaron lo mas indiferente k pudieron..

-ya..ya vamos mina..-se apresuro a decir serena al mismo tiempo en k ambas abandonaron el aula. Seiya solo suspiro..y sonríe colocando su mano sobre su corazón..

-hay bombón..-sonríe.-k are..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira-cielos ya es tarde..-mira su reloj..y empieza a marcar..

-colegio Tokio..(k poca imaginación no?)

-sonríe..-habla darien chiva podría comunicarme con la maestra tsukino..

-lo..lo siento pero la maestra tsukino acaba de retirarse

-suspira-ya veo bueno muchas gracias..-cuelga la bocina- ni hablar la veré asta hoy en la noche.-sonríe un poco pero instantes después suena su móvil..

-si diga..

-darien..!

-ka..kakyu..?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-el camino fue algo cayado hotaru solo iba sonriendo para ella misma pues durante el transcurso ninguno de los seis dejaba de mirarse de reojo..y ella lo notaba a la perfección

-y..y k película vamos a ver..?

-suspira..-no se cual quieres ver tu hotaru..?-lo decía Seiya mientras seguía manejando..

-sonríe un poco..-bueno a mi me gustaría ver..titanic.

-titanic?

-si..no la e visto..

-pero hotaru..esa película ya no esta en taquilla desde hace mucho..

-sonríe aun mas..-lo se..

-entonces no entiendo por k la quieres ver si se supone iremos al cine..

-mm.ya se. k les párese si la rentamos..

-re..rentarla pero..

-ándale Seiya..si!-lo mira con ojitos de borreguita a medio morir..

-de todas maneras si la rentamos donde se supone la veremos..-lo dice Taiki-

-pues..en la casa..andendele si además sirve que le enseño a mi maestra donde vivo..-mira a los tres ellos ya no dicen nada solo suspiran resignados pero hotaru solo sonrió al ver al expresión de serena y las chicas..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-déjame bajar..-lo decía al punto de la histeria-

-ya te dije k no..

-lo mira mas k molesta..-para el auto o abro la puerta ahora mismo..

-sonríe..-ya te dije k no además ya no estamos muy lejos..

-lejos..lejos de k haruka para el auto ahora mismo..!

-vamos michiru...ya aguantaste mas de 3 horas de viaje solo un poco mas y..

-que es lo k quieres..-lo dice un poco mas calmada pero su mirada empieza a entristecer haruka lo nota..

-yo solo..

-lo mira..-quieres hacerme mas daño..eso es lo k quieres..?

-suspira..-claro k no michiru es lo ultimo k querría..yo..yo solo quiero k me perdones..

-suspira-que..que te perdone..?.no haruka yo..yo no..

haruka para el auto y la mira detenidamente michiru al ver esa mirada quedo mas que hipnotizada..ese verde k había echo tiempo atrás estremecer su corazón nuevamente lo estaba logrando..-yo..

-haruka sonríe un poco y delicadamente seca una pequeña lagrima k esta resbalando de esos ojos azules tan azules como el agua de los mares..-perdóname...-poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su labios..michiru quería creerle pero nuevamente esa imagen la hizo mover su cabeza hacia otra dirección..

-lo..lo k vi yo..

-suspira..-lo ke viste..no es lo k tu crees déjame explicarte si mis palabras no te convencen..te dejare ir..-lo dice con un nudo en la garganta pues sabia k esa seria su ultima oportunidad..-

-suspira mas tranquila..-adelante..te..te escucho..

-el solo suspira y nuevamente enciende el auto..-en cuanto lleguemos te lo diré..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-parece que no hay nadie..?

-si eso parece tal vez haruka salió..

-si y tal vez..

-maestra quiero enseñarle mi habitación..-hotaru la jalo hacia las escaleras..y ambas subieron Seiya solo suspira un poco..

-iré a poner al película por k no les muestran la casa..-sonríe y se retira..-

-qui..quieres algo de tomar amy..-pregunto Taiki..-

-a..no muchas gracias así estoy bien..

-vaya pero k pequeño es el mundo no?-lo dice Yaten refriéndose a mina pues estaba curioseando..mina al escuchar eso supo k se refería a ella y sonrió un poco..

-bue..bueno pues..

-acaso ya se conocían..?-pregunto amy pues prefirió meterse un poco en aquella conversación k sentir esa mirada k solo le dedicaba Taiki..

-e...bueno pues..

-sonríe..-la señorita aino insulto a la novia de nuestro hermano..-dijo en tono burlón Yaten..

-mina es eso verdad..?-lo dijo con sorpresa..-

-a...bueno yo..-lo dijo algo nerviosa.. pero después cambio su semblante a algo molesto..-ella tuvo la culpa por insultarme..! uy esa vieja bruja pelos de jarrito de cereza sin gas...uyyyy-lo dijo muy molesta Taiki solo la miro incrédulo mientras Yaten empezó a reír para sus adentros sin duda alguna esa chica tenia un carácter sumamente especial y quizás y solo quizás como el de el...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no cree que tengo una linda vista..?-lo dice refiriéndose al balcón pues ahí se encontraban podía distinguirse perfectamente una playa..aunk estaba algo lejos del lugar..

-a..perdón decías..-estaba muy distraída hotaru solo sonríe y toma asiento en su cama..

-maestra pue...

-serena le sonríe..-solo serena..-hotaru la mira en forma algo extraña..-me gustaría k solo me dijeras serena..que dices..-la mira tiernamente..

-ella sonríe ampliamente..-que me encantaría entonces serena tu..tu ya conocías a Seiya..

-se para algo sorprendida de la cama.. –yo..

-suspira-lo suponía tu y el se conocían..

-a..bueno..-pero después suspira-hotaru por que dices eso..

-la mira-por sus miradas..sabes Seiya no acostumbra ver a alguien de esa manera..-serena se sonroja un poco

-y de..de que manera?-pregunta algo intrigada en realidad le interesaba saber

-sonríe-de una manera muy especial como si quisiera.. no se solo tenerte ahí junto a el..

-la mira pero después su mirada se concentra en la nada..

-y..y la tuya dice lo mismo..

-ella se sorprende un poco..

-ho..hotaru yo..

-hotaru!-un grito desde la planta baja se escucho..

-suspira...y sonríe-bueno parece k llego la hora de ver la película..

-ella sonríe y la toma de la mano..-si..-ambas salen..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y..y eso fue lo k paso..

-ella no lo puede creer en verdad eso paso?..trata de asimilar un poco las cosas haruka le dice k creyó que era ella?..-yo..

-suspira-se k es difícil de creer pero es verdad mi secretaria me dijo k eras tu y..y yo de imbesil le creí..-choco su puño contra una pequeña cerca estaban recargados en una de madera y con una hermosa vista al mar..

-haruka yo..

-la toma de las manos..-créeme yo nunca te engañe..nunca me atrevería a hacerte esto..michiru.. mi michiru..-lo decía mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre su mejilla rozándola..

-yo..-lo mira..-por k no saliste detrás de mi..!lo dijo reclamando ya no conteniendo las lagrimas..

-suspira-por k estabas alterada si lo hacia no me escucharías y..y..

-tienes razón..no te hubiera escuchado..

-lo vez .por eso yo..michiru yo..yo.

.-tu..tu k..-lo mira-

-la mira no sabe si decirlo pero es su ultima alternativa..-yo. te amo..-lo dijo por fin se lo dijo a pesar de k llevaban una relación estable hace tiempo nunca se lo decía solo era un te quiero el que siempre escuchaba..michiru estaba conmocionada no sabia que decir..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la película transcurría...acomodaron dos sillones en uno estaban las chicas y en otro los chicos.. hotaru separaba de lugares a serena y Seiya..

-voy por un poco de agua..-iba a ponerse de pie hotaru..

-espera yo voy..-se puso de pie Seiya y se dirigió a la cocina..

-es..es muy lindo..-lo decía mina viendo la escena (la escena es donde el guaperrimo de Dicaprio esta con la actriz..gome! no me acuerdo de su nombre pero en fin la escena es donde ambos están en la punta del titanic).)Yaten solo la mira incrédulo amy solo sonríe también le agrada la escena..

-quieres mas palomitas mina.-lo dijo hotaru algo extrañada pues un poco mas y mina lloraba..

-yo .si, si quiero..-lo dice algo melosa dándole el recipiente ya vació..

-serena..

-si..-lo dice sin verla pues la escena también le fascina..

-podrías ir por mas palomitas es k esta escena es la k mas me gusta..

-serena la mira algo extrañada..-de..deacuerdo..-suspira y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina..

-hotaru..

-que sucede Yaten..

-k no se supone nunca habías visto esta película?-la mira incrédulo pues parece descifro lo k hotaru pretendía..

-sonríe.-shh no escucho—lo dice inocentemente Yaten solo sonríe pero después desvía su vista hacia mina la cual esta conteniendo las lagrimas..solo sonríe algo incrédulo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así k estas aquí con Seiya

-sonríe-si así es

-ya veo..-sonríe-

-darien..?

-si..

-suspira..- como es tu relación con serena?

-k?..-se extraña un poco..-bueno..pues.

-sonríe..y ríe-olvida lo k te dije..-suspira y lo mira..-puedes llevarme a casa. Seiya debe estar esperándome y de seguro esta preocupado.

-seguro..si llego un poco tarde no creo k se moleste..

-tarde?..-sonríe al parecer recordó..-o..es verdad saldrás con tu novia verdad?

-sonríe..-si así es..

-bien entones si nos damos prisa llegaras a tiempo para tu cita..-sonríe..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incomodo..suspira pero tenia k saberlo de una vez por todas tenia k saberlo..-

-y..y..

-suspira-te casaste?-se sorprende ante lo k serena dijo jamás pensó que seria ella la k preguntara no después de la indiferencia k ella tomo la primera vez..

-yo..-duda..pero aunk no quiera tiene k decirle la verdad..-no..aun no..y..y tu..

-ella suspira y medio sonríe..-no..

-suspira..-y..y puedo saber por k..-pregunta con un poco de esperanza..-

-ella lo mira tratando de controlar ese latir tan inesperado k surgía con tan solo tenerlo cerca..- por..por k por mi corazón..mi corazón no late cuando estoy con el...-Seiya se sorprende por la respuesta acaso le estas diciendo k aun existe ese sentimiento dentro de ella.? ese sentimiento k surgió en ambos? aquel sentimiento k ninguno espero encontrar en..en París... suspira-no late..osito..-lo dijo le dijo aquel sobrenombre Seiya se sorprendió aun mas por que le decía todo esto.. acaso estaba dispuesta a todo..o, o solo era un momento de locura..

-bom..bombón..yo..

-pero después se dio cuenta de todo lo k le dijo ¿enveredad quería decírselo?..o..o solo había dejado hablar a su corazón..pero cualquiera k aya sido la razón.. se sintió mal..-perdóname..!-fue lo ultimo k dijo antes de salir de la cocina dejando a un mas k confundido Seiya..al llegar a al sala solo vio a las chicas muy concentradas en la película..pero se pudo notar su presencian ya k llego y al sentarse suspiro un poco

-se..serena estas bien..?-pregunto un tanto preocupada amy pues se noto cierta tristeza en su suspiro..-

-yo..-la mira no sabe que responder..-yo..-se pone de pie bruscamente..-lo siento tengo k..tengo..tengo k irme ..y rápidamente sale de la casa ante al sorpresa de todos..aunk antes de salir choco con Seiya ambos se vieron serena rápidamente desvió la mirada..y salió Seiya tardo en reaccionar pero lo hizo salió tras ella..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-alguien podría explicarme lo k sucedió?-lo dice un tanto intrigado Yaten pues todos notaron y escucharon el azotar de la puerta..

-yo..yo no se k aya ocurrido pero..ya es tarde yo..-los mira..-me retiro..-sonríe y se agacha viendo a hotaru.-gracias por invitarme..-le da un beso en la mejilla e iba a irse..

-te llevo..-lo dijo Taiki ciertamente esa era su oportunidad de resolver algunas dudas..dudas k desde el día en k amy lo abandono se convirtieron en las mas tormentosas..

-yo..-lo miro sin saber k responder..-yo..-suspira un poco..-no gracias me iré con mina..-sonríe..-verdad mina..?-pero al desviar su mirada noto como mina estaba mas k llorando viendo la peli..y la miro mas k incrédula..-pero..mina..

-Taiki sonríe-por favor..-la miro suplicante ella no sabia k hacer pues sabia k si iba con el podría cometer una locura..-

-pero y mina..

-no te preocupes por ella, Yaten la llevara a casa verdad?..

-que..?-lo mira algo molesto..-yo pero..-pero después al notar la mirada de Taiki supo k ella era la chica k así como le robo el corazón supo como destrozarlo..

-de..deacuerdo..

-Taiki sonrió..-gracias..-amy ya no dijo nada solo llego asta la entrada seguida de Taiki mina no noto ni escucho absolutamente nada pues toda su atención la tenia la película estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas..Yaten solo la vio incrédulo mientras k hotaru solo vio sonriendo el serrar de la puerta..-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

corría sin dirección alguna..hubiera sido preferible tomar un taxi pero no lo k quería era correr..correr y no se tal vez encontrar la respuesta a todo lo k dijo..encontrar el por k su corazón se estremecía con tan solo tenerlo a escasos cm de ella .. se detuvo..su corazón aun latía... latía como hace algunos momentos..suspiro..mirando el inmenso cielo el cálido sol comenzaba a ocultarse..el suave viento comenzó a mecer su cabello y la suave brisa le brindo un poco de frió...empezó a frotarse un poco los brazos sus delicadas lagrimas empezaban a brotar lentamente..cuando..cuando sintió unos suaves y sobre protectores brazos sobre ella..volteo incrédula..y..y ahí estaba el sonriéndole..al mirarlo lo único k recorrió su mente fue la imagen de su primer beso en Paris..ambos se veían, el silencio era muy acogedor para ambos..el calor de sus cuerpos los hacia sentirse protegidos –o..osito..-fue lo ultimo k dijo antes de sorprenderlo inesperadamente con un suave y cálido beso..sobre sus labios..beso k sin dudar fue correspondido..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira secando su lagrimas..y sonriendo se pone de pie y mira a todas direcciones..

-y..y los demás..?-lo pregunta incrédula-

-Yaten suspira y la mira..-se fueron desde hace mas de media hora..

-que!.y..y me dejaron..-lo dice agobiada..

hotaru se había jedado dormida 10 minutos después de k todos se marcharon..

-Yaten suspira..-yo te llevare anda vamonos..k no tarda en llegar esa..

-e..esa?-se extraña un poco..

-el sonríe..-la bruja..

-la..la bruja..-dice algo extrañada pero después paréese adivinar..-a...la pelos de jarrito de cereza sin gas..

-el sonríe-si ella misma..si no me equivoco Seiya le dio esta dirección y lo k menos quiero es encontrármela..

-sonríe..- vaya si k no te simpatiza.

-bueno pues..

-suspira..con algo de nostalgia.. Yaten lo noto..-su..sucede algo..?-lo hizo le pregunto si algo le pasaba..

-a.-.sonríe un poco..-no bueno..-suspira-.si .lo del trabajo..supongo k..

-el la mira y sonríe un poco..-aun lo tienes..

-enserio!-lo dijo mas k feliz..-gracias..-se lanzo a su brazos para sorpresa de Yaten el cual solo sintió un latir..un latir muy reconfortable poco a poco un rubor desconocido empezó a apoderes de el..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por..por k nos detenemos..?-pregunta amy pues Taiki estaciono el auto sin previo aviso..

-para... para hablar..

-ha..hablar..y..y de que quieres hablar..

-Taiki suspira..- de..de por k me abandonaste..

-a..abandonarte..?Taiki yo no..

-a no?-la mira algo molesto pero después cambia un poco su semblante..-amy..te fuiste de un día para otro estaba apunto de presentarte con mis hermanos y tu..

-que!..no Taiki yo..-trata de analizar un poco las cosas..-tu..tu acabaste con esta relación..

-yo! pero amy..yo no..

-lo mira..-te vi..te vi.. besándola Taiki...y no trates de negarlo..yo..yo te vi besando a melissa..—lo dijo mas k furiosa y con lagrimas..lagrimas k pensó ya habían terminado ..-

-Taiki se sorprendió un poco..besándola?-yo..

-lo mira y niega..-por favor..ya..ya no me busques..ya..ya no me hagas mas daño..-le sonríe un poco y baja del auto..

-es..espera amy!-rápidamente bajo del auto y siguió a amy la cual empezaba a correr por las calles..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se separo lentamente de ella..y delicadamente paso su dedo índice sobre su frente haciendo a un lado un poco de su rubio cabello el cual cubría parte de su hermosa mirada..

-bombón yo..

-perdóname..-lo dijo sollozando, Seiya nego y alzo delicadamente su barbilla para k ambos se vieran fijamente..-

-perdonarte..-sonríe..-perdonarte .por k..

-ella no entiende pero después –por..por todo lo k te dije yo..

-el nuevamente le sonríe.---bombón..lo k me dijiste vino de tu corazón..no es así?-la mira dulcemente..

-yo..

-bombón..yo...suspira y se separa de ella..-cielos..no se k hacer..

-por..por k no te casaste..-lo pregunto pues aun tenia esa duda..

-el sonrió.-por k mi corazón al igual k el tuyo no late..no late cuando estoy con ella.-

-que..!-ella lo mira mas k extrañada..

-no se k hacer..yo..yo te amo..me enamore de ti..me enamore de tu mirada..de tu sonrisa. bombón..yo..

-serena sonríe..pero después suspira..- pero..aun así..te casaras con ella no es así?-lo mira Seiya igual la mira ahora ambas mirada no expresan nada..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-aquí vives..?-lo dice incrédulo pues llegaron aun edificio con una fachada algo vieja..-

-sonríe..-si..es algo chico pero..

-suspira..-ninguna de nuestras modelos pude vivir así?

-que.?

-sonríe un poco..-me encargare de k se te de un departamento en estados unidos..

-es..estados unidos..?

-sonríe..-así es trabajaras en la agencia de estados unidos pero eso quedara claro cuando firmes el contrato de mañana..

-suspira..-ya..ya veo..-sonríe un poco..

-Yaten...

-si..

-suspira..-generalmente no me disculpo con nadie y menos sabiendo k tengo la razón poro..lo siento..

-sentirlo..-se extrañó un poco-..pero

pero tu tuviste la culpa..-le reclamo cambiando un poco su semblante..Yaten lo noto y sonrió..-a..lo de la cachetada..

-si...yo..

-suspira..-descuida creo k esta vez si tuve algo de culpa..y..

-ella sonríe..y bosteza.-bien ya me voy gracias por traerme..-lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y bajo del auto..Yaten solo vio como se dirigía a la entrada y sonrió tontamente..por que pidió disculpas? eso se preguntaba jamás se había disculpado y menos con una chica..nuevamente ese latir lo invadió..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suéltame!-lo decía tratando de safarse..

-ya te dije k no asta k me escuches..

-yo..yo no tengo nada k escuchar Taiki..nuestra relación no..

pero Taiki ya no la dejo terminar de hablar pues inesperadamente la beso..así es..le robo un dulce beso..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira sentándose a su lado ambos sentados sobre una banqueta y viendo el pasar de los autos nuevamente el silencio los invadía..

-Seiya..-serena rompió aquel silencio..Seiya solo la miro..-k..k pasara ahora..?

-yo..yo no lo se..yo..kakyu..ella..

-serena sonrió amargamente..y beso su mejilla...-adiós..-se puso de pie e iba a irse..

-inmediatamente se puso de pie y la tomo del brazo..-a..adiós..?

-lo mira..-esto..todo esto..-calla por un momento..-por dios ninguno esta dispuesto a dejar su relación!-lo dijo gritando..

-Seiya se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho pero después al fin y al cabo supo k tenia razón ninguno se atrevería a romper su relación..-pero..

-lo..lo mejor será decirnos adiós..Seiya..yo..yo te amo..pero..yo. -suspira..-perdóname..pero creo k lo mejor será tratarnos como asta el momento..

-con..con indiferencia..como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto?..-lo dijo algo molesto..

-si..

-no..bombón..perdóname pero yo no...

-serena suspira y la mira..-solo un beso..-le sonríe tiernamente-

-que..?

-solo uno y..y sabré que..que ya te e perdido..-Seiya no sabia k hacer perderla?..no el no la quería perderla..pero..pero la imagen de una pelirroja sufriendo por su culpa..hizo k una solitaria lagrima resbalara de su rostro..serena lo noto y amargamente sonrió y empezó a acercarse a su rostro.. Seiya bacilo un poco pero lo hizo poco a poco empezó a acerar sus suaves labios a los de ella..ambos sentían su débil y tembloroso respirar..y lo hicieron..se besaron..se besaron..solo para decirse adiós.. al mismo tiempo en k las primeras estrellas empezaban a palpitar en el oscuro cielo..

**Me duele mas dejarte aquí, que dejarte vivir**

**me duele mas tu adiós**

**k el peor castigo k me imponga dios**

**Quiero, y te puedo olvidar**

**Ya a nadie me pienso entregar**

**Seria inútil tratar de huir**

**Por k a donde voy te llevo dentro de mi**

**El amor de mi vida as sido tu**

**Mi mundo era ciego asta encontrar tu luz**

**Hice míos tus gestos tu risa y tu voz**

**Tus palabras tu vida y tu corazón**

**El amor de mi vida as sido tu**

**El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tu**

**Por lo k mas quieras no me arranques de ti**

**De rodillas te ruego no me dejes así..**

**por k me das libertad para amar**

**Si yo prefiero estar presa de ti**

**Quizá no supe encontrar la forma**

**de conocerte y hacerte feliz**

**El amor de mi vida as sido tu ( el amor tu vida)**

**Mi mundo era ciego asta encontrar tu luz**

**hice míos tus gestos tu risa y tu voz**

**Tus palabras tu vida y tu corazón**

**El amor de mi vida as sido tu ( el amor de tu vida)**

**El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tu**

Por lo k mas quieras no me arranques de ti 

**De rodillas te ruego no me dejes así..**

**por mas k pienso no puedo entender**

**por k motivo te pude perder..**

**por k de pronto me siento perdida**

**en la espalda de tu olvido..tu silencio y tu desdén**

no muy lejos de ahí un auto puedo notar la escena

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

**K** tal eh? Les gusto..?por..por k..por k a mi casi me hace llorar. si les gusto me gustaría saber su opinión por fis dejen reviw y sip me salió larguito el cap la razón una muy sencilla estaba mega inspirada..(creo k se noto no?)m en fin no me resta mas k agradecerles todo su apoyo brindado..

**Viky kou de Malfoy ..-**no sabes k gusto me da el k leas mis fics espero k te aya gustado este capitulo..

**Mikou tenouh**..- k tal te gusto? Espero k si y por fis no me ahorques por dejarlo ahí.. jaja

Y a todas las demás mil gracias también por su apoyo brindado..

Canción de ending- en realidad no se a quien originalmente pertenezca la letra pero yo la escuche de..PANDORA...se llama **_EL AMOR DE MI VIDA_** si les gustaría k a partir de ahora ponga endindg y opening en cada cap solo díganmelo ok.. se despide por ahora su amiga..

AISHITERUKOU 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Y SIGUEN LAS SORPRESAS...**_

-no muy lejos de hay un auto pudo notar la escena..dentro de el estaban dos personas mirando la escena mas k sorprendidos..inmediatamente detuvieron el auto..

-no..no puede ser..-lo decía muy sorprendido aquel hombre..-es..es serena?-lo dijo lo mas bajo k pudo-

-suspira su acompañante y mas k molesta iba a bajar en ese mismo instante..-espera kakyu no lo hagas..

-que..-lo dijo aun sorprendía..-co..como quieres k no baya aquel k se esta besando con esa..es Seiya..!-lo dijo muy molesta..

-darien se sorprendió en verdad era Seiya?-escucha..tal ves estamos equivocados y..

-estamos?..-se extraño un poco pero después desvió un poco la mira y volteo a ver a darien algo incrédula..-no..no me digas k esa es serena..

-debe haber una equivocación serena no seria capas..

-solo hay una manera de comprobarlo..

-k?

-la casa de haruka no esta muy lejos llévame y si no esta Seiya cuando lleguemos..pues..

-suspira..-deacuerdo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ninguno quería separase sabían k esa seria la ultima vez k disfrutarían del amor..pero serena lo hizo..

-adiós..-lo dijo e iba a irse pero Seiya la detuvo..

-no..

-pero..

-suspira y la toma de ambas manos..-no..no puedo decirte adiós..no puedo..

-pero y..

-la mira dulcemente y bastante decidido..-no me importa ..ya no me importa nada..bombón yo te amo..y si tu no estas dispuesta a luchar por este amor..yo..yo si..

se sorprendió no sabia k decir..-pero..pero Seiya ..

-sonríe..-te amo..k no lo entiendes..te amo..

-yo..yo también te amo..te amo como una loca pero..

-bombón..luchemos juntos..luchemos juntos para k este amor no termine aquí..

-sonríe y lo mira dulcemente..-no sabes como me gustaría hacer eso pero..pero no puedo mi padre el..

-suspira..-el es la única razón..o o acaso estas enamorada de..

-no!-dijo rápidamente..-no..yo..-suspira..-tengo k irme el me esta esperando y si no estoy para cuando llegue se preocupara..

-entonces si será el adiós..

-no lo se..sinceramente no lo se- sonríe y se aleja Seiya solo la ve alejarse..y suspira agobiado.-.adiós?-..-sonríe-..yo..yo no lo creo..-suspira-kakyu perdóname pero..pero esta vez mi amor va mas aya de simples promesas..se..se k sufrirás mucho pero..pero esta vez seguiré a mi corazón...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luchaba por resistir la tentación pero el sabor de esos labios... de esos suaves labios una vez mas la embriagaron por completo y termino cediendo..aunk solo un poco ya k instantes después aquel bandido castaño autor de un beso robado recibió una tremenda cachetada..

-no..no vuelvas a hacer esto!-lo dijo gritando y corriendo hacia otra dirección..

el castaño en lugar de ir nuevamente tras ella solo termino sobando su mejilla y sonriendo pues al menos ya sabia k el amor de ella hacia el aun seguía vigente en su corazón y k el se encargaría de sacarlo nuevamente..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el silencio era bastante acogedor..seguían en la playa

-suspiro un poco..-gracias por escucharme..

-sonrió un poco..-haruka..

-si..

-yo..-suspira un poco y coloca su suave mano sobre la suya-quisiera k comenzáramos de nuevo..

-haruka volteo a verla algo incrédulo..-en..enverdad michiru tu..

-suspira sonriendo y afirmando..-si..creo k ambos fuimos injustos.. y..y bueno yo..

-haruka sonrió tomando su mano y entrelazando su dedos con los de el..-te prometo k no te defraudare..mi linda sirena..-ambos terminaron viéndose fijamente para después besarse amorosamente..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien aquí es..-suspira y abre la puerta del auto viendo a darien..-no vienes?..

-suspira y abre su puerta..-por supuesto.. –ambos bajan kakyu se dirige al timbre pero nadie abre..

-pa.. parece k no hay nadie..?

-suspira mirándolo-crees k?..-darien la mira interrogante

-no lo se pero si es verdad lo k mis ojos vieron..créeme k..-cuando la puerta se abrió y salió setsuna..-

-quien..quien es usted..?.-lo dijo algo intrigada pues nuca antes la había visto kakyu hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y termino entrando..

-donde esta Seiya.?-pregunto autoritariamente setsuna se molesto un poco..-

-disculpe pero no se quien sea usted así k no..

-sonríe..-soy kakyu la prometida de Seiya kou así k si no quieres k te corra ahora mismo dime donde esta..

-setsuna sonrió un poco..-vaya así k usted es la famosísima kakyu..

-sonríe..-bueno al menos sabe de mi así k hágame un favor y dígale a Seiya k ya llegue..o acaso no esta..?

-suspira..-Seiya..no..

-fue a comprarme un helado..-rápidamente llego hotaru a interrumpir aquélla conversación..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira entrando y mirando su reloj..las 8: 23 tenia solo escasos minutos para arreglarse no podía dejar de pensar en aquel cálido beso de hace ya algunos minutos..entro a la ducha..solo dejando k la sutil agua bañara su cuerpo..

**flash back**

-no me importa ..ya no me importa nada..bombón yo te amo..y si tu no estas dispuesta a luchar por este amor..yo..yo si..

se sorprendió no sabia k decir..-

**fin flash back**

luchar..-sonrió..-tal vez..tal vez a llegado el momento en que debo de ser fuerte..-lo dijo mientras serraba la llave del agua y salía de la bañera..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspiro ciertamente se alegro de no haber visto a la prometida de su hermano..estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando desvió su mirada hacia el departamento de serena..sonrió tontamente ya k no quería importunarla mas el importunado fue el ya k al abrir su puerta se sorprendió bastante al ver a una hermosa pelinegra cómodamente sentada sobre su sofá..

-tu..tu que haces aquí?-lo dijo bastante molesto..-como esk..

-sornó seductoramente y se dirigió a el..-te dije k no te librarías fácilmente de mi Yaten..y..y prueba de esto es k no puedes dejar desamparado a tu pobre hijo k viene en camino..

-frunzo el ceño –mi hijo.?.-sonrió..-no rey en realidad no se si estés embarazada..en todo caso si es así..ese niño no seria mío..

-que?

-por favor solo pasamos una noche juntos..y ahora me arrepiento sinceramente no se k rayos te vi..por k solo eres..-cuando sintió una tremenda cateada..

-idiota!eres un idiota Yaten kou..pero sabes..estas jugando con fuego..y créeme de mi cuenta corre de k te quemaras -sonrió con malicia y salió azotando la puerta de su departamento..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-suspira abriendo la puerta..

-Seiya!-hotaru se apresuro a recibirlo pues en cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta fue directo a ella..

-ho..hotaru crei k..

-vaya asta k llegas..se puede saber donde estabas?..-pregunta una malhumorada kakyu

-yo..

-ay Seiya se te olvido mi helado..-lo dijo hotaru viéndolo con complicidad esperando k entendiera la indirecta el se extraño un poco helado? Pero después capto.

.-a..si lo k pasa es k estaba serrado..

-entonces si fuiste por un helado..?

-a..si claro.-suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a hotaru en forma de agradecimiento kakyu sonrió pues le creyó y rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos y deposito un suave beso sobre su labios..darien se había retirado desde hace tiempo pues quería llegar temprano a su cita..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

se encontraban cenando era un restaurante bastante lujoso...

-suspira.-.y dime ya tienes el modelo del vestido..serena-la llamo pero ella pareció no escuchar-..serena!

-que.-reacciono-lo siento esk estoy un poco distraída..lo..lo siento..

-suspira un poco –descuida..y dime ya lo tienes..

-tener..?tener k?

-el vestido no me digas k aun no..

-yo..lo siento pero. Es k..

-mostró una mirada algo molesta pero después sonrió..-bien no te preocupes ya k también supongo aun no preparas nada para la boda..

-a..yo..

-lo suponía...

-darien..yo lo siento pero..

-la mira..-descuida mañana es sábado no?

-se extraño un poco..-si..por k..?

-fácil..mañana no tendrás k dar clases así k te enviare a lita a primera hora..

-li..lita?

-sonrió un poco..-la llame hoy por la tarde es una experta en bodas te ayudara a planificar la boda y en menos de dos semanas tendrás todo listo..que te parece..no es genial..

-a..-no sabia k decir darien la tomo desprevenida..y ahora con lo de Seiya no sabia k decir..enverdad ella también estaba dispuesta a luchar?..-yo..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

los rayos del sol anuncian un nuevo día..el sonar del teléfono termino despertándola..

-bostezo dirigiéndose al la bocina..-diga..

-serena..soy yo mina..

-mi..mina?..se pude saber por k me hablas tan temprano!-lo dijo algo molesta..

-sonrió un poco.-lo siento..pero esk hay serena estoy tan emocionada en un par de minutos entro trabajar en Light

-que!..-se sorprendió un poco..-enserio!

-si..

-vaya..

-ayer iba a decírtelo pro tanto tu como amy me abandonaron en casa de los dueños..

-que?..espera no te entiendo..casa de los dueños?

-ay serena no me digas k no sabias k Seiya Taiki y Yaten son los dueños de Light..

-que..-se sorprendió un poco pero después recordó aquélla conversación con setsuna..-a..ahora k lo dices pues.

-suspira..-solo te hable para k me desearas suerte..

.-ella sonrió..-ay mina deacuerdo suerte..

-gracias..serena!

-si..

-suspira..-ayer k..k fue lo k paso entre tu y..y Seiya..?

-que..-se extraño un poco pero ya se le hacia rara la llamada de mina..-mina no será k solo me hablaste para enterarte..

-a..bueno pues..

-suspira y sonríe..-mina..

-si..

-nos..nos besamos..

-que! Enserio..no serena tienes k contarme todo con lujo de detalles como fue..?..como se besaron como...

-mina no crees k son muchas peguntas..

-a..bueno si pero..ya se k te parece si saliendo de mi trabajo te hablo si?..

-deacurdo..-oye mina..

-si..

-a k hora tienes k estar

-a las 8 por k..

-sonríe.-por k solo faltan 5 minutos..

-que!-se escuchó un gran ruido y después solo silencio..

-mina..mina..!-sonrió y colgó la bocina..hay mina..-cuando el timbre de la puerta hizo k se extrañara y la abriera aunk mes se extraño al ver a una castaña totalmente desconocida para ella..

-y..y usted es..

-sonríe.-mucho gusto..lita kino..y seré su coordinadora para su boda..

-que!-se sorprendió en realidad darien no bromeo al decir a primera hora del día pero ... por k tanta prisa ahora..?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la imagen nuevamente estaba en su cabeza sabia perfectamente k aquélla chica era serena..suspiro un poco dirigiéndose al teléfono..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sien..siento la demora..-lo dijo algo agitada pues después de colgar la bocina llego como rayo..

-no se preocupe además solo tiene k firmar algunos papeles para después irse..

-irme..-se extraño un poco..-irme a donde..?

-la secretearía le sonrió..-acaso no se lo dijeron..?

-decirme..decirme k?-aun estaba bastante extrañada..

suspira..-las joyas k promocionara son de la joyería mitsuki la cual esta en estados unidos..

-estado..estados unidos..?-lo dijo bastante sorprendida..-a..

-a si es saldremos en un par de minutos..una voz bastante familiar la hizo voltear..

-ya..Yaten..a no quiero decir jefe?..

-sonrió..-Yaten esta bien..ahora por k no vas con ayanami para firmar algunos papeles..y para k te explik como estarán las cosas..

-a. -sonrió-..si..si..-suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina

-sonrió tontamente como es k aquélla rubia lograba k con su sola presencia se sintiera en un mundo totalmente desconocido pues en raras ocasiones se mostraba amable con alguna chica

-vaya así k ella es tu próxima victima..-al escuchar esa voz cambio radicalmente de expresión y volteo bastante molesto..

-se puede saber que rayos haces aquí..?

-sonrió..-tranquilo vine a ver a mi prometido..

-sonríe sarcásticamente..-enserio pues deberías de presentármelo así al saber quien es estaré seguro de k de una buena vez saldrás de mi vida para siempre

-sonrió y coquetamente se dirigió a el..-muy gracioso Yaten..pero sabes te lo advertí no?..el k juega con fuego...-lo decía mientras le ofrecía un papel...

Yaten se extraño pero aun así lo tomo..cada línea k leía lo sorprendía mas..-tu..tu eres la hija de..

-sonrió victoriosa..-vamos Yaten no me digas k no sabias k mi apellido es Hino..

-la vio mas k molesto.-eres?

-sonrió-lo se..-se acerco aun mas a el..-y dime cuando será la boda..

-ni en un millón de años..-lo dijo decidido..-

-suspiro con molestia..-bien como quieras.. siendo si..puedes despedirte..de las contrataciones de Hino corporation..-

-arrgg-lo dijo con molestia apretando con mas fuerza aquel papel en mano..-maldita mil veces maldita..!

.-su..sucede algo malo Yaten..-

-al escuchar esa voz suspiró tratando se calmarse pues en realidad no quería contestarle mal..-saldremos a las 5 mientras tanto puede moverte con libertad en la empresa o incluso irte..-suspiro y salió bastante molesto..mina lo noto a la perfección..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y bien k aremos Seiya..-lo decía muy sonriente hotaru todos estaban en la mesa desayunando..

-pues..no se.. te gustaría ir al zoológico..

-mm si seria divertido pero..

-pero..

-crees k pueda invitar a serena..-kakyu al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió..-

-que..!.. se extraño un poco..pues..

-te refieres a tu maestra hotaru..

-si haruka ella..sabes ayer vino a ver una película

-a..si.-lo dijo algo molesta kakyu..?

-ya veo y cual vieron..-haruka seguía preguntado pero Seiya noto la molestia en kakyu..

-sonrió..-mejor dime a donde andabas tu haruka..-lo dijo picadamente, michiru dejo de comer..y se le quedo viendo a haruka..

-bueno pues..-iba a terminar de contestar cuando el móvil de Seiya sonó..

-diga..que? y es..es urgente..-suspira..-esta bien voy para aya..

-k sucede Seiya.-pregunto algo preocupado haruka pues su expresión cambio radicalmente..

-suspira..-era Yaten..creo k tiene un gran problema..hotaru..te molesta si vamos mas tarde..

-sonrió.-.no claro k no..

-bien..-se puso de pie e iba a retirarse..-

-Seiya..

-si..

-sonríe.. –acaba de llamarme darien..

-darien?

-si..y me invito a comer sabes quiere k conozcas a su prometida..

-que!-se extraño aun mas haruka tomo un poco de café..por alguna razón sintió k algo se traía entre manos kakyu..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

suspira serrando el catalogo...-

-y bien cual te gusto?

-lita..

-si..

-yo..

-sonrió..-también podría mostrarte este otro..-saco de su bolsa un catalogo mas..

-sabes lo k pasa es k yo..-cuando el timbre sonó.-

-discúlpame un momento..

-si..

-suspiro y se dirigió ala entrada.-da..darein..

-sonrió y le dio un gran ramo de rosos..-hola.-.y la beso tiernamente..-

-darein k..

-vaya me da gusto k ayas venido rápido lita..

-sonrió y le extendió la mano..-bueno en cuanto andrew me llamo..tome el primer vuelo..

-sonrió..-que gusto me da..y dime serena ya lo elegiste..

-a..no..-suspira-..darein yo creo k...

-sonríe..-bueno del vestido podrás ocuparte después ya k bueno de los demás preparativos..lita se ara cargo..

-suspira en verdad quería decírselo..-darien yo ..

-la toma de las manos..-vayamos a comer si..

-que!..-se extraño un poco pues darien nunca la invitaba comer en sábado pues siempre salía con amigos ese día..

-a..yo..

-sonrió -..quiero k conozcas a una gran amigas sabes también se casara..

-a..así..

-si y estoy seguro de k ambas simpatizaran..

-a..yo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**flash back**

-suéltame!-lo decía tratando de safarse..

-ya te dije k no asta k me escuches..

-yo..yo no tengo nada k escuchar Taiki..nuestra relación no..

pero Taiki ya no la dejo terminar de hablar pues inesperadamente la beso..así es..le robo un dulce beso..

**fin flash back**

suspira tocándose los labios..-Taiki...-cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó..se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta..al abrirla se sorprendió un poco..

-es..usted amy misuno..

-a..si soy yo..

-esto es para usted.-sonrió y le extendió un gran ramo flores pero azules...

-gra.gacias..-lo dijo extrañada y serró la puerta rápidamente tomo la tarjeta..

**AMY..**

**Perdona mi atrevimiento de anoche..pero yo se k ese beso lo esperabas tanto como yo..solo quiero k sepas k yo nunca te deje de amar..se k hubo un malentendido y créeme me gustaría arreglarlo ya k..nunca e dejado de pensar en ti..**

**Sabes si en verdad estas dispuesta a escucharme te espero en la torre de Tokio..a las 7 si no llegas entenderé y te aseguro k ya nunca mas te buscare..**

**Con amor..Taiki kou..**

No sabia como reaccionar..miro su reloj... 12:17 tenia cerca de 7 largas horas para aclarar su mente y su corazón..

Continuara..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

Hola... si ya actualización por fin jaja espero les aya gustado como verán las cosas cada ves se les complican mas a serena y Seiya.. y en el próximo capitulo aun mas..ustedes se imaginaran por k no?..ira amy a su encuentro con Taiki?...k onda con rey y Yaten?..y esa pelos de jarrito de cereza sin gas..(créanme aun ni yo se de donde saque esa jalada jaj)..k se traerá en entre manos.. jajaja pero weno mejor dejo k ustedes se formulen esas y otras preguntas mas .. a sí mucha gracias por todo su apoyo y reviws...

**ELIZABETH-236**

**MIKOU TENOUH**

**SENSHIVISA**

**MARINA ACERO**

**ELIZ**

**SERINA**

**ANITA-ASAKURA**

Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por seguir mi fic..se despide por ahora su amiga..

AISHITERUKOU 


	12. Chapter 12

CELOS 

Iban en el auto solo en silencio pues serena tenia un extraño presentimiento acerca de esa cita..

-ocurre algo malo-pregunto pues podía notar en su mirada preocupación..

-a..no no sucede nada..-intento sonreír pero después suspiro pensando k tal vez había llegado la ora de decirle todo..-darien yo..

-sabes hable con tu padre..-la interrumpió-

-mi..mi padre..-se sorprendió..

-y esta un poco molesto pues aun no a recibido la invitación..

-darien..yo..yo creo k..

-le dije k no se preocupara pues en menos de tres días la tendrá en su manos..

-tres días..? pero..

-sonríe esa era otra de mis sorpresas yo mismo las elegí bueno lita me ayudo..

-darien por k ¿

-mmm.-la miro aprovechando el semáforo en rojo..

-por k ahora quieres apresurar la cosas..

-sonrió un poco..-yo no las estoy apresurando solo es k ya teníamos la fecha y tu no as echo ningún preparativo no crees k la k debería de apresurarlas eres tu?

-yo?..

-si..

-pero..-suspiro prefirió no decir nada mas aunk le pareció algo extraña la actitud de darien..

darien la miro sonriendo pues sabia k serena le iba a decir algo y el se había encargado de al menos aplazar un poco aquélla charla..

SYS 

-seguro?

-suspiro..-ya te dije k si solo voy a ver k quiere Yaten y aya te alcanzo..

-sonrió..-esta bien pero no faltes recuerda k es mi amigo..

-si..si..-lo dijo despreocupado y saliendo..-al verlo salir kakyu sonrió para si.."ay Seiya lo k te espera"

haruka...-lo vio y lo llamo antes de k saliera..

-dime..

.cuando Seiya desapareció por tres días a donde fue..?

-se extraño..-por..por k lo quieres saber..

-solo..solo curiosidad..-lo miro con algo de malicia..-

SYS 

Sonrió estaba paseándose por la empresa pues cuando llamo a serena a su casa esta no contesto así k supuso estaría con darien...

-disculpe..

-si..

-sonrió..-es usted la nueva modelo mina aino?

-a..so soy yo..sucede algo..

-a no vera el joven kou me encargo k le diera esto..-sonrió mientras le extendía una tarjera

-y..y esto..?

-no..no se lo dijo?

-de..decirme k?

-pues vera con esta tarjeta tiene acceso a lagunas tiendas no solo aquí en Tokio si no k en estados unidos

-tiendas?

-si tiendas de ropa..

-de..de ropa..!!-lo dijo emocionada y con estrellitas..en su ojos...-eso quiere decir k puedo comprar lo k yo quiera..-lo dijo aun mas emocionada..

-si así .-pero no termino de decir nada pues solo sintió como una ráfaga de viento paso delante de ella así es mina salió como rayo de la empresa...-es...

**SYS**

-sonríe-así k voy a ser tio..

-basta Seiya no te burles..

-bueno Yaten pensé k eras mas cuidadoso pero..

-Gracias por venir-la razón paro la k te llamo no fue precisamente esta..

-ano no..?.-lo mira con curiosidad y en forma divertida..

-suspira..y le extiende el papel..

-y..y esto..?

-sonríe y se sienta.-es mi sentencia de muerte y posiblemente la ruina de Light..

-que?.se extraño y tomo en seguida el papel..mientras comienza a leerlo se va extrañando aun mas..-co..como conseguiste esto Yaten?...-lo dijo algo sorprendido..

-por k no me dijiste k para salvar la empresa nos asociamos con Hino corporation..

-suspira..y lo mira..-no..no creí k fuera importante..

-Seiya.!! Light nunca a tenido socios siempre fue una compaña independiente..-lo dijo algo molesto..-

-suspira y se pone de pie..-es verdad siempre lo a sido pero entiende no había otra salida..

-debiste decírmelo..

-por favor Yaten!!-lo dijo algo molesto Yaten se sorprendió nunca había visto a Seiya tan molesto..-tu nuca estas en la empresa..te la pasas viajando..Taiki renuncio a ella..y yo..yo no tuve otra salida...la empresa pudo perderse..

-tan..tan grave fue..-lo dice algo calmado..el sabia k posiblemente habría k vender el patrimonio pero nunca se intereso en salvarlo...

-suspira..-cuando me dijeron k las contrataciones k teníamos con las demás empresas se habían perdido reacordé k hino corporation tenia un adeudo pendiente con nuestro padre..

-un adeudo?

-si así es nuestro padre les había prestado dinero así qué fui a cobrarlo..

**flash back**

están en un despacho

-espere..-me esta cobrando el adeudo k tenemos con Light-lo decía un señor ya mayor..

-si técnicamente si señor Hino..

-sonrió..- escuche k Light esta apunto de perderse acaso este adeudo k tengo con ustedes les permitirá salvarlo..

-suspiro..-yo creo k la situación de lihgt no es de su incumbencia solo quiero k me de el dinero..

-dinero k salvara a Light no?

-suspira..- sinceramente no veo por k le a de interesar..

-se equivoca mi joven kou si me interesa pues en mis manos esta el salvar a Light..-Seiya lo mira..el señor hino sonríe aun mas..-esta bien lo pagare..-suspiro aliviado..

-aunk..

-aunque?..-lo mira algo extrañado..

-será con una condición..

-una condición..-sonrió sarcásticamente..-señor hino yo no creo k este en condición de una ponerme en esa situación por k la cantidad es muy fuerte y podría meterse en líos con mis abogados.-lo miro desafiante-

-sonrió despreocupado..-lo se pero..irnos a juicio tomaría largo tiempo..y tiempo es lo k no tienen..

-suspira con molestia lo tenia en su manos..-y..y k clase de condición..

-k nos asociemos..

-k?..asociarnos..-rió sarcásticamente..-señor hino lo k pide es imposible Light siempre a sido una compañía independiente..además eso significaría k las ganancias se compartirían..

-sonrió-es mi condición tómela o..llame a sus abogados..y nos iremos ajuicio claro k se k lo perderé pero eso tomara mucho tiempo..

-Seiya suspiro con molestia..no tenia otra salida mas k aceptar..

**fin flash back**

-así k firmaste

-si..-sonrió-..no tenia otra salida..

-y..y as intentado romper el acuerdo..

-créeme lo e intentado y no solo por k el señor hino es un pesado si no por k se a apropiado de la compañía k tenemos en Francia..

-k?

-sonrió..-si así es..sabes algo ahora k lo pienso..el papel k firme..-empezó a pensar..-Yaten eso k tienes es un copia verdad?

-si así es..

-sonrió..-genial..

-que.. Seiya k no me escuchaste la hija de ese señor quiere k me case con ella y si no lo ago romperá las contrataciones..

-sonrió..-créeme Yaten no puede..

.k?

-no le combine además..se me acaba de ocurrir algo

-k?..-Seiya no te entiendo..

-por lo pronto acepta..

-que!! No Seiya aceptar a esa..

-será por poco tiempo además de k te preocupas si no hay nadie mas..o si..?..-lo miro con curiosidad pues recordó las miradas k le lanzaba a mina..

-pues..-se sonrojo un poco pues entendió la indirecta..

-sonrió..-llama a nuestros abogados y dales las copia..

-bien lo are aunk aun no entiendo..

-solo aslo ya te explicare después ahora tengo k irme..

-Seiya..

-si..

-suspiro..-gracias..

-que-.-se extraño aun mas pues Yaten no era de los k decían gracias..Seiya sonrió..-descuida para eso estamos los hermanos..

SYS 

suspiro un poco saliendo de una gran tienda.."amy espero k en verdad vayas..!"sonrió para si después solo empezó a caminar esperando a k la hora llegara..

SYS 

Estaba bastante feliz se la paso de tienda en tienda aunk en realidad no compro nada solo se probo infinidad de vestidos..sabia k tenia k dar una buena impresión al llegar a Light en estados unidos pues la estarían esperando..suspiro de alegría al imaginarse modelando esas hermosa joyas pues sabia k mitsu era una joyería bastante reconocida y cara. Sonrió seguía caminado por las tiendas departamentales cuando vio unas gafas negras para caballero...y por un momento cruzo por su mente la mirada de Yaten lo cual solo termino ruborizándola..

-ayy mina por k piensas en el!!-lo dijo para si algo incrédula pues le paresia ilógico el pensar en el..

**SYS**

Suspiro un poco mirando las flores..para después mirar su reloj..4:35..ya no faltaba mucho..

SYS 

Darien este lugar no lo conocía..-lo dice algo sorprendida viendo el lugar se trataba de un hermoso y lujoso restaurante..-además esta algo alejado de la ciudad..

-sonrió..-así es lo acaban de abrir mi amiga fue quien lo propuso..

-ya..ya veo..darien yo..

-mira ya llego..es ella..-lo decía señalando a una hermosa pelirroja serena quedo en shok al verla en verdad era ella?..

-serena que ocurre?..-lo dijo darien sonriendo..-

-a..no..nada..-lo dijo sonriendo un poco..-ven vamos para k la conozcas,..-sonrió pues al ver su expresión supo k lo k ambos habían planeado saldría a la perfección.. al llegar la pelirroja se puso de pie y sonrió al ver a serena..

-serena ella es kakyu mi amiga..kakyu ella es serena mi prometida..

-mu..mucho gusto..-lo dijo algo sorprendida pues al verla de cerca supo k era ella, ella era la chica por la cual Seiya no podía ser totalmente libre..-

-el gusto es mío..-sonrió aun mas kakyu al verla y le extendió la mano ambas al tocarse sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo después de breves instantes tomaron asiento..

-y. tu prometido..-pregunto darien..

-sonrió..-descuida no tarda..-lo decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa pues había pedido algo para beber..

-serena quieres tomar algo en lo k esperamos..

-yo..-suspira -.darien yo creo k..k mejor me voy..

-que..?..pero..-lo dijo extrañado

-suspira.-.esk..esk no me siento bien..-trato de safarse de tal situación pus sabia y estaba segura de k su prometido era Seiya así es sabia k el k llegaría a ocupar aquel asiento vació seria Seiya y no soportaría verlo con ella..no lo soportaría...-yo..

-sonrió..-no te vayas por favor..-lo dijo kakyu lo mas hipócritamente k se pueden imaginar..-serena se sorprendió un poco..-ya veras k mi prometido no tarda en llegar..por k no pides un poco de agua..tal vez es deshidratación lo k tienes..-sonrió mirándola..

-yo..

-kakyu tiene razón lo mejor será k te pidas un poco de agua..

-serena no sabia k mas decir solo suspiro y asintió por lo k no noto como tanto darien y kakayu se miraron en forma de complicidad..-

SYS 

Suspiro entrando a la empresa pues no faltaba mucho tiempo para k se marcharan a estados unidos sonrió melancólicamente al recordar como no le había avisado a serena y a amy k se iría pues serena estaba con darien y amy..la llamo pero no contesto..sonrió un poco al ver a Yaten.. y aunk no supo la razón exacta se ruborizo apretando una pequeña bolsa k traía en manos..pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver aun hermosa pelinegra tomándolo del brazo..en ese instante su mirada cambio a una desilusionada y triste por lo k se extraño aun mas..pues no sabia k es lo k exactamente ocurría con su corazón..suspiro un poco tratando de calmarse y se dirigió a la "pareja"

-yo sabia k aceptarías Yaten.-sonrió no soltándolo..

-suspira..-aun no estoy seguro de k ese niño sea mío..

-sonrió..-vamos Yaten..acaso dudas de mi..

-yo..

-disculpe pero a k hora nos iremos..-llego mina a interrumpir Yaten la miro con sonrojo pues traía una pequeña minifalda con una blusa sin mangas y una botas..algo largas..rey noto la mirada de Yaten por lo k se molesto..-

-y tu eres..?-la miro con recélelo..-suspira..-

-suspiro tratando de calmarse a su corazón un poco pues enverdad k esa chica lo impresiono..-e..ella es mina la nueva modelo..

-a..a si k tu viajaras con nosotros..

-con..con ustedes...lo dijo mina algo sorprendida..-

-Yaten suspiro un poco..-si..rey vendrá con nosotros a estados unidos

-no..no sabia k seriamos dos las modelos..

-rey empezó a reír –no..no yo no ago esa clase de trabajos..

-k?..-mina al escuchar eso se molesto acaso ser modelo era malo? o acaso la estaba insultando?..

-suspira..-mucho gusto..soy rey hino la prometida de Yaten..-lo dijo feliz mina sintió un golpe directo al corazo al escuchar eso..pero por k lo sintió acaso Yaten...mientras k Yaten noto en su mirada cierto aire de tristeza acaso mina...

-a..-trato de sonreír..-pu..pues mucho gusto..mina aino..-y termino suspirando melancólicamente..

**SYS**

-así k después de todo lograste atrapar al darien..

-eh?.-serena en realidad no estaba poniendo atención solo rogaba por k algún contratiempo se le aya impuesto a Seiya..para no verlo..- bueno pues..

-sonrió mirando a la entrada..-mira serena ya llego..-lo dijo no apartando la vista de serena pues quería ver su reacción al verlo..serena dudaba no quería voltear pero lo hizo y al hacerlo sintió como su corazón se estremecía y se acelero precipitadamente..como reaccionaria ahora el al verla?..lentamente se empezaba a acercar Sere volteo rápidamente la mirada pues no quería verlo kakyu lo noto al igual k darien en breves instantes Seiya ya estaba en la mesa..aunk al primero k vio fue a darien pues este se puso de pie para saludarlo..

-vaya parece ser k llegue tarde..

-Seiya..-kakyu se puso de pie y lo recibió con un gran beso serena lo noto por lo k sintió una puñalada directo al corazón Seiya se extraño por el beso pero después mas se sorprendió al ver a serena en la mesa..palideció en segundos pues no entendía como es k ella estaba ahí..

.-bombón..-lo dijo en un susurro..

-darien sonrió y ayudo a serena a ponerse de pie..-kou..quiero k conozcas a mi prometida. ella es serena Tsukino la próxima señora Chiva..

serena estaba sumamente nerviosa no sabia como reaccionar tampoco Seiya ambos se miraban esperando encontrar una respuesta lógica a la situación k ambos estaban viviendo..

-yo..-serena intentaba decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían..Seiya solo la miraba..

-suspira..-amor por k no saludas..-lo dijo darien tomando su mano para besarla por lo k Seiya se molesto un poco pues ahora su mirada cambio aun chico celoso..kakayu lo conocía y sabia k era demasiado impulsivo por lo k sonrió..

-mucho gusto señorita..mi nombre es Seiya kou..-lo dijo sarcásticamente extendiéndole la mano serena se extraño un mas y entristeció el ver la mirada k ahora le tenia era una mirada totalmente distinta a la k acostumbrada ahora la miraba con algo de molestia..así k suspiro tratando se calmarse..

-mu..mucho gusto..-ambos de saldaron para después tomar asiento

**SYS**

Se encontraba solo caminado por las calles solo pensando tal ves al despejarse encontraría la solución a lo k esta viviendo una parte de ella le decía k tenia k ir k no se arrepentiría pero..pero a la vez tenia miedo... tenia miedo de volver a caer y ser lastimada de nuevo,.

**SYS**

El vuelo salió sin ningún contratiempo. Ahora se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokio una ciudad k no estaba totalmente segura de volver a pisar pues tal vez ahora todo su futuro estaba en estados unidos...suspiro un poco pero se sorprendió al ver como Yaten se sentó a su lado..

-todo bien..

-a..si..-lo dijo algo nerviosa..

-acaso nunca habías volado..

-a..no..bueno si pero..-no sabia como reaccionar pues ahora su sola presencia la ponía sumamente nerviosa..-yo..

-sonrió un poco...pues se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo aunk no era la única pues Yaten sentía algo en su corazón algo desconocido algo k surgida al solo verla..-

-suspiro tratando de calmarse..-si su prometida lo ve con migo se enfadara..-lo dijo sarcásticamente pues recordó a cierta pelinegra..Yaten sonrió el conocía a las chicas celosas pues no en vano chica k conocía chica k lo celaba

-celosa..?-lo dijo seductoramente..-

-yo celosa..!-lo dijo con sarcasmo..-por supuesto k no..solo..-se ruborizo un poco..-solo..-nuevamente el nerviosismo la invadió pero Yaten ya no la dejo seguir pues enverdad quería averiguar k era eso k surgía en su corazón así k lentamente empezó a acercarse a su labios..mina estaba totalmente en estado de shok pues nunca se imagino tal acercamiento .pensó en huir..huir? no como podría si estaba a mas de mil pies de altura..

**SYS**

La comida estaba totalmente rodeada de un ambiente muy tenso Seiya comía en silencio sin apartar la vista de serena mientras k ella no probaba bocado..

-todo bien princesa..-lo decía darien con un cinismo k ah solo imagínelo ok..

-yo..-suspiro..-yo...si descuida -medio sonrió y comió un poco..

-darien sonrió pues el silencio ya le empezaba a molestar..-y dime algo kou..

-.Seiya al oír su nombre dejo de comer y lo miro serena solo miraba..-si..

-para cuando es la boda..

-serena esperaba escuchar respuesta departe de Seiya el no sabia k responder..enverdad le dirá o..o lucharía por el amor de aquélla chica k estaba aun lado de el..-pues..

-kakayu lo tomo de la mano..-en un par de semanas ya tenemos todo listo..solo faltan las invitaciones verdad Seiya.,.-lo dijo feliz viéndolo..

-vaya k coincidencia la nuestra también será en unas semanas

-vaya si k es coincidencia y dime darien ya pensaron donde será la luna de miel.

-no aun no y tu kakyu.

-sonrió..-París..

-serena al escuchar eso se sorprendió y su mirada entristeció Seiya se sorprendió

-vaya es una ciudad muy bonita..-lo dijo darien..-no lo crees serena..

-a..si..si..-trato de disimular la tristeza..

-sonrió..-iremos por k dicen k es la ciudad del amor..y nosotros nos amamos mucho verdad Seiya..-lo miro sonriendo Seiya ya no sabia k hacer pues noto la mirada de serena...

-kakyu yo no..-pero no dijo nada mas pues kakyu lo acerco a ella y lo beso esta de mas decir k serena nuevamente sintió quebrantar su corazón en mas de mil pedazos

-serena estas bien..-darien lo pregunto con cinismo pues a leguas se veía la tristeza en el mirar de serena-

-yo..su s palabras se quebrantaban pues las lagrimas querían brotar..-yo..-suspira..-lo..lo siento no me siento bien..-se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida..Seiya al verla salir le importo muy poco lo k pensara kakyu y darien salió detrás de ella..

-Seiya espera!!-grito kakyu

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**H**olap jajaj yoo mala no soy perversa jajaja me encanta serlo y weno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta mi actualización perdón por tan larga espera pero weno valió la pena no..? en fin k pasara ahora las cosas se complican aun mas ...y esta trama cada vez me gusta mas jajaja en fin muchísimas gracias por su reviws k como en variadas ocasiones solo he dicho me regresan la imaginación jaja en fin la próxima actualización espero sea pronto ok por ahora se despide su amiga

_**AISHITERUKOU**_

Ya esta la actualización en **SUEÑOS** y la próxima será en la inocencia de una niñez...


	13. Chapter 13

INEVITABLE... 

-Seiya espera!! grito kakyu e iba a salir detrás de el pero darien se lo impidió así k volteo a verlo con algo de enfado pues la sujeto fuertemente del brazo para k desistiera..-pero..

-suspira..-si vas atrás el solo terminara con tigo..

-que?

-suspira y la suelta..-esta muy molesto con tigo si vas solo empeoraras las cosas..

-que..!!estas loco si lo dejo ir lo mas probable es k quiera cancelar la boda para estar con esa..

.-óyeme no insultes a serena..

-k?..-sonrió..-vamos acaso piensas..k serena lo dejara ir así de fácil..

-.suspira algo calmado..-conozco a serena ella siempre piensa en los demás antes k en si misma a si k despreocúpate k de seguro te compadecerá..-

-que!!-sonrió con enfado y con cinismo..-tal vez ella a mí si pero yo no creo Seiya a ti..-después de decir esto salió..darien solo suspiro con resignación y se dirigió a pagar la cuenta..

**SYS**

-bombón...espera!!..-al fin la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo para k desistiera en seguir corriendo...ella al voltear lo miro... de sus celestes brotaban ya algunas lagrimas..Seiya la miro fijamente ..fijamente con esos zafiros k expresaban muchas cosas...-yo..-trato de decir algo pero serena nego..

-ka..kakyu es una persona muy gentil..-lo dijo sonriendo un poco..

-bombón...

-suspiro un poco..-se..se ve k te quiere..y..

-pero k diablos estas diciendo!!-lo dijo fuertemente y con algo de molestia...aunk dejando ver su inmensa tristeza...

-se..Seiya...

-bombón..yo..yo te quiero..yo..yo..te amo..-lo dijo solo mirándola..

-lo miro no sabia k decir..enverdad la amaba a ella..?pero..pero k pasaría con kakyu..y ..y con darien..

-yo..-nego..-no..esto..esto no esta bien..

-que!..-la miro sin entender..

-yo..yo..perdóname..-lo dijo con alguna lagrimas mas..-perdóname pero...

-serena!!-en ese momento darien seguido de kakyu se acercaban a ellos...

-suspiro ..-en...enverdad no estas dispuesta a luchar..-la miro fijamente esperando un si ..solo un si..solo un si le bastaría para..para cometer una locura..

-yo..

-Seiya!!-llego kakyu y lo tomo del brazo Seiya aun miraba a serena esperando aun ese si..serena igual lo miraba darien llego y la tomo del brazo pero pudo notar a la perfección el mirar de serena...

-suspiro bajando la mirada no se atrevió ya a mirarlo..-darien..

-darien la escuchar su nombre un escalofrió recorrió su corazón..-si..

-po..podríamos irnos...-lo decía aun sin mirar a nadie solo ..solo manteniendo su mirada agachada..

-cla..claro..-la tomo del brazo.. y suspirando miro a kakyu..-no veremos..-al decirlo se alejo con serena Seiya solo la miro alejándose..acaso ese era el adiós? suspiro agobiado..-vayamos a casa kakyu..-lo dijo con resignación kakyu solo sonrió para sus adentros había logrado lo k quería..

**SYS**

Suspiro ese beso jamás lo había experimentado en alguien mas...lastima..lastima k rei había llegado a interrumpir tan bello momento..pero aun conservaba esa sensación de hace ya apenas algunos minutos..la tarde caía lentamente y pronto llegaría a estados unidos..su nuevo hogar..

**SYS**

El camino era bastante lento ninguno decía nada..darien solo la miraba..miraba como su mirada estaba perdida en la nada..

-suspiro sonriendo un poco..-que te parece si vamos al cine hace tiempo k no vamos..-lo dijo algo animado..mas sin embargo serena no contesto...nuevamente suspiro pero ahora algo agobiado.. y siguió solo conduciendo..

SYS 

Miro su reloj 6:54..¿enverdad iría?..no aun no lo sabia..solo mantenía su mirada fija en el reloj..contando los minutos..y segundos...asta k...

SYS 

-Entonces nos regresamos mañana a estados unidos..

-suspira..-si..ya te lo dije no?-lo dijo sin emoción alguna..

-sonrió..-k bien mis papas nos estarán esperando..así k...k te parece si aprovechamos para formalizar nuestra relación..le decimos a Taiki.. y a haruka...

-suspira..prefiere no contestar.. y seguir conduciendo..

**SYS**

Suspira mirando las primeras estrellas.. para después mirar su reloj.. 7:10...-suspira melancólicamente...

-pa..parece que no vendrá..-sonrió un poco..mientras miraba por ultima vez el cielo estrellado y dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando...cuando la vio..frente a el..una hermosa chica de mirada azulada..

-a..amy..

-la chica sonrió y delicadamente se estaba acercando a el..

-déjame explicarte..yo..-pero no continuo pues su palabras fueron selladas por unos dulces labios k no dudo en corresponder..al separarse la miro algo extrañado.

-pero..

-sonrió y suspirando se recargo en el en unas barras..- sabes sinceramente no tenia planeado venir..

-a..a no..-lo dijo algo intrigado recargándose a su lado..

-no..Taiki yo..

-Taiki sonrió y paso su brazo sobre su hombro para rodearla.-amy yo te amo..y...y lo k paso en estados unidos yo.

-yo se lo k paso...

-k..?

-suspiro..-en el consultorio cuando fui a verte tu y ella..

-suspira..-ella fue a verme para decirme k estabas con Richard..

-Ri..Richard..?

-sonrió un poco..-si ..k tonto no..?

-amy sonrió..-tonto al igual k yo...k pensé k en realidad estabas enamorado de ella..

-no amy..yo amarla ..-.sonrió un poco..-no yo..-suspira-lo k viste fue un momento de debilidad y si lo acepto la bese pero..yo te juro k..

-no..no tienes k jurarme nada Taiki..yo..yo quiero creer en ti..pero..

-Taiki la miro y la tomo de ambos brazos..-déjame amarte..déjame demostrarte k yo soy la única persona capas de hacerte feliz..

-amy sonrió y ligeras lagrimas brotaron de sus azulados ojos..-ta..Taiki..

-sonrió.-me dejarías ser esa persona especial..-se lo decía mientras lentamente se acercaba a su labios..para después probarlos con sutil delicadeza y profundo amor..

**SYS**

-suspira..-te..te veré mañana descansa..deacuerdo..-le sonrió para después besarla-

-si..-afirmo y abriendo la puerta de su departamento medio sonrió para después entrar ya..ya sin nada mas k decir esa noche..esa noche solo se ocuparía de arrancar todo ese amor..k aun conservaba y k por cobarde no disfrutaría..darien la vio entrar para después salir ...

**SYS**

El avión aterrizo sin ningún contratiempo era de madrugada mina se encontraba esperando su equipaje aunk en realidad no era mucho solo estaba parada ahí con su vista en la nada solo..solo recordando..

**Flash back**

-celosa..?-lo dijo seductoramente..-

-yo celosa..!-lo dijo con sarcasmo..-por supuesto k no..solo..-se ruborizo un poco..-solo..-nuevamente el nerviosismo la invadió pero Yaten ya no la dejo seguir pues enverdad quería averiguar k era eso k surgía en su corazón así k lentamente empezó a acercarse a su labios..mina estaba totalmente en estado de shok pues nunca se imagino tal acercamiento .pensó en huir..huir? no como podría si estaba a mas de mil pies de altura..Yaten la tomo de las manos..como si la aprisionara...el respirar de mina ya lo sentía muy suyo.. a mina ya no le importo el huir, ahora lo k quería era probar esos labios..y lo hicieron lentamente se acercaron..su respiración se acorto..y..y después ambos sintieron ..el sabor agridulce de un hermoso beso..

-pero k demonios esta pasando aquí..!!-una muy enfadada rei había llegado a interrumpir tan mágico momento..

-mina estaba mas roja que un tomate..y miraba a Yaten..el cual no sabia k responder anteriormente tendría una buena excusa pues esas situaciones se le hacia un tanto familiares..pero..pero..¿por k no ahora?..eso se preguntaba pues aun conservaba ese sabor dulce jamás experimentado..

-yo..-mina trataba de decir algo.-discúlpeme..-fue lo ultimo k dijo antes de parase de su haciendo y dirigirse a la parte trasera..-(e de recordar k era un avión privado ok)

**fin flash back**

suspiro un poco tocándose los labios..cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro..

-nos vamos..-era Yaten k llegaba con su maleta..

-irnos..a..a donde..

-sonrió un poco..- a mi casa..

-a..a su casa!!-se piso un poco nerviosa..-a..yo..

-sonrió..-bueno es k no tienes a donde ir.. tu departamento se te dará mañana y es muy noche además no tendría caso pagar una habitación cuando puedes quedarte en mi casa..

-a..yo..pero..-suspiro tratando de encontrar una buena excusa pues después de ese inesperado beso ya no sabia de lo k seria capas si se quedaba con el en su casa...y.. y a solas...-y..y su prometida..yo no quiero tener problemas..por..

-sonríe sarcásticamente..-mi prometida..-rio un poco ante la sorpresa de mina-ella k se quede en un hotel..

-que..?-se extraño un poco..

-anda vamos -la tomo del brazo y la dirigió a la salida..rei había visto la escena no estaba muy lejos de ellos..

-"así k ella te interesa Yaten..-sonrió-tonto..aun no conoces a rei Hino"

**SYS**

después de haber platicado en la torre de Tokio, Taiki la invito a pasear un rato por la ciudad pues en realidad no la conocía muy bien

-así k ahora eres el director..

-si..así es cuando el doctor chiva le dejo todo a su hijo el me dio el puesto..

-ya veo..-sonrió pero después pareció recordar algo..-dijiste chiva?

-si..por k?

-a..bueno tal vez sea solo una coincidencia pero así se apellida el prometido de serena..darien chiva..y es medico

-Taiki se sorprendió..-darien!!

-si.

-sonrió un poco..-pues k pequeño es el mundo..pues si es el..

-vaya..-suspiro un poco..

-entonces serena esta comprometida..

-si..su padre arreglo su compromiso con el..y..

-ya veo.. no lo se pero me dio la impresión de k ella y Seiya se conocían..

-si a mi también...-suspiro un poco.

**SYS**

-que descanses..-lo dijo sonriendo dándole un beso fugas en su labios para después dirigirse a su habitación..después de verla alejada dio un largo suspiro para después tomar asiento en el sofá..

-y como te fue..-llego haruka con michiru ambos tomados dela brazo Seiya los vio y sonrió un poco..

-veo k ustedes ya están mucho mejor.

-bueno haruka me aclaro las cosas así k..bueno solo espero k no me decepcione..

-descuida k no será así..-sonriendo le dio un tierno beso Seiya ante eso sonrió pero después nuevamente su mirada cambio aun melancólica haruka y michiru lo notaron

-iré a ver a hotaru ahora vuelvo..-lo dijo michiru viendo haruka pues sabia k lo k Seiya necesitaba era un amigo con quien desahogarse haruka sonrió y se sentó a su lado..

-y bien?

-Seiya suspiro mirándolo..-y bien..y bien?...-lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo..-haruka..se acabo.

-que..-no entendía..

-se acabo..sabes k..el amigo de kakyu resulto ser el prometido de bombón..

-que!..-haruka se sorprendió..-va..vaya..

-suspiro..-no..no se k mas hacer..yo..yo la amo ..pero ella..

-acaso no te ama..

-yo..no lo se..su mirada..su sonrisa me dice una cosa..pero..pero sus palabras terminan rompiendo mi corazón...sabes mañana me iré..

-te iras?..Seiya te iras solo así..

-suspira..-si...ella..ella no esta dispuesta luchar..hoy..hoy en la cena con su palabras lo dijo..

-yo..Seiya no se k decir..yo..

-sonríe..-y sabes tu tuviste algo de culpa..

-yo pero..

-le dijiste a kakyu donde pase los dos día k me desaparecí..y k crees ahora resulta k me iré de luna de miel con ella a ese lugar..-termino diciendo con melancolía..

-suspira no sabe k decirle realmente esta destrozado..-yo no tenia idea..aunk sabes ahora k lo dices no te parece extraño..

-que..

-si tal vez kakyu sabia k serena era la prometida de darien..

-quieres decir k ella planeo todo esto..

-no lo se solo..

-suspira..-no..no creo k kakyu es incapaz tal vez solo fue coincidencia..una dolorosa coincidencia.-termino diciendo amargamente mientras se dirigía su cuarto.-k descanses..

-si..-suspira..-"una coincidencia..-sonrió..-no..no lo creo"

**SYS**

No tenia mucho k habían llegado Yaten se encontraba en la cocina mientras k mina estaba observando el lugar realmente se respiraba buen ambiente..sonrió al ver k el lugar era bastante elegante su sala su comedor y por supuesto un gran televisor mientras k en la segunda planta se imaginaba estaban las recamaras..una alberca afuera junto al extenso jardín k cruzaron al entrar..

-sonrió-"algún día yo viviré así"-se estiro un poco para después sentarse..cuando Yaten regreso con un poco de agua..

-siento la demora pero es k la sirvienta no esta parece k Seiya le dio vacaciones..-sonrió mientras le ofrecía el agua mina la tomo...

-ya..Yaten..

-si..

-por..por k..por k me besaste..-lo hizo le pregunto en realidad no estaba segura de hacerlo espero..tenia esa incertidumbre dentro de su corazón..

-yo..-no..no lo se..

-que!..-se extraño..-pero..

-quizás—y solo quizás por k me agrado la idea de probar tus labios..

-mina lo miro extrañada pero después con molesta..-así k soy una mas..

-a..no quise decir eso solo k..-suspira no sabe k decir ¿esa era la razón? o..-yo..

-suspira..-olvídalo..-lo dijo mas k molesta y bebiendo su agua..pero en ese momento Yaten sonrió..

-y...y dime por k me correspondiste el beso..-ante la pregunta mina se sonrojo no sabia k decir..-pues..-pero después sonrió decidida.-quizás..y solo quizás por k me agrado la idea de probar tus labios..-sonrió mirándolo.-.Yaten ante eso sonrió mina si k era increíble y por extraño k parezca le agradaba tenerla ahí..cerca de el..

**SYS**

Por mas k se esforzaba era inevitable dormir su corazón..sus sentimientos..y todo ese amor..se lo impedían..

**Flash back**

-bombón...espera!!..-al fin la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo para k desistiera en seguir corriendo...ella al voltear lo miro... de sus celestes brotaban ya algunas lagrimas..Seiya la miro fijamente ..fijamente con esos zafiros k expresaban muchas cosas...-yo..-trato de decir algo pero serena nego..

-ka..kakyu es una persona muy gentil..-lo dijo sonriendo un poco..

-bombón...

-suspiro un poco..-se..se ve k te quiere..y..

-pero k diablos estas diciendo!!-lo dijo fuertemente y con algo de molestia...aunk dejando ver su inmensa tristeza...

-se..Seiya...

-bombón..yo..yo te quiero..yo..yo..te amo..-lo dijo solo mirándola..

-lo miro no sabia k decir..enverdad la amaba a ella..?pero..pero k pasaría con kakyu..y ..y con darien..

-yo..-nego..-no..esto..esto no esta bien..

-que!..-la miro sin entender..

-yo..yo..perdóname..-lo dijo con alguna lagrimas mas..-perdóname pero...

-serena!!-en ese momento darien seguido de kakyu se acercaban a ellos...

-suspiro ..-en...enverdad no estas dispuesta a luchar..-la miro fijamente esperando un si ..solo un si..solo un si le bastaría para..para cometer una locura..

-yo..

**fin flash back**

-por..por k..por k soy tan cobarde..por k...por k no soy capas de luchar por mi misma..por k..-esa era la pregunta k se hacia una y otra vez..

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola ya caqui de regreso y si aquí esta la actualización tal y como lo dije en el final de "la inocencia de una niñez"( y aprovecho para agradecerle a todos los k me siguieron asta el final..) espero les aya gustado por k, k creen ya mero llega su fin si ya mero jaja espero reviws respecto a este capitulo..y como siempre muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo brindado..que pasara ahora? En verdad será el fin del amor entre serena y Seiya? Y k será lo k oculta Yaten jaja si no me e olvidado de eso jaj solo k tendrán k esperar un poquito mas..en fin creo nos estaremos leyendo en la actualización de **SUEÑOS (**k ya esta mejorando. por ahora se despide si amiga

AISHITERUKOU 


	14. Chapter 14

COMIENZAN LOS PREPARATIVOS 

La casa estaba en total silencio ya era tarde suspiro abriendo la habitación no seria fácil decírselo pero tenia k hacerlo...

-Hotaru..-llamo en un susurro rezando por k estuviese dormida..-hotaru..-la volvió a llamar y al no recibir respuesta sonrió y se acerco a ella..contemplándola dormir delicadamente beso su frente y termino por arroparla pero justo cuando se iba la pequeña abrió los ojos..

-se.Seiya..

-Seiya suspiro y volteo con una medio sonrisa.-lo siento te desperté.

-sonrió y bostezo..-no..

-Seiya sonrió y se sentó a su lado..-hotaru yo..

-mañana si me llevaras al zoológico hoy no fuimos por k tu y Yaten..

-suspiro y nego..-lo siento hotaru..

-que..-la pequeña se desconcertó..

-lo siento pero no podemos ir..

-por k? Acaso mañana también iras con Yaten?

-yo...-no sabia como decírselo..no sabia como decirle k faltaría a su promesa de estar con ella y, peor aun.. como decirle k regresaría a estados unidos para...para casarse..-yo..-no, no tenia el valor..-descansa mañana te veo deacuerdo..-sonrió y beso su frente..

-la pequeña sonrió..-tu también descansa Seiya asta mañana..

-si...descansa..-suspiro y serró la puerta pero al voltear noto como a sus espaldas estaba haruka al parecer escucho todo..

-por k no le dijiste k te irías..?

-medio sonrió.-no tengo el valor para decírselo..no..no lo tengo..-suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación haruka suspiro con algo de molestia y nostalgia

SYS 

-Aquí dormirás..-sonrió mientras habría una habitación tal y como lo supuso las habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta sonrió al verla una muy elegante.. una cama perfectamente acomodada algunos libros en el buró acompañados de algunas fotografías lentamente comenzó a recorrerla..Yaten había entrado tras ella –mañana partiremos a primera hora a la empresa

-a..si..-suspiro y miro s Yaten el cual sostenía un retrato..-Yaten ..-logro llamar su atención..

-si..

-yo..-suspira..-gracias..

-k?..-se extraño..

-bueno es k..-suspira-..no lo se pero creo k tengo k agradecerte la gran oportunidad k me estas dando para poder alcanzar mi sueño.. - sonrió..-sabes sinceramente pensé k no me la darías..y

- k descanses..-suspiro serrando la puerta mina se desconcertó un poco pues pensó k charlarían poco pero no fue así mientras k Yaten estaba recargado en la puerta sin moverse solo tocando su corazón..

-"por k...por k ahora..si..si no me quiero enamorar..no no otra vez..." suspiro dirigiéndose a la planta baja tenia mucho aun en k pensar..como en k aria con rei y su supuesto hijo y en k aria ahora con mina con aquella chica k desde el momento en k la vio algo surgió en su corazón un sentimiento no desconocido y k a la vez le traía miedo..

**SYS**

El sueño termino venciéndola después de haber llorado sin consuelo alguno quedo solo durmiendo y ..y abrazado un pequeño oso rosado con un hermoso listón blanco mañana seria el día decisivo el día en su vida tomaría el rumbo impuesto..

**SYS**

-Así k aquí vives..-lo dice tomando asiento en el sofá y recorriendo con la vista el departamento..

-si acabo de mudarme hace poco..

-ya veo

-no es muy grande pero es muy acogedor..

-sonrió amy venia con un poco de café..y bebió un poco..-ya extrañaba tu café..

-amy se ruborizo un poco..Taiki sonrió y se acerco a ella para rodearla con sus brazos y comenzar a besarla y a embriagarse de ese bello mirar amy sonreía entra cada caricia..jamás se imagino el volver a sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos..k ahora le demostraban mas amor y deseo k hace algunos años.. Taiki sonrió y se separo un poco de ella..

-me...me ensañarías tu habitación..?..-lo dijo con una picara sonrisa amy no dijo nada solo sonrió dulcemente poniéndose de pie para tomarlo de la mano y dirigirlo al lugar k había sido demandado por el castaño

**SYS**

El despertador anuncio un nuevo día..un día k seguramente no seria muy agradable al menos no para ella..suspiro apagando el despertador quería dormir un poco mas pero el sonar de su teléfono se lo impido tomo la bocina para contestar aunk ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba..

-diga..?

-buenos días princesa..

-a..hola darien..

-suspira..-paso por ti en 10 minutos deacuerdo..

-10 minutos?

-suspira..-serena no me digas k no recuerdas lo k dijo lita..

-lo k dijo lita..

**flash back**

-lo siento pero tenemos k irnos.

-si no hay problema..por cierto serena no te decidiste por ninguno por k no vamos mañana..a REIKA es una tienda muy conocida y los vestidos de ahí son los mejores..

-pues..

-darien sonrió..-deacuerdo mañana te veremos ahí lita..ahora serena vamonos..

-a..si ..si..-

**fin flash back**

-serena estas ahí

-suspira y medio sonríe..-a. si.. si vamos a ir por el vestido verdad?

-así es..

-bien entonces en 10 minutos estaré lista..

-bien entonces ahorita voy y recuerda k te amo..

-suspira..-no vemos..-colgó si bien aun no lo amaba al menos yase había resignado y hecho a la idea de k se casaría con el..

-

**SYS**

-Buenos días amor..-lo dijo dulcemente susurrándole al oído la chica lentamente abrió sus ojos para dar paso a un mirar azulado bastante cálido y lleno de felicidad

-bu..buenos días Taiki..-lo dijo algo ruborizada Taiki sonrió..y la tomo dela barbilla para después besarla..-te amo..

-y...y yo a ti..-ambos se besaron nuevamente.. aun estaban dentro de la cama...-no crees k Yaten se preocupo por k no llegaste..

-sonrió y se sentó a su lado-no lo creo el ya no esta aquí en Tokio..

-a..a no?

-nego..-ayer me dijo k viajaría con mina a estados unidos para la promoción de las nuevas joyas y k tal ves de ahí se iría a Europa

-a estados unidos con mina..

-si acaso no sabias k mina fue elegida como la nueva modelo de Light..

-a..bueno me había dicho k aria la audición pero no..no lo sabia..

-pues si esta en estados unidos seguramente en estos momentos le están tomando algunas fotografías y toda esa clase de cosas..

-ya veo..

-así k no hay de k preocuparse no hay nadie k nos descubra..-sonrió mientras nuevamente la besaba con gran pasión..deseo..pero sobre todo..amor..

**SYS**

Se encontraban desayunado..

-y a k hora partirás ...-lo decía haruka tomando algo de café..

-no lo se pienso pasar toda el día con hotaru tal vez le diga y parta hoy por la noche..

-ya veo..y por k tan rápido creí k te quedarías una semana y aun faltan 3 días..

-créeme seria una semana pero kakyu ya llamo a sus padres y mañana será la cena..

-ya veo..Seiya

-si..

-aun puedes

-haruka...ya tome una decisión mañana en la cena anunciare mi compromiso oficialmente..y espero k estés presente...

-suspira y medio sonríe..-deacuerdo sabes k aun aunk no este deacuerdo eres mi amigo y...

-buenos días..-llego una sonriente kakyu a tomar asiento junto ellos después de depositar un beso en los labios de Seiya tomo asiento..a su lado..

-buenos días..-dijo haruka..

-suspira..-sabes algo Seiya me gustaría ir a REIKA

-a REIKA?

-si..-sonrió..

-y para k quieres ir..?

-sonrió..-bueno se k ya elegí el vestido pero no lo se tal vez cambie de parecer..

-suspira..-si quieres ir ve tu sola

-k pero si..

-le prometí a hotaru estar todo el día con ella y eso are así k compermiso..-se supo de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de hotaru..

-espera Seiya..!

-suspira..- kakyu el vestido k elegiste es perfecto así k no se para k quieres ir..

-sonrió..-bueno lo se pero ver uno mas nunca esta de mas..

-suspira..-deacuerdo pero te alcanzare aya y llevare a hotaru con migo..así k nos vemos..-se alejo de la mesa..

-suspiro con molestia y tomo un poco de café..-"parece ser k" aun keda otro obstáculo...

-otro k?..-kakyu palideció acaso la escucho..?

-a..-suspira..-nada.. nada compermiso..-sonrió y se dirigió a la salida..

-"así k otro obstáculo..-sonrió..-tal y como lo pensé si sabia de serena.."

-haruka..

-si..

-ya me voy nos vemos después..

-si ..cuídate hotaru..sonrió al verla feliz tomando el brazo de Seiya ambos salieron..

-ya se fueron..

-si..-sonrió..

-así k nos hemos quedado solos tu y yo...eh?.-sonrió con seducción mientras se dirigía a el..

**SYS**

Listo ahora podrías alzar un poco mas tu cabello para k luzcan un poco mas las joyas..

-a..si..-ella sonrió y alzo un poco su fina cabellera dorada pero lo hizo con coqueteo por lo k mas de un chico en el estudio se ruborizo ciertamente era la modelo mas hermosa k Light había contratado..Yaten al ver las miradas k le lanzaban se molesto pero solo bastaba una mirada suya para k los demás se olvidaran de lo linda k lucia bueno al menos por unos segundos...

-k tanto la miras Yaten...lo dijo molesta...

-k haces aquí?

-como k ,k ago vine a verte

-suspira..-y para k quieres verme.. si me veras por el resto de tu vida..

rei se molesto ya k ni siquiera la miraba suspiro con molestia..pero sonrió..-solo quería k supiera k mi padre viene en camino le dije de nuestro compromiso y esta muy feliz..

**SYS**

Estaban apunto de llegar el camino fue muy silencioso..

-sabes..ayer hable con tu padre..

- mi padre..?

-si-sonrió..-sabes lita es muy eficaz las invitaciones ya las tiene listas y hoy nos las mostrara k te parece si al salir vamos con tu padre..para k las vea y..-cayo al ver como serena no le brindaba la mas mínima atención..suspiro resignado y siguió conduciendo..

**SYS**

-Gracias..aquí tienes hotaru..-sonrió mientras le ofrecía un delicioso hot dog

-gracias..-lo tomo para después ambos seguir caminado...

-Seiya..

-si..

-sonríe..-sabes algo..-suspira para después tomar asiento en la banca pues ahora se dirigían a REIKA y no muy lejos había un pequeño parque -yo..yo quisiera pedirte algo..

-algo?..-lo dijo algo curioso..

-si..

-sonrió..-y k clase de algo..

-pues..-baja un poco la mirada..- no..no quiero k te cases..

-k?..-se extraño un poco y suspira - creí k ya habíamos hablado de eso hotaru..y.

-lo se pero..-se apresuro a decir..

-reacuerdas lo k te dije no es así?

-yo..-medio sonrió..-si me dijiste k te casabas por k la querías..

-y entonces por k ahora ..

-lo mira decidida una mirada k Seiya no conocía..-por k ahora yo se k no la quieres...

-k?

-sonrió un poco..-sabes..Seiya te conozco..conozco tu mirada cuando vez a alguien especial...

-ho..hotaru..-lo dijo en un susurro-

-sonrió un poco..-sabes aunk aun soy una niña me di cuenta de quien a quien tu quieres

es a serena a mi maestra..-lo miro..

-Seiya la miro pero después suspiro y medio sonrió..-es verdad..

-hotaru sonrió ampliamente.-entonces por k no te casa con ella..

-sonrió un poco..-por k no es tan fácil ya k ella también se casara..-hotaru lo mira y se pone de pie para encararlo..-k..k sucede?

-sabes ustedes los mayores son muuy complicados...por k ella también te quiere...

-tal vez pero..-baja un poco la mirada..

-hotaru se sienta molesta..-bien entonces vete a estados unidos y se infeliz por el resto de tu vida...-Seiya la mira ciertamente ese era el carácter de hotaru k pocas veces mostraba un carácter k era idéntico al de su hermano...-

-entonces ya lo sabes..

-si..-suspira con nostalgia..-cuando saliste mi hermano te estaba esperando y bueno lo escuche..

-hotaru yo..

-suspira..-yo..-sonrió un poco y se pone de pie tomándolo de la mano..

-y..y ahora?

-vayamos por un helado.-sonrió un poco Seiya sonrió también pero con resignación pues sabia k hotaru tenia toda la razón...

**SYS**

-y k te parece este serena..-lo decía lita mostrándolole un hermoso vestido blanco bastante largo y muy entallado con algunos adornos de flores..

-pues..

-es hermoso no lo crees princesa..-lo decía darien viendo a serena el estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá..-

-yo..

-darien sonrió..-por k no te lo pruebas..? yo se k lucirás hermosa..

-suspira y medio sonrió..-deacuerdo..-tomo el vestido no de muy buena gana no era k no le gustara al contrario le fascino pero..pero no quería lucirlo..no quería..

-te acompaño..-sonrió lita y se metió con ella al vestidor..

-darien estaba recorriendo la tienda y mirando cada uno de los vestidos sin duda alguna REIKA tenia muy bonitos modelos cuando desvió un poco la vista y sonrió al ver a una persona..

mientras k en el vestidor..

-te ves hermosa..podríamos hacer algo con tu cabello para k el velo luzca un poco mas..el largo es perfecto..con una zapatillas largas y...

seguía hablando mientras serena solo se contemplaba en el gran y largo espejo..se veía hermosa el vestido era de su medida le hacían resaltar a la perfección su bien formado cuerpo estaba algo escoltado pero en el escote estaban unas pequeñas flores rosadas y el termino de su vestido tenia una hermosa caída...sin duda uno muy hermoso..pero ella no veía el vestido si no su mirada ella siempre se imagino desde muy pequeña lucir un vestido de novia y de la felicidad k expresarían su ojos pero..pero ahora no expresaban nada de felicidad nada..

-tu k dices serena..serena.

-k..-reacciono y sonrió un poco..-perdón decías..

-sonrió..-olvídalo debe ser la emoción y por eso no me escuchas..pero bueno no importa vayamos para k darien lo vea..

-k?..-se extraño-..pero..

-lita sonrió..-no te preocupes son solo supersticiones.. además yo no creo en ellas..

-suspira..-enseguida te alcanzo si..-

-lita sonrió..-deacuerdo mientras tanto el mostrare las invitaciones a darien..- y salió serrando la puerta..

-serena solo afirmo..y al ver k lita salió se miro nuevamente al espejo-"las invitaciones.."-se cubrió el rostro ligeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar..-las..las invitaciones...

mientras afuera...

-así k también vienes a elegir el vestido kakyu..-lo dice darien mirando como ve los vestidos aunk mas bien los precios...

-sonrió..-no yo ya lo tengo solo vine a dar un vistazo..serena se esta probando uno?

-si así es esta en los vestidores..-lo dice mirándola algo extrañado-

-sabes Seiya no tarda en llegar..

-k?

-sonrió..-tranquilo k hoy será la ultima vez k lo veras-sonrió al ver la expresión de darien..-hoy mismo el y yo regresamos a estados unidos para formalizar y elegir la fecha..

-ya..ya veo-suspira-..kakyu..

-si..

-serena y kou ya se conocían tu sabes de donde?

-sonrió..-no estoy muy segura pero me parece k fue en Paris..

-Paris?

-si Seiya se fue después de unas horas de haberme propuesto matrimonio y la verdad no se por k lo hizo..-

-darien se le quedo viendo y recordó k paso lo mismo con serena , después de esa noche llamo a casa y ella ..ella ya no estaba..mina le había dicho k tuvo k salir a un congreso de maestros.. como el no sabia muy bien de eso le creyó pero ahora..ahora ya lo sabia.. quería pensar en la decisión k acababa de tomar..-y..y no crees k lo hizo para reflexionar..

-reflexionar..?-sonrió aun mas..-vamos darien yo no se en k podría reflexionar si Seiya me...-cayo al ver como serena salía del vestidor luciendo el vestido pero se extraño al ver como serena no se movía si no k mas bien estaba paralizada sin saber por k sintió la necesidad de voltear ya k serena tenia la vista fija en algo o alguien y al voltear completamente supo la razón Seiya estaba ahí parado mirándola..

_continuara..._

_**Hola se k no cumplí del todo con actualizar rápido pero weno aquí esta el cap les gusto? ay espero k si k pasara ahora los preparativos siguen y seguirán jaja el final ya esta muy cercano solo espero llegar alo k esperan y si lo se escribí poco de mina y Yaten pero weno k creen a todos los verán reunidos en el siguiente cap..y la verdad se sabrá si sabrán por k Yaten odia a la pelos de jarrito de cereza son gas jaja...muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y esperare sus reviws ok.. se despide por ahora su amiga**_

_**AISHITERUKOU**_

_Próxima actualización en **SUEÑOS... (si le dedicare mas tiempo a esta historia y la razón es muy simple y esa son todos los reviws k me han dejado ya k me animan a seguirla...)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**DECISIÓN..LIBERACION**_

-reflexionar..?-sonrió aun mas..-vamos darien yo no se en k podría reflexionar si Seiya me...-cayo al ver como serena salía del vestidor luciendo el vestido pero se extraño al ver como serena no se movía si no k mas bien estaba paralizada sin saber por k sintió la necesidad de voltear ya k serena tenia la vista fija en algo o alguien y al voltear completamente supo la razón Seiya estaba ahí parado mirándola..sonrió..

-Seiya!!-se lanzo a sus brazos pero el no apartaba la vista de serena hotaru sonrió un poco y se dirigió a serena..

-te vez muy linda serena..

-serena reacciono un poco ante lo k dijo hotaru..-gra...gracias..-lo dijo pero aun lo veía ambos se miraban darien lo noto a la perfección.. -yo..-dio un largo suspiro evitando por unos segundos la mirada tan penetrante de Seiya..-yo mejor me cambio...-lo dijo rápidamente y se dirigió al vestidor...darien solo la miro entrando rápidamente aunk..aunk alcanzo a ver una apequeña lagrima resbalando de esos celestes...

**SYS**

-adelante...

-me querías ver..

-si.-sonrió..-pasa...

-la chica sonrió y paso sentándose..-ocurre algo...acaso hice algo mal...?

-el sonrió negando para después ofrecerle una llave..

-y..y esto?..

-es la llave de tu departamento...

-que!..-se sorprendió pero después sonrío ampliamente-..mi..mi propio departamento...

-si así es y..-pero cayo pues la rubia chica se lanzo a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo y ruborizándolo a la vez...el corazón de ambos empezaba a acelerase la chica se separo un poco de el solo mirándolo el hacia lo mismo la miraba veía esos ojos azules k desde la primera vez k los vio supo k esa chica era especial...ambos se perdieron en sus miradas de pronto la oficina desapareció ..ya nada había a su alrededor solo ellos dos...y poco a poco lo único k existió fue un sabor a dulce..un sabor a un beso..

**SYS**

-entonces hoy te iras..-lo decía mientras veía como se cambiaba ...

-corrección señorita nos iremos..

-k?

-sonrió y volteo para verla..-k acaso creías k me iría sin ti..

-pero Taiki yo..

-se acerco a ella..- ahora k se k me amas no quiero sepárame de ti ni un segundo además solo será asta la boda de Seiya ya k nos regresaremos después..tómalas como unas vacaciones..

-regresarnos pero tu trabajo..

-sonrió-se k aquí esta tu trabajo así k pediré mi traslado al hospital moon de aquí pero necesito k me acompañes en la cena de mañana..

-sonrió..-pero Taiki eso no seria justo..tu...

-se acerco a ella rápidamente depositando un suave beso al separase le sonrió..-es justo por k no seria correcto k siendo mi esposa vivas a miles de kilómetros de mi..

-k..-se sorprendió..-tu..tu esposa..

- sonrió y de su saco sacó una pequeña cajita negra..amy la veía con asombro y algo ruborizada... acaso.. Taiki se arrodillo al pie de la cama y tomo delicadamente su mano para después abrir la cajita y sacar una hermosa sortija de oro con un diamante incrustado en ella uno color azulado..-hermosa damisela le gustaría darme el honor de convertirme en su legitimo esposo..-sonrió mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular..

-yo..-no sabia k decir unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos para después asentir y abrazarlo..-acepto..acepto casarme con tigo..

**SYS**

Aun en la tienda kakyu estaba mirando algunos vestidos y hablando con Seiya el cual estaba totalmente ausente aun ...aun tenia la imagen de su bombón luciendo el vestido..y lo peor era k no lo lucia para el..hotaru estaba mirando algunos ramos..y sonriendo tomo uno k estaba en exhibición y se dirigió hacia donde estaba darien..tomo asiento a un lado de el jugando un poco con el..él también estaba algo ausente lita estaba hablando con la vendedora pues al parecer ese seria el vestido k se compraría...

-sabes yo también algún día me casare..

-darien al escuchar eso se extraño un poco pero después sonrió y la miro..-no crees k aun eres muy niña para pensar en eso.?

-tal vez si tal vez no..

-k?

-pero sabes..-lo miro darien solo la miraba con curiosidad..-si algún día me llego a casar me gustaría k mis ojos expresaran felicidad

-darien al escuchar eso se extraño aun mas... k le quiso decir con eso?..-pues..

-hotaru!!-un grito inesperado de Seiya hizo k se olvidara de lo k diría..

**SYS**

El vestido esta empapado de lagrimas lo traía en manos pero..pero solo lo abrazaba con coraje e impotencia ..lloraba sin consuelo ¿por k tenia k llegar?..por k preciosamente el tenia k verla..?por k..?

-Serena..-se escucho desde afuera rápidamente trato de secar sus lagrimas..

-s..si..

-puedo pasar..?

-a..ahora no lita..aun..aun me estoy cambiando..

-bien te espero solo hay k pagar deacuerdo..

-a..si..si..enseguida voy..-al ya no sentir su presencia afuera nuevamente abrazo el vestido..ese seria el vestido k utilizaría..ese seria el vestido k la llevaría al camino de su infelicidad...

**SYS**

-entonces hoy partirán..

-si..-sonreía mientras no soltaba del brazo a Seiya..

-ya veo les deseo buen viaje..-lo dijo darien mirando a Seiya el cual solo tenia su vista en el vestidor tal vez esperaba a k saliera pero no..en realidad no.. no quería verla..no quería volver verla sabia k ahora ya era tiempo de sacarla de su vida y de su corazón..

-gracias..-lo dijo mirándolo un poco..-hotaru ya vamonos..-le hablo a la pequeña mientras el se dirigía a la salida con kakyu hotaru se aproximo a ellos pero entes de salir miro a darien sonriendo..

-sabes el amor puede expresarse de muchas maneras..

-k?..k quieres decir..

-hotaru!!-nuevamente Seiya la llamo..-

-piénsalo si..-después de decirlo se dirigió a la salida donde Seiya la esperaba..

**SYS**

El silencio se apodero de ellos ninguno decía nada después de romper ese mágico momento sus mentes quedaron completamente en blanco..

-Yaten..yo..-trato de hablar mina..

-suspiro un poco y sonrió..-ya no tiene caso negarlo..-al decirlo nuevamente la miro poniéndola aun mas nerviosa..

-k?..-se extraño un poco..-a..a k te refieres..

-mina..yo..en realidad yo me e..

-Yaten!!-una inoportuna voz llego anulando las palabras k estaba apunto de pronunciar mina al verla sonrió melancólicamente..

-yo..yo creo k mejor me voy..-después de decirlo salió rápidamente

-espera mina..!!-pero no sirvió de nada pues en cuanto mina paso aun lado de la inoportuna voz esta serró la puerta..

-k acaso pensabas en seguirla..

-suspiro con molestia..-k rayos quieres rei..

-sonrió..-nada nada..bueno si sabes vi unos vestidos bellísimos y

-olvídalo..

-k?

-suspiro..-escúchame bien rei y espero k te quede claro. –la miro con decisión...-si me voy a casar con tigo es por tu estúpida amenaza yo no siento nada por ti...entiendes..nada..-después de decirlo salió de aquélla oficina..rei solo lo miro con molestia y choco su puño con furia en el escritorio..

**SYS**

Por fin habían salido de aquélla tienda..serena daba gracias por k Seiya ya no se encontraba afuera..ahora tenia su vista perdida en la nada darien solo conducía ..lita.. ella se había ido a otro lado por k según ella tenia algo k arreglar..

**Flash back**

-sabes yo también algún día me casare..

-darien al escuchar eso se extraño un poco pero después sonrió y la miro..-no crees k aun eres muy niña para pensar en eso.?

-tal vez si tal vez no..

-k?

-pero sabes..-lo miro darien solo la miraba con curiosidad..-si algún día me llego a casar me gustaría k mis ojos expresaran felicidad

-sabes el amor puede expresarse de muchas maneras..

-k?

-piénsalo si..-después de decirlo se dirigió a la salida donde Seiya la esperaba..

**fin flash back**

"k me abra querido decir con todo eso..¿k?"

**SYS**

Ya había tocado el timbre varias veces.. pero justo cuando se daba por vencida al dar media vuelta lo vio ahí..parado justo frente a ella..el también se sorprendió al verla..

-ha..haruka...

-el al mirarla suspiro con algo de molestia miro a su acompañante la cual solo miraba a la castaña con cierto resentimiento..-k haces aquí lita..

-yo..-mira a la de cabellera aguamarina- yo quería disculparme.. por lo k..

-no hay nada de lo k te puedas disculpar michiru y yo estamos bien así k te agradecería k te fueras

-yo..-suspira y sonríe un poco..-bien...-mira a michiru- sabes me da gusto k ambos estén juntos..se..se k hice mal y me arrepiento en verdad lo siento..-después de decirlo salió corriendo al verla alejada michiru miro haruka..

-quieres seguirla..

-haruka sonrió y nego..-a la única k seguiría y al fin del mundo si fuera necesario seria a ti..-después de decirlo ambos se unieron en un tierno beso..

**SYS**

-Ya llegamos serena..serena!!

-k..-suspiro y medio sonrió..-lo siento es k..

-no te preocupes..sabes el día de hoy kakuy regresara a estados unidos con kou..-al decirlo miro a serena en realidad quería ver su reacción ante eso..y lo noto.. noto como es k sus celestes expresaron tristeza..-serena te puedo hacer una pregunta..

-a..si claro..-lo dijo algo extrañada..

-la miro con decisión..-a..a donde fuiste exactamente después de haberme dado el si acepto..

-k?..-se sorprendió..-a..yo..-no sabia k decir acaso el lo sabia?-a..bueno mina te lo dijo no?

-si así es pero no creo k la convención aya sido en medio de las vacaciones..

-a..-se sorprendió aun mas a k es lo k quería llegar darien..?-yo..-suspiro pero después de pensar un poco pensó k tal vez no afectaría en nada el k le dijera..-tienes razón darien no me fui a ninguna convención..

-se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió con melancolía..-y..y adonde fuiste..

-pues..a.. a Paris..

-Paris?

-a..si..

-y se puede saber a k fuiste..?

-a..yo..-no sabia si decirlo es decir como decirle k fue para tratar de ordenar su ideas y k realmente no quería casarse con el, solo quería un poco de libertad ...darien noto su mirada por lo k sonrió un poco..-olvídalo vayamos con tu padre nos esta esperando..

-a..si..-sonrió y bajo el auto seguida de darien para ambos dirigirse a la entrada..

**SYS**

Estaban en el auto Yaten la había alcanzado e hizo k subiera al auto pero ninguno decía nada.. pero Yaten en verdad quería decirlo después de meditar toda la noche supo k ella mina era la chica k tanto había esperado y no la dejaría ir así de fácil

-la conocí en Inglaterra mientras hacia un viaje...-suspiro un poco mientras estacionaba el auto pues ya habían llegado al nuevo departamento de mina- buscaba despejar mi mete y olvidar a alguien..

-k? mina se extraño acaso pretendía contarle toda su vida..

-sonrió un poco al ver su reacción..-por k no entramos y..y te lo digo ..claro si quieres escu..

-me encantaría..-lo dijo sonriendo un poco Yaten correspondió su sonrisa y ambos bajaron..

**SYS**

Estaban todos empacando ..tanto haruka como michiru y setsuna..(si así es ay no se k me pasa k de pronto suelo olvidar a algunos personajes jaja lo siento) hotaru también Seiya solo acomodaba algunas cosas pues en realidad había llegado sin nada..cuando sonó su móvil..

-diga..

-señor kou?

-si soy yo quien?

-habla el señor black su abogado..

-a...si sucede algo?

-si lo k pasa es k los papeles k me entrego su hermano ya están revisados y pues cuando guste puede romper toda clase de relaciones con hino corporation..

-sonrió..-esta hablando enserio..

-si así es... si gusta desde ahora mismo mis colegas y yo podemos empezar los tramites de separación..

-sonrió aun mas..-si claro..

-bien entonces así será..-colgó Seiya sonrió un poco pues esa noticia si k lo alegro pues pensó k al menos Yaten ya estaba liberado de todo compromiso..y podía ser feliz pues se dio cuanta de como miraba a mina..

-Seiya..!

-si-volteo a mirarlo..

-aun puedes..

-ya basta haruka..

-k?

-ya ..ya todo termino, en cuanto cruce esa puerta y me aya ido de esta ciudad todo este amor se quedara aquí..

-entonces ya esta decidido te casaras y serás infeliz por..-pero desistió en seguir pues un golpe en una mesilla lo sorprendió..-

-y k rayos quieres k haga ¡!

-como k..k quiero Seiya eres mi amigo y no quisiera k..

-suspira algo calmado..-solo..solo deja de mencionármela si..-lo mira en su mirra se nota inmensa tristeza-ya..ya no me hables de ella... ya no me digas su nombre... ya no me digas k no la volveré a ver..ya no..ya no me digas nada..-suspiro un poco..-haruka en verdad quiero ser feliz con kakyu..o..o al menos tratar de serlo..-después de decirlo sonrió y se dirigió ala salida..-iré a decirle a kakyu k ya esta todo listo y en un par de minutos nos iremos..

-como quieras..-sonrió amargamente pues sabia k lo k le dijo aun aunk se notaba tristeza en su palabras era verdad, y k a partir de ese momento Seiya se encargaría de arrancar de su corazón a aquélla rubia dueña de mirada celeste..

**SYS**

La cena era silenciosa

-entonces ya tienen la fecha e la boda? –pregunto el padre de serena

-si así es de echo aquí esta la invitación..-sonriendo darien se la extendió..y al hacerlo miro a serena la cual solo bajo un poco la mirada..su padre iba a tomarla pero...

-aunk ...-serena al escuchar se aunk se extraño un poco..-aun falta un insignificante detalle lita quien es la encargada aun no pone la ubicación exacta así k solo le mostrare el diseño..

-bien k importa si solo es el diseño lo k importa es k muy pronto serán marido y mujer-sonrió mirando a su hija..-no lo crees así serena..

-a..yo..-sonrió un poco..-si..si padre..-termino suspirando amargamente mientras terminaba su cena.. darien solo miraba su actitud desde k habían llegado..

**flash back**

-sabes el amor puede expresarse de muchas maneras..

**fin flash back**

recordó de repente mientras miraba como el padre de serena seguía comiendo al igual k ella..

**SYS**

Ya habían llegado al departamento Yaten abrió la puerta..

-y bien-sonrió mientras veía a mina..-

-es..esto esta..es bellísimo..-lo dijo... daba vueltas sobre la sala..el departamento k le mostró realmente era hermoso la sala era color miel y muy amplia tenia una pequeña cocina y un elegante comedor las recamaras estaban al fondo pero lo k mas le agrado fue la hermosa vista..

-k bueno k te gusto..-sonrió un poco y tomo asiento en el sillón..mina al verlo sonrió..-Yaten..

-si..

-en..en verdad me dirás por k..

-sonrió-..si

-suspira..-es k..es k no tienes k hacerlo yo..-suspira..-la verdad no se por k motivo reaccione así si..bueno si tu y yo..

-sonrió y la toma de la mano..-mina en verdad me siento con la obligación de decírtelo..

-mina se sorprendió en realidad no entendía..-pero..

-solo escúchame si..

-ella solo afirmo

-Yaten al verla sonrió..-esto k te voy a decir..no quiero k nadie mas lo sepa deacuerdo..

-mina no sabia k decir pero sintió alegría al ver y sentir sinceridad en las palabras de Yaten tal vez si ..si así es tal vez si se enamoro de el a primera vista..tal vez el era el chico indicado para ella-descuida..-sonrió

-suspiro..-sabes por k odio a kakyu..?

-k?..te..te refieres a la prometida de Seiya..

-si ella..

-pues...

-sonrió..-ella..ella es la razón por la k soy así..

-k!!? ..-se sorprendió y se desconcertó a la vez ¿ella? pero k tenia k ver el con kakyu la prometida de SU hermano..

-yo..no..no entiendo..

-sonrió..-ahora k te diga lo entenderás..entenderás por k soy así..por k me encierro en este mundo donde soy yo el que juega con las personas..y sabrás por k de estúpido caí en brazos de rei

**SYS**

Serena estaba recogiendo los platos de la cena... el padre de serena estaba hablando con darien en el despacho...

-Señor tsukino..

-si..

-mi padre y usted acordaron nuestro compromiso desde nuestro nacimiento no es así..

-si así es..-sonrió mientras terminaba encendiendo su puro..

-puedo preguntar por k?

-bueno no se por k razón lo pregunta pero si se la diré..-se acomodo un poco en la silla darien hizo lo mismo..- su padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos en cuanto me dio la noticia de k tu habías nacido rece por tener una hija –sonrió mirándolo..-y así fue poco después bueno en realidad 3 años después nació serena y bueno le propuso a tu padre el compromiso ya k así ambos hospitales siempre serian socios..

-ósea k lo tomo como una manera de cuidar su patrimonio..

-pues si así quieres verlo..

-darien se extraño un poco pero después sonrió y se puso de pie..-tenga por seguro k ambos hospitales seguirán siendo socios señor tsukino..-se puso de pie y le extendió la mano..en forma de despedida el sonrió y la acepto..-aunque no como usted pretende..

-k?..-se extraño..

-darien sonrió ..-compermiso..-al decirlo salió dejándolo muy extrañado..

al salir miro a serena y sonrió un poco

"el amor puede expresarse de muchas formas.." por fin..por fin lo descifro..

-sucedió algo..-pregunto serena

-darien sonrió y la miro de una manera algo extraña para ella pues nunca antes la había mirado así..suspiro un poco..-sabes algo..-sonrió aun mas..-cielos..no..no es fácil..

-fácil...?da..darien sucede algo?-lo dijo ahora con preocupación pues en el mirar de darien podía notarse a la perfección ciertas facciones de tristeza..

-yo..-suspiro..-yo..rayos!-termino diciendo mientras desvió un poco la mirada pues una solitaria lagrimas había logrado salir..

-k...k es lo k..-serena no entendía..

-el aeropuerto no.. no esta muy lejos..

-k?..

-ve..

-k..darien yo..

-sonrió un poco pero la miro..la miro con cierta decisión..-ve y dile k lo amas..

-da..darien..-estaba muy sorprendida acaso la estaba liberando?

-anda k esperas vete!!

-pero tu..

-yo..yo estoy bien..o k acaso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien no amas y nunca llegaras a amar..

-k?.-.

-por k..pork..-lo decía con un nudo en la garganta..-por k yo no..serena yo..yo no..

serena lo miraba... miraba como realmente le dolían en el alma todas esas palabras..cuando menos lo sintió de ella también empezaron a brotar lagrimas..

-gra..gracias..-al decirlo se lanzo a sus brazos y fugazmente le robo un ultimo beso en los labios el correspondió al separase ambos se miraron por breves segundos para k después serena saliera..

-el..el amor puede expresarse de muchas formas..-suspiro sonriendo un poco..-espero k algún día tu también lo comprendas kakyu..-al decirlo salió...

**SYS**

-ahora comprendes...

-mina lo miraba veía como es k en su mirada se notaba tristeza..-yo...-no sabia k decir pero después lo miro decidida..-y..y ese hijo es..es tuyo?

-a..-sonrió un poco..-en realidad no lo se aunk lo mas seguro sea k no pues solo fue una noche..

-ya..ya veo así k ahora te tienes k casar..

-Seiya me esta ayunado a hacer esa amenaza nula..así k en realidad espero k nuestros abogados se hagan cargo..

-mina sonrió un poco..-Yaten..

-si

-por k no se lo dices..?

-te refieres a lo de kakyu

-si..

-por k Seiya en verdad la quiere por eso..yo se k no soy el hermano modelo pero..pero no quisiera causarle un sufrimiento innecesario..

-sonrió..-ahí es donde te equivocas..

-k?

-sonrió..-sabias k serena y Seiya se conocieron..en Paris..

-k?..

**SYS**

Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a k se les llamara para el vuelo k los llevaría a estados unidos lugar donde los esperaría tal vez la felicidad...

-creo k lo mejor hubiera sido avisarle a serena..

-recuerda k no estaba en casa cuando la llamaste, por k no la llamas ya k lleguemos amy..

-sonrió un poco..-si creo si tienes razón..pero no me gustaría contarle todo por teléfono..

-sonrió y la abrazo..-entonces señorita será cuando estemos de regreso..

-pero se preocupara

-entonces la llamas y le dices k estas en muy buenas manos y k no se preocupe deacuerdo..-después de decirlo le dio un tierno beso hotaru sonrió ante la escena..al igual k los presentes..

gracias..-lo dijo bajando del taxi rápidamente...en seguida empezó a buscar esos zafiros entre tanta gente..

-no sabes lo feliz k estoy muy pronto estaremos en estados unidos y mañana en la cena se decidirá la fecha..-sonrió mirándolo

-el no dice nada solo suspira un poco mirando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto..sabia k en el momento en k abordara ese avión sus sentimientos se quedarían ahí en Tokio y mas k nada en el olvido..de pronto kakyu diviso unos celestes los cuales al parecer buscaban a alguien sonrió con malicia y tomo a Seiya del brazo..

-k..k sucede kakyu..-lo dijo algo extrañado..

-bueno pues..

-**pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 13.. **

"estados unidos"- ese es su vuelo- rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta 13..

continuara...

_SI SI soy mala jajaja k tal weno primero k nada una enorme disculpa por retrazarme tanto pero eske enserio k mi imaginación todo este tiempo estuvo por los suelos jaja pero weno espero k la espera aya valido la pena enserio pues así como anuncie ya mero nos estaremos leyendo en el final..k pasara ahora..? serena lo detendrá? ay y esa despedida de darien (ja esk enserio aunk quisiera no puedo poner tan cruel al pobre de darien simplemente no puedo..jaja ) y por fin si por fin sabrán k onda con Yaten y kakyu aunk creo k les adelante un poquito no? en fin muchísimas gracias por no olvidarse de este fic y todos los reviws k me mandan enserio k los leo toditos y me animan a seguirlo ahora si, sin mas por el momento se despide por ahora su amiga_

_§ **tSuKi Ai KoU **§_

_próxima actualización y espero k sea lo mas pronto posible en.. **SUEÑOS**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**lo siento no tengo titulo jaja**_

-**pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 13.. **

"estados unidos"- ese es su vuelo- rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta 13...pero ..pero desistió en seguir pues noto como es k kakyu y Seiya se estaban besando antes de abordar... al parecer Seiya estaba feliz pues la tomaba del brazo..amorosamente...de sus celestes empezaron a brotar lagrimas..enverdad lo había perdido? enverdad ya no..ya no la quería a ella..nuevamente por cobarde lo había perdido..sonrió amargamente y dio media vuelta para alejarse

-k miras kakyu?.-lo preguntaba Seiya pues kakyu tenia su vista concentrada en algo..o alguien.

-no a nadie..-sonrió y nuevamente inesperadamente lo beso..Seiya se extraño..

-y..y eso..

-k..acaso esta prohibido besar a mi prometido..

-a..no bueno es k...hace algunos instantes me besaste y ahora bueno..-suspira..-olvídalo solo me extraño eso es todo..

-sonrió y nuevamente lo tomo del brazo para entra a la puerta 13 haruka presencio todo.. y concentro su vista en la salida en donde apenas hace algunos segundos unos celestes salieron inundados de lagrimas..

-sucede algo haruka..-

-suspiro un poco..-no nada...

**SYS**

-Entonces ella..serena ama a mi hermano..?

-sonrió..-si. ..así es yo la conozco y estoy mas k segura de k ambos se aman..

-ambos?

-sonrió.-claro mina aino es muy observadora así k..

-entonces ahora mas k nunca iré a la cena..

-cena?

-si mañana mi hermano y esa anunciaran su compromiso y ahí la desenmascarare pero..

-pero..

-si no mas recuerdo serena se casara con darien..

-sonrió..-déjale eso la gran mina aino ,mañana hablare con serena y ya veras como todo sale a la perfección...-lo decía haciendo su señas de triunfo..

-mina..

-si..-lo miro..

-así te vez mas linda..-ante ese cometario mina termino mas k roja nunca espero un cometario así..

-yo.

-Yaten sonrió y se acerco a ella para estar a escasos centímetros uno del otro..-mina yo..

pero ahora mina no lo dejo continuar..y ella fue la k termino por acortar aquellos centímetros y disfrutar una vez mas de sus labios..de su respiración pero mas k nada de su tal vez un soñado amor..

**SYS**

Tic..tic..tic...-colgó..nadie le contesto.-.mina..donde..donde te metiste..-lo decía entre sollozos..-por k..pok...-no sabia k mas hacer..no sabia realmente k hacer..estaba..estaba destrozada..finalmente darien la había liberado pero para k..para k si el..si el si el ya se había marchado..

-soy..soy un acobarde!!!-finalmente lo dijo arrojándose sobre la cama y terminar de llorar para terminar al menos de desahogarse..

**SYS**

Los rayos del sol a pesar de ser intensos no la despertaron...solo..solo su móvil lo logro..

-si..

-serena..

-da..darien?..-se sorprendió al escuchar la voz..-pero..

-gracias a dios k estas bien..anoche te llame pero..

-se..se fue..-lo dijo con una voz entre cortante..por k se lo dijo...no supo la razón tal vez necesitaba k alguien le dijera "animo..tu eres fuerte.."

-suspiro del otro lado..-lo se..

-k?-sonrió un poco..-llámame loco pero, pero hoy viajo a estados unios anoche después de..-sonrió-bueno tu sabes..lo decidí y me are cargo de ese hospital..y..y me preguntaba si querías venir con migo..

-a..a estados unidos?

-si

-pero..

-creí k eras una persona dispuesta a luchar por lo k quería..

-da.darien..-no lo podía creer en verdad ese con el k estaba hablando era darien?

- mi vuelo sale a las 5 tu boleto ya lo e comprado te esperare.-al decirlo colgó..serena no sabia k hacer..enverdad darien la apoyaba..

**SYS**

-buenos días..-una alegre kakyu llegaba a la mesa para sentarse junto a el..

-buenos días.-saludo Seiya ..kakyu noto como ese buenos días era diferente así k sonrió..

-mis papas me han llamado y quieren saber donde será la cena..

-no lo se podría ser aquí en la casa..

-yo había pensado aquí..-sonriendo le extendió un folleto..

-princess?

-si es un restaurante muy elegante y además me han dicho k la comida k ahí se sirve es la mejor..k dices podría llamar para hacer las reservaciones...

Seiya sonrió y afirmo.-deacuerdo..

-enserio!!

-si así lo k quieres..-al decirlo le sonrió y beso su frente..-bueno ahora vuelvo..

-a..adonde vas.

-a la empresa a ver a Yaten tengo k darle una excelente noticia...

-kakyu lo miro con algo de molestia Seiya sonrió..-k te parece si vamos los dos a comer..

-kakyu ante eso sonrió ampliamente..-de verdad?

-si además hace tiempo k no salimos..

-kakyu sonrió y se lanzo a besarlo los demás solo veían con algo de asombro la escena en verdad Seiya quería ser feliz al lado de ella?

**SYS**

-sucede algo..-pregunto al verla con la bocina en mano..

-a..no bueno esk..-suspira.-nadie contesta...

-sonrió y la tomo por la cintura sorprendiéndola..y ruborizándola a la vez..-por k no intentas mas tarde..-lo dijo con un tono bastante seductor..

-yo..-se separo de el y noto como es k solo traía la toalla en la cintura..-yo..Yaten lo k paso anoche..yo..-Yaten sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla.-lo k paso anoche es algo de lo nunca me arrepentiré..

-pero...-sonrió un poco..-y algo de lo k yo tampoco pero..pero Yaten tu y..

-suspira..-no te preocupes algo me dice k muy pronto estaré liberado..

-pero...

-sonríe..-k le parece si vamos a la empresa para ver k tan bien lucen esas joyas en usted.-al decirlo se acerco a ella para nuevamente disfrutar de esos dulces labios

**SYS**

-vaya así k aquí es donde trabajas..-ambos salían del ascensor..

-si así es..

-bueno días bienvenido doctor kou...-saludo su secretaria..

-buenos días..nadie pregunto por mi durante mi ausencia..

-en realidad no como anuncio k no estaría todas su citas se las pase al doctor andrew..

-ya veo.-sonrió.-bien pues...siendo así temo k todos mis pacientes pasaran a sus manos..

-por k lo dice..?

-bueno pues por k pienso pedir mi traslado al hospital de Tokio..

-a Tokio?

-si k creo k llegando hablare con el doctor chiva y..

-no será necesario ir asta Tokio para hablar con el...

-k.?por k lo dices.

-bueno esk hoy por la mañana me han informado k el vendrá

-darien aquí..imposible..

-por k lo dices amy..

-bueno esk se casaría en..

-acaso no lo sabían..

-saber k..-pregunto con curiosidad-

-sonrió..-el doctor chiva cánselo su compromiso y es por eso k vendrá a hacerse cargo de este hospital..-tanto Taiki como amy se sorprendieron..

-Taiki..

-si.

-me..me prestas tu teléfono..creo k tengo k hablar con serena..

-si claro.-al decirlo ambos entraron a su consultorio..

**SYS**

Paseaba por las calles..pasear era lo único k podía hacer..

**Flash back**

-creí k eras una persona dispuesta a luchar por lo k quería..

**fin flash back**

yo..yo dispuesta a luchar por lo k quiero..?.pero..-suspira.- por k me lo dijo..-sonrió un poco..pero después lo recordó..

**flash back**

-tu una maestra..

-si me encantan los niños y..

-te as vuelto loca..!! tu deber es hacerte cargo algún día del hospital

-pero papá yo no quiero, ese tipo de ambiente no me gusta y..

-me importa muy poco si te gusta o no serena de eso siempre hemos vivido yo no pagare una carrera innecesaria..

-pero...

-es mi ultima palabra..

-suspiro..-pues siento decírtelo pero yo are lo k a mi me gusta seré una maestra y seré la mejor...compermiso papá...-la decirlo abandono aquel consultorio

**fin flash back**..

-creo k esa es la única ocasión en k lo enfrente..-suspiro un poco para seguir caminado..

**SYS**

-buenas tardes..

-buenas tardes joven kou..su hermano lo esta esperando..

-Seiya esta aquí.,.,.?

-sonrió.-si así es esta en su oficina..

-sonrió..-bien..mina ve con naoko a su oficina y dile k te maestre las fotos enseguida te alcanzo..

-si..-sonrió y se retiro..

**SYS**

Suspira mirando al ciudad...

**Flash back**

-serena suspira y la mira..-solo un beso..-le sonríe tiernamente-

-que..?

-solo uno y..y sabré que..que ya te e perdido..-Seiya no sabia k hacer perderla?..no el no la quería perderla..pero..pero la imagen de una pelirroja sufriendo por su culpa..hizo k una solitaria lagrima resbalara de su rostro..serena lo noto y amargamente sonrió y empezó a acercarse a su rostro.. Seiya bacilo un poco pero lo hizo poco a poco empezó a acerar sus suaves labios a los de ella..ambos sentían su débil y tembloroso respirar..y lo hicieron..se besaron..se besaron..solo para decirse adiós.. al mismo tiempo en k las primeras estrellas empezaban a palpitar en el oscuro cielo..

**fin flash back**

se toca sus labios y medio sonríe –hubiera sido tan especial...

-Seiya?..-sonrió y volteo.

-vaya Yaten sigues llegando tarde a la empresa..

-sonrió y se acerco a el..-a k debo tu visita..?

-sonrió..-sabes pensé k estarías en la casa así me ahorrarías la fatiga de venir asta aquí..-lo dijo burlándose un poco Yaten sonrió..

-bien señor kou y a k debo su fatiga..

-a esto.-sonriendo le extendió unos papeles..

-y..y esto..-lo dijo extrañado tomándolos..

-digamos k me debes un gran favor hermanito..

-no me digas k.

-si así es eres libre y bueno también yo si no me equivoco en este mismo momento el señor hino debe estar vede del coraje al ver la absorción de nuestra favorable sociedad.-sonrió un poco..

-en..entonces estoy libre..-lo dijo no creyéndolo.

-si así es..-Yaten sonrió y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo..-oye no te pongas sentimental..-lo dijo algo enojado pero después correspondió aquel abrazo..

-gracias.-se separo de el..

-no tienes nada k agradecer

-suspiro..-créeme k te pagare esto de la mejor manera..

-k?

-hoy es la supuesta cena no es verdad..

-si te refieres a la de mi compromiso si así es..

-bien dime donde será

-k?..-se acerca el y lo toco en la frente.-te sientes bien..

.Yaten suspiro con molestia y se separo.-claro k estoy bien..

-bueno esk...

**SYS**

-como pudiste rei..-reclamaba fuertemente..

-yo..papa yo los siento pero no creí k ese papel..

-te das cuenta de k ahora nos pueden quitar no solo esta empresa si no las demás..

-suspira.-si..

-y aun así estas muy tranquila..-sonrió..-supongo k ese supuesto hijo te ayudara no?

-sonrió un poco..-no lo creo..

-k?

-bueno esk..-se puso algo nerviosa y toco su vientre..

-no me digas k no es de el...

-nego..

-k?..entonces de quien diablos es..

-pues..-suspiro..-de..de Nicolás..

-Nicolás?..-pareció no captar pero después sonrió iluso..-de..de ese imbesil!

-papá yo..

-suspira..-pues no se como le vas a hacer rei pero yo no creo k kou aun se quiera casar con tigo después de k se entere k ese niño no es suyo..

-lo se..

-y entonces..

-e..e hablado con Nicolás y..

-y..

-sonrió y le mostró la sortija..-creo..creo k me casare con el..

-suspira y sonrió un poco..-se ve k as cambiado mira k relacionarte con...

-suspira..-lo se pero..-suspira..-lo he pensado y realmente no me gustaría estar al lado de un hombre k nunca llegue a amarme..-sonrió un poco..- creo k el ser madre te cambia la vida no?,..-sonrió un poco..-compermiso papá..-al decirlo salió de la oficina..

**SYS**

aun caminaba ya era tarde enverdad iría a estados unidos..? aun..aun no lo sabia..suspiro un poco antes de sentarse en una banca cerca del parque..sonrió un poco al ver a una pareja besándose amorosamente..

**flash back**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-un grito a los mil vientos se escucho pero se sorprendido mas al ver a la misma personita de horas antes..-

-tu?-lo dijo el chico bastante sorprendido-

-tu? Que haces en mi habitación?-dijo la chica bastante enojada y sonrojada pues noto a la perfección su casi desnudo cuerpo pues solo estaba cubierto por una diminuta toalla mientras que el estaba de igual forma pues la chica acababa de salir y solo tenia una pequeña toalla cubriendo parte de su espectacular cuerpo..

-sonrió mirándola..- mas bien que haces TU en mi habitación bombón..-sonríe de una forma seductora..saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la recamara la cual estaba algo alejada del baño..-

-tu habitación.!!?-lo mira sarcásticamente ella también sale pero ya con una bata para dormir -

-si mi habitación.. yo pague por ella- el se pone una playera

-eso no es cierto yo la reserve dos días antes.

-suspira y se sienta-pues ya somos dos yo también reserve dos días antes..-

-esto es..esto es simplemente imposible habrá que ir a la recepción

-deacuerdo pero asegúrate de serrar bien la puerta en cuanto salgas pues pienso darme un baño..

-y quien dijo que yo iré..?-lo mira desafiante y se sienta frente a el en la pequeña silla del tocador el la mira sonriendo..-

-pues por que eres la inconforme..

-acaso tu no lo estas..?

-yo? No entiendo por que si a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo el estar con una hermosa chica..-sonríe acercándose a ella..—y mas aun..-sonríe seductoramente la chica empieza a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada-que solo ay una cama..-mira en dirección a esta ella hace lo mismo por lo que se pone mas roja que un tomate y se para bruscamente..-

-pu..pues..serás tu el que hable pues no creo que te grade dormir en el sillón..

-que..?-la mira..-yo dormir en el sillón..?

-claro pues como todo un caballero yo seré la que ocupe la cama..eso claro si no piensas llamar..-lo mira nuevamente desafiante..

**-fin flash back**

empezó a reír..-quien..quien diría k esa pequeña discusión..me..me-cambio un poco de semblante y se cubrió un poco el rostro..- me llevaría a enamorarme..-termino diciendo tristemente y con algunas lagrimas resbalando de su celestes... pero después sonrió y se puso de pie...

-pero k demonios hago aquí..-sonrió aun mas..-yo..yo lo amo..lo amo y..y luchare por el..

al decirlo salió corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto..

_**continuara...**_

**h**ola si ..si sigo siendo mala jaja k pasara ahora ¿ las cosas poco a poco se soluciona sii y este es el penúltimo cap tal ves el siguen sea el final o aumente uno mas no lo se jaja esperare sus reviws para saber si les gusto ok a y k creen a petición (mas bien a acusa de una buena oferta ja) la próxima actualización será en STARLIGHT así es a mas tardar en dos días la tendrán si así es ya la comencé pero eso no significa k la de **sueños** tarde si también laya la comenze jaja ..espero k sigan este fic (me refiero al de amarte) asta el final ok a si casi lo olvido muchas gracias por sus reviws y apoyo.. se despide por ahora su amiga

**_§ tSuKi Ai KoU §_**

_**proximamente**_

(un universo casi alterno) èl un ladrón k solo busca su pasado..ella una hermosa princesa k lo ayudara a descubrir algo mas k eso..la lucha por el poder a comenzado...una conspiración...la confianza..la lealtad , la amistad y ..y algo mas todo en

_**Mi amada princesa**_


	17. Chapter 17

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y .Y AMARTE...SOLO..SOLO A TI... Parte I 

Sonrió saliendo de la oficina realmente aquélla..noticia le había agradado y mas ahora k había descubierto k amaba a mina..a aquélla chica k hizo k volviera a ser el...

-Yaten!.-esa voz hizo k toda sonrisa desaparecerá pero solo por un momento..

-suspiro.-sabes k..

-perdóname..-antes de k hablara lo interrumpió..

-k?..-lo dijo confundido

-suspiro y se acerco a el..-yo...Yaten..lo siento..-sonrió..-supongo k tu hermano ya te lo dijo no?

-si..-aun estaba confundido realmente la k tenia frente a el era rei?-pero.

-sonrió..-descuida este niño no es tuyo..

-yo..lo siento pero no entiendo..

-suspiro y lo miro decidida..-sabes después de k hablamos –sonrió..-bueno si a tus gritos se les puede llamar charla..

-bue.bueno..yo..

-me pregunte si realmente valdría la pena vivir con alguien k no te ama.. y k nunca llegara a amarte..

-rei..-no lo creía realmente era rei esa chica k lo amenazaba y k le gritaba como si no existiera sentimiento alguno en ella..?

-sonrió aunk algunas lagrimas brotaban..-y bueno la respuesta fue k no..y sabes..recordé k..k aun podía ser feliz..-suspiro –y bueno realmente pensaba k este niño era tuyo..

-k?

-sonrió.-pero después recordé una pequeña aventura k tuve días antes de conocerte..k relajo no?- sonrió pero sus lagrimas aun brotaban..-

-rei yo..

-pero sabes..el no es una mala persona..me quiere..yo..yo no lo amo..pero..pero se k seré feliz a su lado..y el llegar amar a alguien de quien además tendrás un hijo creo k será fácil no?.-suspiro..-.por k después de todo como una niña en mi siempre a existido la esperanza de algún día ser feliz con alguien k me ame..-sonrió Yaten sonrió y delicadamente seco su lagrimas..-me..me perdonaras..

-Yaten afirmo..-creo k todos cometen errores y..y si rei te perdono y realmente deseo k seas feliz..

-sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo..-gracias...

pero ese abrazo fue interrumpido por el caer de una libreta...tanto Yaten como rei miraron con asombro a la persona k sin dudarlo salió corriendo del lugar..

-espera mina!!-Yaten salió corriendo detrás de ella..

suspiro serrando la puerta había escuchado todo, realmente nunca había sido chismoso bueno no a los extremos de llegar espiar una conversación intima pero no había sido intencional pues iba salir cuando vio como la pelinegra llegaba asta Yaten..

**flash back**

-me pregunte si realmente valdría la pena vivir con alguien k no te ama.. y k nunca llegara a amarte..

-rei..

-sonrió aunk algunas lagrimas brotaban..-y bueno la respuesta fue k no..

**fin flash back**

vivir con alguien k no te ama…-suspira. ..para después salir de la oficina..-

SYS 

Estaba muy nerviosa pronto el avión despegaría..

-tranquila..ya veras como todo saldrá bien..

-yo..gracias...

-descuida..

-darien..

-si..

-por..por k lo haces?

-sonrió ..-bueno pues..digamos k una niña tiene la culpa

-k?.

-sonrió.-hotaru..

-hotaru?..

-si creo k así se llamaba esa pequeña.. que estaba en la tienda..

-si.

-me dijo unas sabias palabras..

-sabias palabras?

-afirmo.-el amor puede expresarse de muchas formas..y sabes..esta es mi manera de expresarlo..dejándote libre para k puedas ser feliz..

-darien..-lo dijo en u susurro y muy feliz..

**favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad vamos a despegar ...**

SYS 

-Mina espera!!-por fin la había alcanzado y veía como es k brotaban lagrimas de su ojos..y lo pero es k el era el culpable..

-de..déjame..-intento safarse..

-Yaten puso mas fuerza y termino acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla mina seguía llorando..-si..si no me querías..si no me querías..me lo...me lo hubieras dicho..me..me hubieras dicho k..k era a ella .a..a quien tu...a quien tu..

-Yaten la separo de el..-a quien yo amo es a ti mina..-mina se sorprendió y lo miro por unos segundos ..realmente le había dicho k la amaba..? sus miradas se perdieron..amabas terminaron hipnotizándose una otra lentamente y con mucho cariño y amor saborearon sus labios..

SYS 

-no contesta..-lo dijo colgando el teléfono..-y...y si le paso algo..?

-sonrió..-descuida tal vez salió..

-.salir?.pero adonde..?-

-mira te propongo algo..vayamos a la cena de hoy y al termino de ella compramos unos boletos de avión y nos regresamos a Tokio..

-pero..pero y la boda de tu hermano.

-sonrió..-descuida no creo k sea mañana..además estas muy preocupada no es así?

-ella firmo.-si es k me fui sin avisarle y bueno creo k mina también y ahora es cuando mas nos necesita..

Taiki sonrió y la tomo de la mano.-descuida ya veras como mañana hablaras con ella si?

-amy solo afirmo

-sonrió.-bien vayamos de compras..

-compras?

-si..no puedo presentar a mi linda prometida en un restaurante lujoso con un pantalón de mezclilla y linda blusa azul..

-amy se ruborizo..y afirmo pero aun estaba muy preocupada..

SYS 

Las estrellas ya palpitaban la noche había llegado..por fin..por fin la noche decisiva había llegado..

-Hotaru!!...hotaru!!-esta ya era la décima vez k le gritaban..y la pequeña no salía..

-parece k no quiere ir...-dijo un rubio..

-si eso parece..-lo dijo desanimando

-por k no se adelantan..?

-k? Pero..

-anda Seiya ya escuchaste a haruka adelantémonos si?.-lo tomo del brazo y ambos terminaron de salir..

-haruka dio un largo suspiro..-iré a hablar con ella...

-no espera lo are yo.

-pero setsuna..

-sonrió..-mi presencia n es muy requerida y la tuya si haruka adelántate con michiru

suspira..-deacuerdo..-al decirlo tomo a la de cabellera aguamarina amorosamente del brazo..

**SYS**

Suspiro ..-ya estas lista mina..

-si ya voy.-sonrió .y..y como me veo..-lo dijo sonrojada y dando una vuelta luciendo su vestido uno muy entallado color dorado y unos guantes largos..

-hermosa..-termino diciendo con un sonrisa para después tomarla del brazo..

-Yaten

-si..

-enverdad se lo dirás?

-suspiro y la miro.-e tomado una decisión mina se lo diré...se lo diré y no dudes k saldrá en busca de su bombón en unos segundos...

**SYS**

El avión aterrizo sin ningún contratiempo.. (oigan yo no se cuanto tempo se haga un avión de Tokio a estados unido así k imagínese a uno k vuela velocidad turbo jaja)

Bajaron del avión..

-sucede algo?

-a..yo..sonrió nerviosamente..-es..es k no se donde vive..-bajo la mirada apenada darien sonrió un poco..

-descuida solo preguntemos por la mansión kou...

-enverdad muchas gracias darien..

-darien le sonrió..-la mejor manera de agradecerme es ser feliz..ahora quieres ir en este momento o esperaras asta mañana puedes quedarte en mi departamento hay un habitación extra..

-serena sonrió en negación -prefiero ir de una vez..

-lo suponía..-suspiró.-bien pidamos un taxi..

-si..

**SYS**

Llegaron al restaurante..

-es hermoso.-decía muy emocionada jamás había visto aun lugar con una fachada así toda de cristal se podía ver el interior donde había un sin fin de candelabros iluminado las mesas había poca gente..

-y espera a k pruebes la comida..

-Taiki yo..

-a..amy!!!?-lo dijo sorprendía viendo a la peliazul la cual lucia un hermoso vestido de noche azul cielo k entallaba muy bien su cuerpo..

-mi..mina..

-sonrió.-vaya quien te viera –lo dijo entorno birlón haciendo sonrojar a amy

-a..bu..bueno yo..

-vaya Yaten no sabia k vedarías..

-sonrió.-digamos k me divertiré un momento..

-Taiki no entendió su palabras...después de unos instantes llego Seiya seguido de kakyu k lo tomaba del brazo ella lucia un vestido rojo entallado haruka y michiru legaron detrás de ellos en

-buenas noches.-saludo amablemente haruka amina..

-buenas noches..

-vaya Yaten no pensé k en verdad vendrías..dijo Seiya algo incrédulo.

-sonrió y miro a kakyu..-digamos k..- a kakyu no le gusto su sonrisa.

-por k no entramos?.-al decirlo lo tomo del brazo para k ambos entraran segundos después los demás hicieron los mismo entraron los padres de kakyu ya estaban dentro...

**SYS**

-suspiro..su corazón latía aun no lo podía creer aun no podía creer k enverdad estuviera ahí..estuviera ahí para decirle k el amaba..volteo a ver a darien el cual le hizo señal de que entrara ..ella afirmo y se dispuso a tocar el timbre..darien sonrió un poco y subió al taxi para alejarse..

la puerta se abrió..

-di..disculpe aquí..aquí vive Seiya?-lo dijo con lago de temor..

-la de cabellera larga y verde sonrió..-si así es pero..

-sonrió.-po..podría decirle k..k..-nuevamente suspiro aun tenia miedo pero.-k.

-serena!!!

-ho..hotaru!!-sonrió al verla la pequeña se lanzo sus brazos..

-sonrió.,.-hola..

-serena k haces aki..

.-bueno yo..

-tienes k ir al restaurante princess

-k?

-Seiya esta apunto de comprometerse oficialmente..

-pero..

-nada serena apresúrate.-al jalo hacia fuera..setsuna sonrió un poco..-espere..

-setsuna no hay tiempo tenemos k buscar un taxi...y

-es k yo las llevare..

**SYS**

Estaban en el tocador pues la noticia según había sido acordada seria después de la cena..

Entonces tampoco le dijiste nada a serena.

-bueno...es. esk fue tan repentino k..

-lo se paso exactamente lo mismo con migo.

-oye amy adivina k..?

-k?

-quieres k te cuente k paso en Paris?

-k?

Estaban en la mesa kakyu hablando con su padre Yaten solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar pero..pero no quería hacerlo frente a todos realmente sabia k eso era algo un tanto delicado Seiya había ido al baño..

-me disculpan un momento.-dijo y se puso de pie..

-"este es el momento"..sonrió y se puso de pie..

-a donde vas..

-suspira..-solo al baño Taiki..-al decirlo salió detrás de la pelirroja..

-estas disfrutando la velada..-se lo dijo para k se detuviera antes de entra al tocador..

-suspiro con molestia..-créeme k la disfrutaría mas si no estuvieras aki..

-sonrió..-.tan pronto me olvidaste kakyu...

-suspira.-créeme k no hay mucho k olvidar..Yaten..lo nuestro solo fue..

-un pasatiempo para ti...lo se..

-bien..al menos así sabrás k..

-sabes..me pregunto k pasaría si Seiya se enterara...se enterara de k su linda prometida no es otra si no mas k una farsante..

-no te atreverías..-lo miro desafiante..

-vamos kakyu enverdad crees k me tocaría el corazón sabiendo k tu no lo mereces..

-sonrió..-tal vez yo no pero..pero tu hermano si..si se entera ..te odiaría...

-tal vez..pero..

-además yo se k tu.,..-lentamente se acerco a el Yaten se extraño.-tu serias incapaz de hacer algo k me dañara..-aun se acercaba a el no mas bien a sus labios..Yaten suspiro con molestia y la tomo fuertemente del brazo..

-aléjate de mi kakyu una vez caí en tus redes..pero...dos..créeme k seria imposible..y además seria repugnante..-al decirlo la soltó..-te doy dos opciones..una sal de aki y dos dile a Seiya k no te casaras con el..

.sonrió.-en verdad crees k haría algo así Yaten..-rió ligeramente..-no Yaten se ve k no aprendiste a conocerme..-suspira.. y se dirige a la mesa en ese momento salió mina y amy..

-es un bruja!!-dijo mina..- pelos de jarrito de cereza sin gas...uyyyy-lo decía molesta..

-yo.-no sabia k decir amy..

-suspira..-ni hablar se lo diré a Seiya..

-no..no es necesario!..-en ese momento salió Seiya del baño..todos se sorprendieron nunca pensaron k estuviese escuchando.

-Seiya yo.-no sabia k decir..

-por..por k no me lo dijiste..

-yo..

-suspira..-por k maldita sea!!-lo dijo molesto..y chocando su puño en la pared..

-yo..

-Seiya si Yaten no te lo dijo fue por k..

-mina no te metas..-hablo amy..

-esk..es-suspira.-

-no te lo dije por k sabia k la querías...por k sabia k te causaría daño..pero..pero después de lo k me dijo mina..-sonrió.-Seiya aun puedes ser feliz junto serena..

-Seiya se sorprendió como sabia de ella?-yo..-suspira..-junto a ella?..no Yaten ella ya decidió se casara con...

-eso no es cierto..-ahora grito amy..todos la miraron..

-suspira..-darien cancelo el compromiso..

-k!

-sonrió.-si Taiki y yo nos enteramos hoy en el hospital..darien y serena no se casaran..

-pero..

-anda k esperas toma el primer vuelo a Tokio y vete..

-pero.

-estas sordo o k yo encargo de esa..-

-dirás nos encargamos..-hablo mina guiñándole el ojo..

-suspiro.-no será necesario.

-por k lo dices Seiya..

por k yo mismo terminare con esto..-sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa todos lo siguieron..

**SYS**

-a..aki es..-lo decía abriendo la puerta del auto..

-hotaru sonrió.-animo serena tu puedes..

-setsuna sonrió..-le deseo mucha suerte..

-ella afirmo con una sonrisa..-gra..gracias..-después de decirlo se dirigió ala entrada..

-crees k todo salga bien..

-por supuesto k si horau..-sonrió y arranco el auto..

-oye a donde vamos...yo quiero ver..

-sonrió..-no te enteraras de lo ocurrido mañana..

-suspira cruzándose de brazos..-nunca puedo ver nada..

bien creo k a llegado el momento..-sonrió y se puso de pie kakyu estaba feliz..y sus padres aun mas...por fin oficialmente y frente a sus padres estaría comprometida con el multimillonario Seiya kou...

-kakyu yo..-la miraba sonriendo y tomando ambas manos de ella lentamente se a cerco a sus labios kakyu sonrió pero..pero algo no le gustaba y era la sonrisa de Yaten termino por acortar aquélla pequeña distancia y lo hizo la beso..sus padres sonreían haruka y muchiru solo medio sonrieron Yaten mina y amy esperaba aun otra cosa y..y de unos celestes resbalaban innumerables lagrimas..

-no..no puede ser..lo..lo perdí.-quedo en shock no podía moverse..

Seiya antes de separase delicadamente saco el anillo del dedo anular de su mano kakyu se separo de el algo extrañada..

-Seiya..

-sonrió.-lo siento pero no habrá boda kakyu..

-k?..no..no Seiya tu no..

-Seiya sonrió un poco pero después por un impulso o mas bien un aviso del corazón miro hacia afuera y los vio.. vio esos celestes..

-bom..bombón..?-pero la noto demasiado tarde pues ... pues salió corriendo..Seiya salió corriendo en ese instante..hacia la salida

-Seiya!!-grito kakyu..

-sonrió.-vaya pero k pena ..-lo decía divertido Yaten.-te as quedado sin fortuna kakyu..

-eres..te odio!!-termino gritando mina amy solo sonreían mientras k los de más no entendían…

pero ... pero a pesar de k salió lo mas rápido k puso ella...ella ya no estaba..

continuara...

**notas de la autora **

si.. si me van a matar por dejarlo ahí jajaja pero esk ..esk seguiré siendo mala asta el final jaja y weno k pasara? Jaja weno muchas gracias por su reviws espero k me dejen muchos así podré terminarla mas rápido..jaja weno la verdad ya tengo parte del final pero no pude evitar dejarla ahí jaja en fin sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §

nos estamos leyendo en el gran final y recuerden la actualización de sueños ya esta ok...ay esk estas semanas e estado muy inspirada y weno aun no se va jaja

_**¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y AMARTE SOLO..SOLO A TI..**_

**Parte II**

Seiya por fin salió pero ya no se encontraba...

**Me duele mas dejarte a ti que dejar de vivir  
me duele más tu adiós  
que el peor castigo que me imponga Dios.  
**

las lagrimas seguían saliendo..sin cesar..por k?.por k no había echo lo k se propuso?..por k había huido nuevamente..?su corazón se lo repetía una y otra vez..tratar de olvidarlo ahora..?..no...no podría, había subido al primer taxi, su rumbo..aun no lo sabia..

No puedo ni te quiero olvidar  
ni a nadie me pienso entregar  
sería inútil tratar de huir  
porque a donde voy te llevo dentro de mí

quedo paralizado sin moverse algunas nubes ya empezaban a cumularse todo indicaba k llovería..

-Seiya!..-una voz hizo k volteara, su mirada no expresaba nada..

-se.. se fue..

-k?..-Yaten pareció no entender..

-salí lo mas rápido k pude pero..

-se..serena estaba aquí?..-pregunto con sorpresa mina..

-Seiya solo afirmo..-si pero parece k ..se a marchado ..

-y k esperas..

-k?

-búscala..-hablo Taiki..-

-buscarla..pero..

-sonrió un poco..- la amas no es así?..-lo miro Seiya afirmo..-entonces búscala y díselo..

-Taiki tiene razón Seiya búscala serena malinterpreto –sonrió un poco..- a decir verdad siempre le a costado trabajo luchar por lo k quiere..

-anda Seiya..-lo animo amy

-pero no se donde buscarla..

-bu..bueno no debe ser difícil encontrarla no conoce estados unidos y..

-un hotel tal vez..-

-mina tienes idea de cuantos hoteles hay aquí..

-bu..bueno yo solo intento ayudar..

-Seiya sonrió..-no es mala idea..

-k?..Seiya pero tardaras..

-así me tarde una eternidad la encontrare..-sonrió y se dirigió a su auto..no se rendiría tan fácil, además ella lo había ido a buscar, tal vez ahora estaba lista para luchar..

**El amor de mi vida has sido tú  
mí mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz,  
hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,  
tus palabras, tu vida y tu corazón.  
**

Bajo del auto..¿ enverdad había llegado ahí ?.. la tormenta poco a poco empezaba a desatarse..y ella y ella solo caminaba por inercia caminaba entre toda la gente

Flash back 

-vaya me trajiste el desayuno?

-tu desayuno? Quien dijo que era para ti.?.-sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y empieza comer..

-no me vas a dar aunque sea un poquito..-se pone a su lado-

-nop..-continua comiendo fruta..

-que malo eres..-lo mira -o es que estas enojado..OSITO..-empieza a reír -el la mira con cierto desagrado..para después sonreír y ofrecerle fruta..

-sabia que no eras tan malo..-nuevamente sonríe y ahora si ambos comenzaron desayunar..

**fin flash back**

un leve chok con una persona la hizo reaccionar ..pero solo por un instante pues lo único k le quedaba ahora eran solo simples recuerdos de lo k pudo haber sido..

El amor de mi vida has sido tú,   
el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú,  
por lo que más quieras no me arranques de ti,  
de rodillas te ruego no me dejes así

Traía el celular en la oreja mientras conducía la tormenta empeoraba y la visibilidad se hacia menos pero eso no le importaba ..otra vez marco otro numero ya había marcado cerca de 5

-ra..rayos!!-colgó nuevamente le dijeron k no había registro alguno de su bombón.. y...y volvió a marcar..

por que me das libertad para amar

si yo prefiero estar preso de ti,

quizá no supe encontrar la forma

de conocerte y hacerte feliz

flash back

-mira..que lindo osito..-corrió asta una tienda..-

-suspira ciertamente ese sobrenombre no le causo la mas mínima gracia...y se dirigió a ella-que miro..

-ya te dije..

-no es cierto me dijiste mira que lindo osito..

-pues si mira que lindo osito..-sonríe señalando un pequeño oso color Rosado con un hermoso moño blanco justo sobre su cuello..-el sonríe sarcásticamente-

-a..tu pensabas que cuando dije que lindo osito me refería a ti..-lo mira-

-yo..no claro que no..

-sonríe..-pues era obvio que no pues aun no me pareces lindo..-sonríe mirándolo..

-el sonríe de igual manera..-a no..?-la mira seductoramente ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse..

**fin flash back**

toco sus labios por un momento...

El amor de mi vida has sido tu  
mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz,  
hice mío tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,  
tus palabras, tu vida y tu corazón

-disculpe señorita..-una voz la hizo reaccionar..

-si..

-aquí esta lo k pidió..-sonrió extendiéndole algo..

-gra..gracias..-lo tomo suspirando un poco aun su tristeza era notable...pero ella sabia k la única responsable de aquélla tristeza era ella..

El amor de mi vida has sido tú,   
el amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú,  
por lo que más quieras no me arranques de tí,  
de rodillas te ruego no me dejes así...

Las horas pasaron..la tormenta empezaba a ceder.. pero lo único k no cedía era su desesperación por encontrarla..

Por más que pienso no puedo entender  
porque motivo te pude perder  
porque de pronto me siento perdido  
en la espalda de tu olvido, tu silencio y tu desdén.

SYS

Los rayos del sol acuciaban un nuevo día ...el ruido de la ciudad ya era muy notable..se encontraban tomando un poco de café..

-aun no llega..-pregunto con preocupación mina pues había ido a tratar de dormir aunk fuese un poco..

-no..-dijo Yaten con lago de preocupación..

-suspiro y tomo asiento..- bueno tengamos en cuenta k son muchos hoteles..

-y si no esta en un hotel y regreso a Tokio..

-no lo creo, amy trato de comunicarse toda la noche y nada..-dijo Taiki un tanto preocupado amy estaba dormida aun lado de el solo recargada en su pecho..

-y darien..

-k?.

-bueno tal vez esta con el..

-tu crees?

-sonrió un poco.-no en realidad no..-termino riendo algo apenada...

-por cierto Yaten como fue k conociste a kakyu..-pregunto haruka quien venia del brazo con michiru

-suspira un poco..-en uno de mis viajes..fue poco después de la muerte de nuestros padres.. en realidad esa es la razón por la k viajo me sentía muy solo desde su muerte..ya k..-bajo su mirada un poco..

-tu eras el consentido de mama..-dijo Taiki con una sonrisa..-

-Yaten sonrió un poco y lo miro..-si creo k si, ella y yo pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos ya k ..-suspiro y medio sonrió..-bueno Seiya se la pasaba con papá y tu empezabas a interesarte por la medicina.. el caso es k a su muerte comencé a viajar y bueno la conocí en Francia..

-Francia?..

-si así es, en una exposición de arte...pensé k seria una conquista mas pero...pero las cosas se salieron de control..empezamos con un par de salidas..poco después sin darme cuanta me enamore..

-te..te enamoraste?...-lo dijo michiru no creyéndolo..

-si..se k suena algo ilógico en mi pero..-suspiro un poco.-si me enamore.. bueno o al menos eso pensé... le regalaba cosas...y para k negarlo nos acostamos un par de veces...realmente sentía k ya no estaba solo...pero..pero me equivoque ella solo jugo con migo..

-y cuando sucedió todo eso..?

-en realidad no hace mucho..

-k?..

-si, mis cálculos no me fallan y ahora k veo las cosas con mas claridad ella y Seiya ya salían en ese entonces...

-entonces ella jugo con los dos..-termino diciendo michiru

-mas bien diría k buscaba al mejor partido..en fin el caso es k cuando le dije k si se quería casar con migo se nego y me demostró de lo k estaba echa..me dijo k solo fui un poco de diversión..

-esperen eso quiere decir k sabia k tu..k tu y Seiya eran hermanos..?-mina lo dijo no creyéndolo..

-pues..-en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Seiya se notaba muy cansado..

SYS

-entonces es oficial..

-si así es andrew mi compromiso se a cancelado..-lo decía mientras acomodaba algunos papeles..

-bueno no se k decir..

-sonrió.-olvídalo no digas nada..deberías tomarlo por el lado bueno, ahora me veras a diario..

-en realidad no lo creo..

-k?-volteo a verlo..-

-bu..bueno esk..-en ese momento la puerta se abrió..

-andrew!!-una castaña llego a besarlo..

-darien sonrió.-si ya veo por k..

-da..darien no pensé k..-lo dijo la castaña algo apenada..

-no te preocupes lita..-sonrió.-me alegro por ustedes..les deseo lo mejor del mundo..-le ofreció su mano a andrew para felicitarlo.. y de una forma y u otra esperando tal vez k su felicidad no se encontrara muy lejos ..solo habría k esperar un poco mas para encontrarla..para encontrar a la chica indicada, la cual estuviera dispuesta a brindarle amor..un amor mutuo..

SYS

Suspiro saliendo del baño pues decidió ducharse para relajarse aunk fuese un poco..

-y..-trato de hablar un poco..-

-Seiya..

-si..

-no tienes idea de a donde pueda estar..?

-mina si lo supiera no estaría aquí..-hablo Yaten, sinceramente su mina podría ser algo imprudente

-bueno esk no se tal vez algún sitio de amor..

-mina tiene razón Seiya..-hablo la pequeña hotaru la cual desde k habían llegado había estado muy atenta a todo lo k decían ..

-un sitio de amor?..-lo dijo incrédulo..-pero si el único sitio k conozco es..-callo paresia captar..-es..-se puso de pie.-creen k este ahí..?

-hotaru sonrió.-podría ser..por k no vas..

-donde?.-hablo mina..

-amy sonrió.-bueno podría ser una posibilidad?

-donde..?..-mina parecía ser al única en no captar..

-Seiya sonrió y mejor a Yaten.-necesitare el yet privado..

-es todo tuyo..-al decirlo Seiya salió disparado de la casa todos sonreían

-donde?!!!!..díganme donde!!-decía muy agobiada mina.. todos la miraba incrédulos y resignados ciertamente era perspicaz para algunas cosas y para otras no tanto..-donde!!!

SYS

lo único k hacia desde k había llegado a aquel sitio era caminar..tal vez esperando k con el caminar se le olvidaría su sufrimiento pero todo era inútil pues todo lo k veía ..las calles k recorría todo le recordaban a el..ciertamente el llegar ahí no había sido buena idea..aunk en realidad no sabia la razón exacta de su estancia en aquel lugar.

flash back

-te compre algo..?

-a si..-lo mira interrogante..-

-sierra los ojos-ella lo obedece-ya puedes abrirlos-al abrirlos sonrió ampliamente pues frente a ella apareció un hermoso y pequeño oso rosado con un listón blanco amarrado en el cuello.. e inmediatamente lo sostuvo en sus brazos para después abrazarlo con fuerza y no evito derramar una lagrima el se extraño..

-gracias..lo cuidare mucho..-

el la mira duda en hacerlo pero si no lo hacia sabia que se arrepentiría..lentamente se puso de pie y la sostuvo de la barbilla alzando su rostro para lograr verla fijamente ella lo mira aun con algunas lagrimas el sonríe y tiernamente y lo mas delicadamente posible seco sus lagrimas.. ella sintió el suave roce por lo que se sonrojo dudaba en hacerlo pero sabia que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría..lentamente se acerco a su rostro ambos podían sentir el respirar del otro el roce de sus labios cada vez era menos.. y lo hicieron primero fue un pequeño roce pero después se convirtió en un suave..dulce y tierno beso de amor..

fin flash back

nego un poco y dio un largo suspiro subiendo a un elevador...aun tenia aquella escena muy presente.. ya era tarde las estrellas ya empezaban a palpitar una a una anunciando la llegada de una esplendorosa noche aunk no para ella suspiro, el elevador se detuvo en uno de los tantos piso de aquel hotel.. termino por detenerse en una frente a una puerta para después abrirla.. sonrió un poco... como es k había llegado a ese lugar?..no lo sabia solo se dejo caer sobre la cama para llorar..tal vez así todo aquel amor terminaría abandonando su corazón..

Flash back 

se encuentra caminando por las hermosas calles de Paris pues le pareció correcto dar un pequeño paseo antes de llegar al hotel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que estaba algo distraída..sin mirar por donde caminaba..asta que al doblar a la esquina choco contra alguien..-

-lo..lo siento-se disculpo sin mirar a la persona solo vio como le ofrecía su mano para levantarse..

-descuide fue mi culpa..-le dijo aquel chico ella sintió algo extraño al escuchar esa voz..

-no fue la mía- sonríe aun sin mirarlo el tampoco podía verla pues ella tenia su mirada agachada pero cuando la ayuda a incorporarse completamente los dos se miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a el le parecía ver a un ángel una chica rubia de figura esbelta con un singular peinado pero sobretodo unos hermoso ojos azul celeste..mientras ella por su parte no podía apartar la vista del los ojos color zafiro del chico el cual era bastante apuesto y varonil...

-yo..-dijeron al mismo tiempo por lo que la risa de ambos no se hizo esperar

**fin flash back..**

**-**por k..por..k si..por k si yo te amo..te amo..-lo decía aun con lagrimas quería descargar toda su impotencia..toda su debilidad..toda su amargura todo por no haber sido tan fuerte como para luchar por el...

-yo..yo también te amo..-

-.que?..se sorprendió acaso ya empezaba a alucinar?..lentamente empezó a incorporarse... temía que al voltear no fuera el.. y k todo aya sido una jugarreta de su destrozado corazón..mas sin embargo al voltear ahí estaba el..ahí estaba él mirándola solo mirándola con esos hermosos zafiros.,..con esos zafiros k expresaban muchas cosas..

**Amar es una cosa especial **

**no es un viene y va**

**Amar solo te pasa una vez **

**pero de verdad**

-se..Seiya..!!-sonrió con lagrimas-

-sonrió mirándola..-se puede saber que hace en mi habitación..?-la miro.. ella correspondió con una encantadora mirada y sonrió..

-mas..mas bien k hace usted en mi habitación..

-el sonrió acercándose a ella..-abra k llamar a recepción..

_Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará_ _Amar es como un milagro difícil de explicar_ _Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento_

**_Amar es cuando tu la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo_**

**_Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso_**

_Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos_

-suspiro aun las lagrimas brotaban...pero ahora de felicidad...-pues..pues lo ara usted por k yo..no pienso hacerlo...-

-el la miro de nueva cuenta..ya estaba justo frente a ella..-pues..siendo así temo decirle k tendrá que dormir en el sillón..-le sonrió con seducción- claro..si es k no le importa el compartir la cama..-termino diciendo mientras delicadamente secaba sus lagrimas...

**Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría**

**Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte**

**Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego**

**Por amarte daría mi vida**

**solo por besarte**

-Sonrió..mirándolo..-no..no me molestaría..-lo dijo con sonrojo Seiya al escuchar esas palabras la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo..solo..solo abrazándola..

**El amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo**

**El amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos**

**El amar es cuando tu la vez y se queda en tus ojos**

**El amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo****_  
_**

Sonrió separándose de el..solo..solo mirándolo..

**Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría**

**Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte**

**Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego**

**Por amarte daría mi vida**

**solo por besarte**

sus miradas se perdieron en segundos..cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada ninguno quería dejar de verse.. dejar de admirarse dejar de.. dejar de amarse...

**_Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría_**

_Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrazarte_

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego_**

**_Por amarte daría mi vida_**

-Te amo mi dulce bombón..-lo dijo en un susurro mientras delicadamente la tomaba en sus brazos para depositarla sobre la cama..

-sonrió mirándolo Seiya estaba justo sobre ella..-yo..yo también te amo..mi hermoso osito...-Seiya le sonrió de nueva cuenta para después besarla..lenta y cuidadosamente..pues quería disfrutar ese momento tan especial al lado de la única mujer que supo como robarle no solo el corazón si no el alma...

**Ay!! solo por besarte**

_**...FIN ...**_

(y lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación jaja)

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**H**ola les gusto?... espero k si por k a mi en lo personal me encanto y si ya termino snif snif... snif... ahyy aun no me la creo fue mi segundo universo alterno y lo termine antes k el primero jajaj k ironía no?...en fin todo fue gracias a su apoyo pues cada reviw me animaba a seguirle enserio en fin muchísimas gracias a

_**SERINA**_

_**MARINA ACERO**_

_**SERENALUCY1**_

_**AMY KOU**_

_**VICKI KOU DE MALFOY**_

_**ELIZABETH-236**_

_**ANITA – ASAKURA**_

_**UMY KOU ESCORPIO-ACUARIUS**_

_**MIKOU TENOUH**_

_**ELIZ**_

_**SENSHIVISA**_

_**AYA-STARMOON**_

_**SATORY**_

_**SAILOR FAN**_

Las cuales no se despegaron de este fic jaja espero les aya gustado y si no ya ni modo jaja no es cierto díganme así mejorare ok esperare su reviw respecto al final y de verdad muchas gracias a los demás ya k aunk solo fue uno o dos en lo largo de la historia me gusto recibirlos ok..ahora si se despide su amiga (espero no haber olvidado a nadie)

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §


End file.
